El futuro en sus manos
by giselmalfoy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si el destino de las personas dependiera de ti? ¿Si pudieras sentenciar sus vidas?¿Usarías tu inteligencia para el bien? o ¿Para el mal?
1. León y Serpiente

**CAPÍTULO I: **

¿Qué ocurriría si tuviera el destino de las personas en tu mano? ¿Si pudieras trajinar el futuro a tu antojo? ¿Lo usarías para bien o para mal? Y si resulta que el motivo por el cual tienes que hacer lo peor que ha podido cruzarse en tu perfecta vida son las ordenes de tu padre, ¿lo harías?

Eso mismo se preguntaría Draco Malfoy cuando se encontraba enfrente de Dumbledore apuntándolo con su varita, su misión era matarlo, sin embargo no tuvo la suficiente fuerza para cumplirlo. A pesar de su carácter en su interior se conservaba una pizca de bondad ocultada por capas y capas de maldad.

Pasarían tres meses de la muerte del director de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico se mostraba consternado por la perdida, excepto un grupo, los mortífagos y el mismísimo Voldemort. Recuperaba fuerzas cada vez más rápido, dementores, hombres lobo, inferis y gigantes se aliaron con él sembrando el terror.

Solo un grupo de magos se unieron para derrotarlos, La orden del fénix dirigida ahora por el famoso Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió.

Sería por el mes de Julio, La orden se había reunido en Grimmauld place para trazar un plan, los hombres lobo arrasaban por donde pasaban, herían a cualquier mago que se interpusiera, secuestraban a los impuros y destrozaban las casas.

-Tenemos que encontrar la forma de localizarlos, es increíble que les perdamos la vista siempre, ¡Son licántropos por Merlín! -gritó Harry golpeando la mesa exaltado.

Los presentes permanecieron en silencio, al igual que él no hallaban ninguna solución. Desaparecían y aparecían en diferentes lugares, el moreno se sentó en su silla abatido, maldecía el momento en el que no acabó con Malfoy.

-Podemos dedicarnos a seguirle la pista a los gigantes, son más fáciles de localizar y no habría problemas a la hora de atacar -propuso Lupin con interés, todos lo miraron y luego pasaron a Harry.

-Eso sin duda, pero ¿qué pasa con los licántropos? De momento son los más fuertes y los que están haciendo daño -Objetó haciendo de nuevo un prolongado silencio. Los Weasley se miraban entre ellos, Lupin y Tonks se cogían de las manos con una sonrisa confortadora.

-Harry -lo llamó Ron, el aludido lo miró sin mostrar alguna emoción- ¿Dónde está Hermione? -preguntó con preocupación. Todos los presentes se levantaron en su busca, ninguno la había visto desde la comida y en la casa no estaba.

-¡Hermione! -la llamaban todos recorriendo la casa ignorando los gritos de la Sra. Black.

Lejos de aquél poderío de gritos, en un parque se encontraba una muchacha sentada en un banco, su pelo castaño caía por su espalda con hondas, sus ojos marrones mostraban una profunda tristeza. Hermione inhaló un poco de aire para recomponerse, se sentía sola, a pesar de tener a sus amigos, estaba sola, había borrado la memoria a sus padres para salvarlos, los mandó fuera de Inglaterra donde ninguno los pudiera encontrar. Su familia, o al menos lo que quedaba desapareció.

Nunca habló de eso con sus amigos, posiblemente no la entenderían del mismo modo que ella pensaba, le dirían que lo superaría con el tiempo y quizás, solo quizás si todo saliera bien, podría verlos de nuevo.

Un crujido sonó sobresaltándola, empuñó su varita mientras se escondía en uno de los arbustos, no tardaría mucho hasta que sus ojos divisaran una capa negra, se escondió más entre las ramas sin hacer ruido, era un mortífago de eso estaba segura, podía reconocer la capa, los guantes de cuero y la máscara que tapaba el rostro.

El individuo inspeccionaba el lugar, al asegurarse que no había nadie, emitió un sonoro grito, Hermione se tapó la boca evitando producir ella uno por la sorpresa. Por su tono de voz, era hombre, joven, no tendría más de veinticinco años. Permaneció quieta en su lugar observando los movimientos del mortífago, su sorpresa fue cuando se quitó la máscara mostrando nada ni nada menos que a Draco Malfoy. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sentía como intentaba salir del pecho, rezaba para que apareciera alguno de sus amigos o que él se fuera. No probaría la aparición, lo veía peligroso.

Draco caminó hasta la fuente que se encontraba enfrente de él, apoyó sus manos en el blanco mármol dejándose caer, se veía angustiado, triste, afligido, con su mano derecha cogió agua para después mojarse la cara, retiró algunos mechones que caían por su rostro.

Hermione pudo ver por primera vez en su vida al verdadero Draco, sin rastro de arrogancia, ni de su peculiar superioridad, ahora mostraba que se encontraba decaído. Quiso acercarse más para observarlo detenidamente, cuando sin preverlo chafó una rama que sin duda sonó.

Al oír el chasquido Draco se giró de inmediato colocándose de nuevo la máscara y empuñando su varita de un lado a otro, buscando la procedencia del sonido. Pasó la vista por los arbustos de su alrededor, para espanto de la castaña, el rubio se fijó en el arbusto que tenía enfrente suyo, donde ella estaba. Permaneció un largo rato observándolo con desconfianza, sin dejar de empuñar su varita se acercó, Hermione cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el momento en el que la descubriera, tenía a su lado la varita pero no le daría tiempo a usarla. Escuchó el sonido de las ramas apartarse dejándola visible.

-¡Granger! -Exclamó Draco al verla. Hermione abrió con lentitud los ojos, no estaba segura de querer ver lo que continuaba. Al abrirlos completamente vio a Draco quieto enfrente de ella con la varita en alto.

-¡No me hagas daño por favor! -suplicó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Tenía la esperanza de que el rubio se compadeciera de ella, aunque era imposible, dado que ella para él era lo peor del mundo.

Draco no se movió, seguía mirándola sorprendido, nunca se imaginó que se encontraría con Granger en un parque y más sola. La examinó con cautela, su varita permanecía al lado suyo, le resultaba raro que no la usara para protegerse, dado que era la mejor bruja de Hogwarts.

¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Matarla? Por más lógico que sonara, no podía, aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, por todos los momentos vividos en la escuela, simplemente no podía. ¿Dejarla viva? Se iría corriendo a Potter y Weasley contándoles lo ocurrido y que no había tenido valor de hacerlo.

No quería ser el malo, ya no, desde su iniciación se había dado cuenta que él no pertenecía a ese mundo, no tenía los mismos escrúpulos que su padre o de cualquier integrante. Tenía que planear algo rápido, cuanto más tardara antes se podía escapar ella.

-Granger -repitió con frialdad, Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escucharlo, temía lo peor- Tenemos que hablar.

La castaña permaneció inmóvil sin dar crédito a lo que oía, Draco Malfoy le estaba diciendo que tenían que hablar, en ver de matarla o cualquier cosa peor. No quería desaprovechar la suerte que tenía, salió de entre los arbustos y siguió al rubio que caminaba hacia un banco asegurándose de nuevo de que estuvieran solos.

Se sentó a la otra punta del asiento, no se fiaba mucho de él, seguía siendo un mortífago después de todo. Se aferró a su varita, preparándose por si tenía que defenderse, uno nunca sabe cuándo le vendrá bien.

-¿De... de qué quieres hablar? -preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Draco lo meditó por un momento, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer, pero necesitaba ganar tiempo.

-Quiero hacer una tregua contigo -dijo con seriedad, Hermione lo miró incrédula- No me mires así Granger, aquí el único bicho raro eres tú -Especificó con tono de asco.

La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, le diría unas cuantas verdades, pero no se la jugaría con él, estaba sola en un parque donde en cualquier momento podía aparecer un muggle o alguno de sus secuaces.

-¿Qué clase de tregua? -cuestionó ignorando el comentario, o al menos fingiendo ignorarlo- No veo que puedes pedirme a mí, a una sangre sucia.

-Eso es problema mío, ¿vas a aceptar o no? Porque si es que no, me tocará matarte, aunque no es una mala idea. Lo deseo desde hace varios años.

-Está bien, acepto -respondió ella dándose por vencida. Su estado emocional no le permitía ser la Hermione de siempre, plantando cara y luchando por su supervivencia, el rubio lo notó pero prefirió ahorrarse la pregunta.

-Tú no me delatas a tus amigos y yo sigo manteniéndote viva, es muy fácil, yo no te he visto, tú no me has visto.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo? -Volvió a cuestionar recobrando su fuerza- Eres un asqueroso mortífago, has matado a gente inocente, no mereces vivir -sentenció con dureza.

Draco atrapó el cuello de la castaña con su mano apretándolo con fuerza. Le costaba respirar, aferró la mano de él intentado liberarse, sin embargo él tenía más fuerza y no lo lograba. Se quitó la máscara dejándola caer al suelo para que pudiera contemplarlo y sentir miedo.

-Tú tampoco mereces vivir Granger, puedes elegir, o te mato yo o te llevo hasta el señor tenebroso y que lo haga él. Te puedo asegurar que no tendrá ni el mínimo reparo en hacerte sufrir.

Se estaba quedando sin aire, por más que intentaba zafarse no podía, soltó una de sus manos, tuvo una idea, le dio un golpe al rubio sin que pudiera preverlo haciendo que la soltara. Cogió su varita y lo apuntó amenazante, Draco se tapaba la nariz con sus manos, se la había roto de eso estaba seguro, la sangre salía de entre sus manos, intentó coger su varita pero la castaña había sido más rápida y se la arrebató.

-_¡Inmovilus! _-Draco se quedó quieto en la misma posición, Hermione respiró aliviada, recobrando la compostura. Se acarició la garganta, le seguía doliendo y seguramente eso le dejaría marca.

Contempló al rubio que la miraba con rabia, agradeció que no se pudiera mover, aunque sabía que la podía oír y ver. Tenía tiempo para pensar bien la tregua, si ella no aceptaba posiblemente la matara, aunque dadas las circunstancias lo podía evitar, huyendo del parque y dejando al rubio ahí, sin poder moverse. La idea le pareció genial, entonces, ¿por qué no tuvo valor de hacerlo? ¿Se sentía en deuda con él por no matarla desde un principio? Desde luego que su estado la estaba confundiendo.

Lo meditó por unos minutos, después de aclararse invirtió el hechizo devolviendo al rubio a la normalidad, su nariz dejó de sangrar. Se esperaba que le gritara, amenazara o la torturara, pero no fue así, seguía mirándola con furia sin articular ni un solo musculo.

-No me mires así -le imitó cruzándose de brazos. Draco parpadeó varias veces anonadado por lo que estaba viendo. Ella seguía sentada sin intención de escapar.

-¿Lo has pensado bien? -preguntó con seriedad. Hermione asintió sin mirarlo, su vista estaba fija en el suelo, levantó la mirada para el ver el cielo que ahora se encontraba oscuro, calcularía que serían las diez o así, posiblemente la estarían buscando.

-¿Me das tu palabra?-Ahora era Draco el que no podía creer lo que oía. ¿Ella le estaba pidiendo su palabra? Quería confiar en él.

-Te doy mi palabra. Un Malfoy cumple lo que promete.

-¡Genial! Entonces me matarás, porque siempre me has jurado que lo harías -dijo con ironía. Draco esbozó una leve sonrisa, le había hecho gracia, Hermione al verlo sonrió también, era extraño, los dos se sonreían, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos.

Ninguno de los dos quería hablar, si lo hicieran quizás el agradable momento se acabaría. Se recostaron en el asiento mirando al cielo, estaban tranquilos por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-¿No tienes calor con tanta ropa? -Hermione fue la primera en hablar, se sentía incómoda con tanto silencio. Ladeó la cabeza quedando enfrente de Malfoy que continuaba mirando el despejado cielo.

-Mucha, pero debo ir vestido así, si alguien me ve debe saber que soy un mortífago y por lo cual tenerme miedo.

-¿Debo tenerte yo miedo? -Draco dejo de mirar arriba para mirarla, se quedó pasmado, nunca antes se había fijado en cómo era, sus ojos brillaban haciéndolos hermosos, sus labios rojos por mordérselos, sacudió levemente la cabeza queriendo desaparecer todo pensamiento indebido.

-Hemos hecho una tregua por lo que no debes tenerlo. Pero no quiere decir que ahora seamos amigos, ni mucho menos -aclaró volviendo a su arrogante tono.

-Tranquilo eso sería demasiado para venir de ti -dejó de mirarlo para volver a mirar a las estrellas.

-¿Por qué estabas sola? -Le tocaba hacer las preguntas a él- ¿Potter y la Comadreja te han abandonado?

-Te diría que no te importa, pero ya que tú has contestado las mías, yo te contestaré -tomó un poco de aire- He venido sola porque necesitaba pensar, no le he dicho a nadie que estaba aquí, por lo cual seguramente me estén buscando.

-¿Pensar? ¿En qué pensabas? -preguntó curioso, Hermione se quedó atónita. Estaba teniendo una conversación con Draco Malfoy sin insultos por medio.

-En lo sola que estoy, en que ya no me queda nada. Solo luchar por sobrevivir en este mundo donde la gente como yo corre peligro. Pienso en como estarán mis padres, lo mucho que me duele el haberles borrado la memoria y el alejarlos de mí -le contó sin saber aún por qué lo hacía.

-¿Por qué los has alejado?

Hermione volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con rabia.

-Por ti y por los que son como tú -escupió cada una de sus palabras.

Draco la miró, estaba llorando, no tenía sentimientos por lo que no pudo compadecerse de ella, a pesar de eso sabía todo el daño que estaba causando por su maldita misión y las órdenes de su padre. La castaña caminó hasta la fuente apoyándose en esta, intentando no llorar más, tenía que ser fuerte.

En ese instante podría exterminar a unos de los secuaces de Voldemort sin que él se lo esperara, lo tenía a pedir de boca, con un ligero y astuto movimiento acabaría con su maldita vida, pero no tenía la fuerza suficiente para acabar con el rubio. A pesar de todo lo que había hecho, esa noche demostró que tenía algo de humanidad, escondida pero tenía.

Se volteó para asegurarse de que seguía ahí sentado, lo cual era verdad, él la seguía mirando expectativo como si quisiera adivinar en que estaba pensando la castaña. Como momentos antes hizo el rubio, cogió agua y se la echó por la cara para despejarse.

Volvió al banco donde él la esperaba, todo estaba siendo demasiado raro, ellos juntos sin gritarse ni intentar matarse, por un lado lo agradecieron pero por otro era un poco incómodo.

-¿Estás mejor Granger? -preguntó Draco procurando no sonar a preocupado.

-He tenido días mejores -dijo ella con una leve sonrisa. El gesto logró calar hasta el fondo del rubio, sin saber el motivo ya no le disgustaba estar con ella, se sentía cómodo. Sin embargo nunca lo podría decir, su orgullo no se lo permitiría, por no decir su estatus y apellido.

Tenía que cambiar pronto su actitud, volver a ser como antes. Si ella se diera cuenta, se aprovecharía y acabaría con él, por mucha tregua que tuvieran.

-Sangre sucia, yo si fuera tú, tendría cuidado al salir a la calle -le dijo sonando más repulsivo.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces confusa, pero no se echaría atrás en su contestación. Nadie se burlaría de ella.

-Vaya, ya decía yo que tanta formalidad en ti era rara, no tengo miedo a nada ni nadie, además estoy aquí contigo, ¿no hurón? -cuestionó de la misma forma.

-Eso no parecía antes, cuando te estabas escondiendo de mí y al separar los arbustos estabas con los ojos cerrados -le recordó con malicia.

-Ni te imaginas el asco que me das -dijo Hermione- Mejor me marcho.

En su intento de levantarse Malfoy la agarró del brazo con fuerza.

-Acuérdate de nuestro trato -le dijo enojado- O lo lamentarás la próxima vez.

Hermione vaciló en propinarle otro puñetazo o marcharse con la cabeza bien alta, habría escogido la primera opción sino fuera porque el armonioso silencio se viera reemplazado por un grito desgarrador. Los dos miraron a los lados nerviosos, Draco al darse cuenta de qué se trataba la soltó tan bruscamente que casi su cuerpo rozó el suelo, se colocó de nuevo de la máscara y alzó la varita, esperando algo.

Otro rugido resonó por las calles, la gente se asomaba por las ventanas curiosas de saber que pasaba, pero al igual que Draco y Hermione, no vieron nada. La castaña observó al rubio agitado, no paraba de ladear la cabeza buscando algo. Se levantó, cogió su varita y se unió junto a él en busca de "eso que perturbaba el silencio".

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó asustada la castaña.

-No lo sé -susurró tratando de sonar tranquilo, aunque su interior le decía lo que él no quería saber.

Pasaron minutos sin que volviera a oírse otro bramido, pero eso no dejaba tranquilos a los dos. Si algo estaba claro, era que nadie podría hacer que su voz sonara tan potente sino fuera mago o bruja, quizás sus peores temores se hacían ciertos.

-Licántropos -musitó -¡Licántropos Malfoy! -gritó enfrentándose al rubio, que ahora la miraba desconcertado.

Hermione le apuntó con su varita, tenía que huir fuera como fuera. Draco curvó una sonrisa de lado, le parecía divertido la pose de la castaña.

-¿Crees que puedes amenazarme Granger? -Se burló- No olvides que estás delante de un mortífago y sola -enfatizó la última palabra.

-Huroncito, huroncito, estás hablando con la mejor bruja de Hogwarts -le dijo imitando su tono.

Esto logró crispar al rubio, que borró su sonrisa para volver a su expresión de frialdad y maldad.

"¿Quieres jugar sangre sucia? Pues vamos a jugar". Tal como hizo ella minutos antes, empuño su varita hacia ella. Cualquier movimiento y acabarían en un duelo.

-Leoncita sucia, estúpida, mira que eres desagradecida conmigo, te he salvado tu asquerosa vida ¿y así me lo agradeces?

-He aprendido de ti.

-Te odio.

-No más que yo -le contestó esbozando una sonrisa.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer**

**Acepto cualquier opinión y consejo, es muy importante para mí. Cuantos más comentarios reciba más pronto actualizaré. Normalmente en las otras historias pido un mínimo de 10, por lo que en esta si queréis subir el numero acepto. ^^**

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Misión, arrepentimiento y amor

**CAPÍTULO II:**

La noche fue haciéndose cada vez más oscura, la poca gente que había por el pueblo regresaba a sus casas, sin percatarse que el color del cielo no era el mismo de siempre, era oscuro sí, pero poco a poco iba tomando una tonalidad de rojo sangre. No era buen presagio para nadie que lo viera.

Draco seguía apuntando a Hermione y ella viceversa, no sabían cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero según el dolor que comenzaban a sentir en sus brazos, era bastante. El rubio la examinaba meticulosamente, pretendía averiguar en qué pensaba la castaña, siempre fue un enigma su mentalidad. Algo había más en su cerebro aparte de libros, caridad y esa valentía de la que a veces mostraba aunque por dentro tuviera miedo, porque lo tenía, todo ser humano tiene miedo a algo.

Al igual que él, Hermione se preguntaba lo mismo, ¿cómo podía ser tan frío? Incluso en estas circunstancias no dejaba de lado su soberbia y altanería. Durante el rato que permanecieron juntos, mostró que también era humano, sin embargo cambió de repente volviéndose como siempre, un completo idiota. Al fin de cuentas era un mortífago, hijo de mortífagos y defensor de la sangre limpia, ¿qué podía esperar?

"Nada" se contestó a sí misma sin apartar la vista de su oponente. El alarido que antaño se escuchó regresó con más fuerza y más alto. Hermione bajó la varita para mirar al su alrededor con el corazón oprimido, la noche era terrorífica, cualquiera que mirara al cielo rojo lo comprendería.

-Tengo que regresar a casa –murmuró en bajo, echó varios vistazos a su alrededor para asegurarse.

-Será mejor que te vayas –dijo Draco sorprendiéndola, ya no solo porque la escuchó, sino también porque le dejaba irse, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? –Preguntó Hermione preocupada, el rubio entrecerró los ojos extrañado por su intranquilidad, ¿ella estaba así por él?

"Desde luego que el mundo se ha vuelto loco" pensó Draco, seguía sin contestarle.

-Debo volver con los otros –dijo finalmente, se arregló la capa y la máscara para perfeccionarse de que no se le viera nada, volvió a mirar a la castaña- Vete

Hermione asintió ahora serena, después simplemente desapareció.

Al mismo tiempo que desapareció, un grupo de licántropos aparecieron en el parque, rodearon al rubio que no se alteró con su presencia. Uno de ellos se acercó al rubio rompiendo el circulo, conforme avanzaba su cuerpo cambiaba al de un ser humano.

-Buenas noches Malfoy –dijo el hombre al llegar a su altura.

Tenía el cabello castaño, largo y sucio, al igual que por todo su cara, sus dientes amarillos y deformados. Sus ojos eran azules y profundos, dándole misterio y mucho terror a quien los mirara.

-Greyback –le respondió inclinando la cabeza- ¿Cómo has sabido que era yo?

-Eres el único al que se lo ocurriría vagar por estos sitios solo, por no mencionar que también veo tu anillo, el emblema de los Malfoy –detalló con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Me gusta pasear, no veo nada de malo en eso –argumentó encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Erais vosotros los de los aullidos de antes? –cambió de tema.

-Sí –mostró más sus dientes- Han caído unos cuantos magos más. Nos hemos dado un pequeño banquete.

Los lobos aullaron corroborando. Draco lanzando una mirada severa para que se callaran.

-Deberíais ser más cuidadosos, os exponéis demasiado. Algunos aurores os estarán buscando.

-Por eso no hay problema, cuando creen que nos tienen, desaparecemos. Nunca sabrán donde estamos. Somos muy astutos –comentó con orgullo.

-Como digáis –dijo no muy convencido por su seguridad, Greyback lo miraba con interés, algo pasaba- ¿vas a decirme para que has venido? –desafió el rubio harto de tonterías.

-El señor Tenebroso te busca, tiene una misión para ti –le informó con seriedad.

Parpadeó varias veces confuso, ¿otra misión? Desde luego que algo no iba bien, para que él lo quisiera.

-¿Qué misión? –cuestionó con firmeza, ocultando sus nervios.

- Ya que él no está aquí y no hay mucho tiempo, te lo diré yo, así podrás empezar a trabajar.

-Pues dímelo –ordenó.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

-¡Hermione! –gritó Harry al ver a su amiga aparecer en la entrada, detrás de él los demás corrían a su encuentro.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien –dijo Hermione al recibir un abrazo del moreno.

Los presentes suspiraban aliviados, todos excepto uno, Ron, que la miraba enfadado y a punto de entablar otra pelea.

-¿Dónde has estado? ¿Seguro que estás bien? ¿Por qué no nos has dicho nada? –comenzó Harry alterado. Hermione río al verlo así, nunca se cansaría de quererlo tanto.

-Por partes vale –dijo moviendo las manos para que se detuviera- He estado en el parque pensando, estoy perfectamente y no he dicho nada porque estabais centrados en lo de los licántropos.

-No es excusa para irte sin decir nada –le recriminó Ron con los brazos cruzados. Hermione prefirió ignorarlo, si le seguía acabarían peleados y eso era lo que menos quería.

-Por cierto tengo información que os sería muy interesante –le dijo a Harry, su reacción no se hizo de esperar, tal como había pensado la cogió de la mano y la adentró en la casa, rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando se aseguró de que cada uno se sentaba y no faltaba nadie, miró a Hermione dándole paso a que hablara.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó.

-Cuando estaba en el parque, vi algo extraño, el cielo se estaba volviendo rojo, y especifico, rojo color sangre, puede que no quiera decir nada, pero lo peor fue lo que vino después –todos la miraban con atención- Los licántropos están aquí, le oí aullar un par de veces, quizás me equivoque, pero apostaría que es verdad –terminó suspirando y mirando a los presentes que se habían quedado blancos.

Todas las miradas se centraron en Harry, pensativo y analizando toda la información recibida.

-Sí, sí, ¡sí! –gritó tan alto que hizo sobresaltar a los demás.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Tonks llevándose la mano al corazón y recuperando el aliento.

-¿No lo veis? –cuestionó como si fuera obvio.

Todos negaron sin entender aún a lo que se refería, Hermione trataba de descifrar lo que quería decir y la emoción que tenía, "Acabo de decir que están aquí y él se alegra. ¿Qué puede tener de bueno?".

Al ver que sus compañeros no lo captaban se dio por vencido.

-Si están aquí, podemos seguirlos, tenerlos más cercas y sería nuestra gran oportunidad –explicó dando un golpe en la mesa.

-Aunque fuera así Harry, sabes que desaparecen enseguida, no sabemos si aún continúan aquí –repuso Remus con lógica.

-Cuanto más tardemos, menos posibilidades tendremos –replicó el moreno.

-Yo te apoyo Harry –intervino Ron- Vamos a patear chuchos –bromeó.

Harry asintió agradecido por el respaldo de su amigo.

-Y yo –dijo Tonks sonriéndole desde su silla, su pelo se volvió rosa chicle.

Detrás de ellos se les unieron los gemelos, el sr Weasley y Ojoloco Moody, solo faltaban Remus y Hermione por contestar.

-Mejor me quedo en casa Harry, no me encuentro bien –dijo Hermione levantándose y saliendo de la cocina- voy a mi habitación, suerte.

De nuevo todos miraron a Lupin, que hasta ahora permanecía callado.

-Espero que esto salga bien –dijo finalmente dando por confirmada su asistencia.

Antes de acostarse Hermione se dio una ducha, quería relajarse, la noche había sido un poco movidita. Los gritos, el cielo rojo, Malfoy… Malfoy, desde luego que era insoportable, no entendía como un niñato como ese estuviera entre uno de los preferidos de Voldemort. Dejó que el agua corriera por su cuerpo calmando cada parte, se mojó el pelo y comenzó a lavarlo.

Salió de la ducha notando mejoría y sus músculos menos tensos, se colocó una toalla y sentó en la taza para comenzar a desenredar con maña sus indomables rizos.

Tras una dura lucha para conseguir dejarlos lisos se puso el pijama y salió hacia su habitación. No estaba del todo tranquila, simplemente era imposible, sus amigos estaban fuera y dios sabe si a salvo, desde luego que iba a tener una noche muy difícil y abrumadora.

La noche pasaba con lentitud, de vez en cuando miraba su reloj, solo habían pasado diez minutos desde la última vez que lo miró. Se dio la vuelta quedando cara a la pared para intentar dormirse y no pensar en nada, cosa que sabía que era meramente imposible.

-¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Por qué tardaran tanto? ¡Han pasado cuatro horas!

Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse inconscientemente por el cansancio, a los minutos Hermione dormía plácidamente, ajena del alboroto que se armaba a pocas calles de la casa.

Los rayos del sol comenzaron a entrar entre los cristales de la habitación, iluminando las oscuras paredes y los muebles, al igual que a la castaña que seguía durmiendo y tapada solo medio cuerpo por las sabanas, a pesar de ser verano, la casa era muy fría, por lo que había que abrigarse un poco.

Fue abriendo con lentitud los ojos, acomodándose a la luz y terminando de despertar. Cuando estuvo despierta finalmente, permaneció un rato más acostada, quiso disfrutar unos minutos más la mullida cama. Habría seguido así de no ser que unas voces procedentes de abajo la alertaron enseguida.

-¡Están aquí! –pensó levantándose de golpe. Se puso las zapatillas y bajó lo más rápido que pudo por las escaleras, oyendo cada vez más fuerte las voces.

Al abrir la puerta de la cocina, observó la escena más devastadora que pudo ver en toda su vida. Todos estaban allí, cubiertos de sangre, las ropas roídas, y una triste mirada en cada uno de ellos.

-Hermione –musito Harry al verla, tenía un hilo de sangre recorriéndole la sien y los ojos brillantes, como si estuviera aguantándose las lágrimas.

Ella no contestó, recorrió la sala con la mirada, haciendo el recuento de los presentes, hasta llegar a uno que le faltaba.

-¿Dónde… donde está Moody? –preguntó con voz temblorosa. Todos se miraron entre sí, esperando que alguno le contestará, pero ninguno quiso, Fred se acercó a ella, sin cambiar su expresión de consternación.

-Muerto –Aquella horrorosa palabra le afecto como si un cubo de agua extremadamente fría le cayera encima. Abrió los ojos afectada, negaba una y otra vez, como si lo que acabaran de decirle no fuera cierto.

-Lo atacaron, no pudimos hacer nada –añadió Harry sin levantar la cabeza.

Uno de los más grandes aurores había caído, el mejor que pudo haber, ahora estaba muerto. Con la mano se secó una rebelde lágrima que comenzaba a salir.

Tenían que ser fuertes, no podían dejar que esto les afectara más de lo que ya estaban, tenían que continuar con el plan. No podían rendirse ahora, tenían que luchar.

-No podemos seguir así –habló Harry de repente, todos lo miraron sin entender nada- Él no habría querido que estuviéramos así por él, nos habría dicho que continuáramos con los planes, que por una perdida no lo dejáramos todo, que nosotros unidos somos más fuertes que veinte mortífagos, se sentiría decepcionado si nos viera así.

-Tienes razón Harry pero… -intervino Lupin, pero no le dio tiempo a acabar la frase.

-No estoy diciendo que lo olvidemos, eso nunca –prosiguió el moreno- Solo me refiero, que terminemos con esta lucha, que venzamos al mal para hacerle honor, para que su muerte no fuera en vano.

-Todo es muy bonito y opino al igual que tú que se lo merece, pero no estamos siendo realistas –opinó el sr Weasley- Pensábamos que al seguir a los licántropos conseguiríamos sorprenderlos o averiguar sus planes, pero fue al contrario, ellos nos encontraron y atacaron pillándonos por sorpresa.

-Seguramente percibieron nuestro olor, tuvimos que tener más precaución, sí, por eso digo que para la próxima estaremos más preparados.

-¡YA BASTA! –Gritó Hermione haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran- Acabamos de perder a un amigo y tú solo piensas en otra lucha –señaló a Harry- Ya basta por hoy

Salió de la habitación dejando a todos dentro, la disputa regresó cuando subía por las escaleras.

Cuando entró en su cuarto, se encontró con una lechuza fuera picoteando la ventana, la miró con sorpresa, se acercó y abrió permitiéndole que entrara. El ave se posó sobre la cama con una carta en el pico.

Al cogerla vio cómo iba dirigida a ella, pero no había remitente. Examinó al ave para ver si lo reconocía, pero no lo había visto en su vida. La abrió mientras que con la otra mano lo acariciaba.

Comenzó a leer las fina y pulcra caligrafía que poseía, era muy familiar pero no caía de quién.

"_Esta noche en el mismo sitio que ayer, a la misma hora._

_Tenemos que hablar, no te asustes-_

_Te espero, Ven, es importante._

_Ven sola leoncita."_

¿Leoncita? Así solo la llamaba… ¡MALFOY! ¿Será una trampa?

Sintió como si el corazón lo tuviera en la garganta, la falta de oxígeno comenzó a hacérsele presente. El asqueroso y estúpido rubio la citaba, desde luego que no iba a ir, y menos por lo de anoche, pero ¿y si de verdad no era una trampa?

Por lo menos tenía muchas horas por delante para pensarlo. Era un decisión muy importante, ya no solo porque tendría que salir de nuevo y ocultárselo a sus amigos, sino también porque era con el engreído, racista, ególatra, presuntuoso y enormemente detestable Draco Malfoy.

"¿Hablar? Ese no sabrá ni lo que significa la palabra, solo sabe dar órdenes e insultar, no creo que sepa más. Aparte, probablemente quiere que vaya para comenzar a despotricar sobre mí, para desahogarse y ver como hay gente más miserable que él, o al menos eso se cree. Pobre estúpido infeliz"

La mañana iba avanzando lentamente, el silencio predominaba a todas horas, los pocos habitantes que seguían en la casa se habían quedado mudos, durante la comida nadie hablaba, solo miraban a su plato. La Sra. Weasley apareció por allí para hacerles algo de comer, dando por seguro que si seguían así morirían, dado que eran las seis y todavía no ingirieron ningún tipo de alimento. Solo se dedicaban a vagar por la casa como almas en pena. Solo una persona hacía algo para distraerse. Hermione se encontraba sentada en un enorme sillón de la biblioteca de los Black, entre sus manos llevaba un monumental libo, que por la apariencia que tenía, tendría por lo menos cien años aproximadamente. La información debía de ser interesante, pues la castaña la leía con suma atención, casi sin parpadear para no perder ni un solo detalle.

No quería que la muerte del auror le afectara más, eso solo lograría abrumarla más, su única forma de distraerse era esa, leer. Siempre le había servido durante sus años en el colegio, cuando estaba triste por algo, normalmente por sus peleas con Ron, iba a la biblioteca y leía, era su lugar favorito.

Un crujido hizo eco dando el aviso de que alguien entraba a la habitación, al levantar la vista vio como Harry se acercaba y se sentaba en el asiento de enfrente. No la miraba, tampoco miraba de enfrente, tan solo al suelo en algún punto de la madera.

-¿Quieres hablar? –Preguntó Hermione cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre su regazo.

Harry la miró y asintió.

-Piensas que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido por tu culpa –él volvió a asentir bajando de nuevo la cabeza- Te equivocas.

-Sabes que no, Hermione. Me dices que sí, tu misma lo piensas y no me lo niegues. Todo el mundo lo hace y se creen que no me doy cuenta cuando lo dicen a mis espaldas. Solo han pasado horas y parece que haya sido mucho tiempo. Todo ha sido por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera sido tan impaciente y lo hubiéramos planeado bien, nada de esto estaría pasando.

Levantó las manos y se tapó con ella la cara, estaba llorando, de eso no había duda. Hermione se levantó y se arrodilló delante de él, alzó una mano y cogió las de él separándolas de su rostro.

-No te martirices tanto Harry, aquí nadie es el culpable. Ha pasado lo que el destino tenía preparado. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Estoy contigo Harry, para siempre te apoyaré.

Esos ojos, esos ojos marrones que lo miraban con ternura, con todo el amor que una persona podía recibir de otra que no fuera familia, el brillo especial que desprendían dándote un poco de calor y alegría cuando estabas triste. Como no podía querer a Hermione, era como una hermana para él, la protegería hasta el final, mataría si hiciera falta y arriesgaría todo por ella, al igual que por su amor, el amor que no tendría nunca… Ginny.

Desde el beso que se dieron en sexto no volvieron a entablar ninguna conversación, se evitaban cada vez que se cruzaban, más bien Harry la evitaba. ¿El por qué? Nadie lo sabe.


	3. Por las buenas o por las malas

**CAPÍTULO III: **

La hora del encuentro se iba acercando cada vez más, Hermione estaba que se moría de los nervios, todavía no se había decidido, se pasó toda la tarde con Harry animándolo. Solo le quedaba una hora y unos pocos minutos para tomar la decisión. Por mucho que su cabeza le dijera que no fuera, su corazón le decía que le diera una oportunidad, "¡maldito corazón!" Siempre le conseguía poner en duda en momentos como esos. Ya le pasó una vez, cuando después de admitir que le gustaba Ron y decírselo a Harry, lo descubrió mandándose cartas con otra, una Rawenclaw de pacotilla, que solo le interesaba porque se hizo famoso jugando al Quidditch. Su cabeza le decía que lo abofeteara y su corazón que lo perdonara, como siempre hizo caso al órgano más importante del ser humano.

Entró a la cocina sumida en sus pensamientos, se sentó en una de las viejas sillas sin percatarse de lo que tenía enfrente, Un flash procedente de la mesa la hizo fijar sus ojos en el objeto, era el periódico que trajo la lechuza a medio día, conforme leyó el título sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que su boca.

"_EL NUEVO DIRECTOR DE HOGWARTS, SEVERUS SNAPE"_

-¡No! –exclamó Hermione indignada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Ron asomando la cabeza por la puerta, al oír el grito se acercó a curiosear.

-¿Lo has leído? –señaló el periódico donde se apreciaba la foto de Snape posando para la cámara.

-Sí –contestó Ron- En cuanto vino.

-¿Y? –insistió la castaña por la corta y escasa respuesta.

-Nada –se encogió de hombros- Si así lo han querido… no podemos hacer nada.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín Ronald! –Bramó levantándose de la silla- Estás muy tranquilo para lo que está ocurriendo. El asesino de Dumbledore es el nuevo director, ¡un mortífago! Por no mencionar que aquí –cogió el periódico- Dice que los hermanos Carrow se ocuparan de impartir clase.

-Lo he leído Hermione, no creas que estoy tan tranquilo como tu dices, pero no podemos hacer nada –Entró en la cocina y se acomodó en una silla enfrente de ella- Ginny va a volver al colegio este año, por muchas suplicas que le hemos hecho a mis padres, dicen que estará más segura que aquí en casa. Es una sangre pura por lo que no le harán nada.

-Pero es una traidora de sangre.

-¡Ya lo sé! Te repito que yo tampoco estoy conforme con la idea, pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo –chilló con voz ahogada.

-No me vuelvas a gritar Ron –dijo Hermione intentando no perder la calma, pero con él casi siempre era imposible.

El reloj del pasillo comenzó a sonar, las manecillas marcaban las ocho de la noche, el tiempo había pasado volando. El corazón volvió a latir a ritmos incalculables, lo sentía en la garganta y la sudor comenzaba a salir por su poros.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Ron al verla así, tan abstraída.

-Sí –"No"- Estoy estupendamente –mintió. "Por una mentirijilla más, no pasa nada"

-Mientes fatal Hermione –"Genial, me ha pillado"- ¿Ocurre algo?

-Que estoy cansada Ronald –dijo Hermione harta de tanta palabrería inútil, se levantó y subió como de costumbre a su habitación, dejando al pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca.

Cerró con fuerza la puerta, que un poco más y la rompe, no se inmutó, tenía cosas más importantes en la cabeza, en especial una persona con nombre, apellido y de cabellera rubia.

Echó un vistazo a su reloj de mesa, ya había pasado quince minutos de las ocho, Malfoy la estaría esperando.

-Por Merlín, que voy ha hacer –murmuraba desesperada por su dilema. Paseó por toda la habitación intentando tomar una decisión. Tenía pocos pros y muchos contras.

Tic, tac, tic, tac, el sonido de las manecillas comenzaba a atormentarla, pasó de morder sus labios a devorar sus uñas, las cuales no habían ya rastro. Nunca antes se sintió así, como si esa "cita" por así llamarla dependiera su vida.

El timbre de la puerta sonó por toda la casa anunciando que había visita, sus piernas comenzaron a moverse involuntariamente, cogió su varita, un un rojo que tenía en la silla y salió de la habitación.

Bajó los últimos peldaños de las escaleras terminando de colocarse el chaleco, fue hasta la puerta, giró el pomo y abrió completamente la puerta. Allí estaban los Sres Weasley y McGonagall con su típico atuendo.. Sin saludar y ni si quiera mirarles salió de la casa como si estuviera poseída y sus pies fueran movidos por otra persona. Se quedaron mirándola perplejos por su no saludo. Molly comenzó a llamarla preocupada por su estado, pero la castaña no la escuchaba, se adentró más en las oscuras calles.

-Por fin llegas –dijo una voz al verla llegar a la fuente del parque.

Hermione buscó al propietario con impaciencia, trataba de asimilar lo que había hecho. Estaba en la boca del lobo por su estúpido cerebro.

-Sal ya, quiero verte –lo retó tratando de sonar firme. Los arbustos empezaron a moverse enfrente de ella, una sombra salía de entre ellos. Llevaba una capucha puesta, pero se podía reconocer perfectamente sus ojos color mercurio, fríos y sin expresión.

-No me gusta que me hagan esperar –comenzó a decirle el rubio de mal humor- ¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a tener educación Granger?

-Tuve mucha Malfoy y sigo teniendo. Pero solo cuando me tratan los demás con ella. De ti no puedo decir lo mismo –respondió secamente. Draco se acercó más a ella con peligro, Hermione retrocedió hacia atrás intentando no perder la calma.

Al llegar a su altura la cogió de los brazos con fuerza, se podía oler el aroma a menta fresca que desprendía Draco, su aroma la dejaba atontada, él la miró fijamente durante un par de segundos y sin preverlo la soltó con tanta brusquedad que regresó a la realidad.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó todavía sorprendida por el acto. El rubio se quitó la capucha dejando caer sus mechones por su rostro, dándole un toque sensual. Se podía apreciar más sus facciones extraordinariamente perfeccionadas. Habría caído a sus pies si no fuera porque era Draco Malfoy, si no su baba inundaría la fuente y quizás el parque.

-Hablemos – dijo en forma de orden. Sabía que eso crisparía a la castaña, pero como siempre dijo, dice y dirá "Me encanta irritarla, ver como su rostro se tensa y me mira con esos ojos castaños deseándome la muerte".

Se acercó al banco donde horas antes los dos tenían una charla tranquila, quitando de alguna que otra riña. Le hizo un ademán para que se sentara a su lado, cosa que le resultó entrañablemente conocido. Lo imitó sentándose en el banco, pero con la diferencia que lo hizo lo más alejado posible de él. Seguía sin aportarle confianza alguna.

- Me estoy jugando mucho al citarte esta noche aquí –su tono seguía siendo arrogante- Por lo que te exijo que pongas la máxima atención –Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a protestar, pero se le adelantó el rubio- Sé por fuentes fidedignas que estáis tras el acecho de los licántropos, gigantes y demás.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó extrañada. ¿Un traidor entre ellos? Imposible.

-Mis compañeros me contaron lo ocurrido ayer –explicó con una leve sonrisita de malicia- Qué lastima por el profesor Moody –añadió fingiendo tristeza.

-¿Me has citado solo para reírte? –dijo la muchacha apretando los dientes con fuerza.

Draco la miró y volvió a sonreír.

-No –contestó mirando de nuevo el frente. Ya no había rastro de su sonrisa, ahora solo estaba serio, como si debatiera en dejar salir lo que quería decir o aguantarse.

-Entonces… -le incitaba a continuar como si fuera un niño pequeño, a la vista de cualquiera parecería idiota, pero ahora poco le importaba.

-He decidido ayudaros en vuestro plan de acabar con el señor Tenebroso –habló por fin con firmeza, no se iba a echar para atrás ahora. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, al igual que su boca.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Él? ¿Ayudar? ¿En qué momento del día se ha cambiado de mundo y aún no se ha enterado? "Reacciona Hermione" se dijo al ver que Malfoy la miraba divertido.

-Si sigues así te van a entrar moscas –se burló al verla en estado de shock.

Al oírlo cerró automáticamente la boca, para después fulminarlo con la mirada, cosa que al rubio le hizo reír aún más.

-Sabes… -comenzó a decir- Algunas veces pienso que habrías sido toda un Slytherin

-¿Y eso por qué? –inquirió con desdén.

-Porque sabes ser fría con quien debes serlo, inteligente y arrogante, sí, esa sería la palabra –explicó contando con los dedos.

-Creía que eso de ser arrogante solo te quedaba bien a ti –puntualizó con astucia.

-No te lo niego, pero veo que tú también tienes algo –concordó el rubio asintiendo.

-Hurón.

-Rata de biblioteca

-¡Narcisista! –alzó más la voz

-¡Sabelotodo! -la imitó.

-¡Hijo de papi! ¡Rubio oxigenado! –gritó a pleno pulmón sabiendo que había vencido.

-¡Cállate! –le espetó enfurruñado al ver que perdía.

-Ahora explícame por qué quieres ayudarnos, no creo que así como así, te haya dado la vena de ser bueno –Draco se enderezó en el asiento y tomó una bocanada de aire, no estaba acostumbrado a dar tantas explicaciones, él decía y se cumplía, nada más.

-Simplemente no quiero estar en ese bando, nunca lo he querido y ahora veo la oportunidad de que todo acabe. Las cosas no salieron como esperaba. Pensaba que Dumbledore podría ayudar pero por un infortunio está muerto. Ahora solo me puedo inclinar hacia vosotros.

Hermione escuchó cada detalle con toda la atención que podía, de vez en cuando abría la boca para soltar alguna palabra, pero después la cerraba.

-Es imposible creerte Malfoy, lo siento –dijo Hermione con sinceridad, sin intención de retarlo.

-Supuse que no me creerías, no te culpo. Yo tampoco lo habría hecho. ¿Qué quieres que haga para demostrártelo? –Desde luego que no parecía el mismo Draco que conocía de años atrás.

La vida podía ser muy cómica, desde que entró en el colegio, la insultaba, humillaba, se reía de ella y en ocasiones, le deseaba la muerte. Ahora lo tenía delante de ella, pidiéndole que le dijera una forma de demostrarle que los quería ayudar, a ellos, a los que odiaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y alma, aunque dudaba de que tuviera.

-No pienses que te voy a dejar ver mi cuerpo –aclaró Draco al verla embobada, qué equivocado estaba si se pensaba que estaba admirando su belleza.

-Eso no lo desearía nunca –espetó Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

-Vayamos al grano Granger –dijo con gesto serio- ¿Me crees?

-No –sentenció alto y claro.

-Por Merlín Granger, no seas testaruda –se quejó el rubio- Deja atrás tu maldito orgullo.

-Esto es increíble, te quejas de mi orgullo, cuando aquí el maldito y puto orgulloso ¡eres tú!

-Cuida tus palabras maldita –la apuntó con su varita. Sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros y temerosos. Ella se la había jugado demasiado.

-¿Vas a atacarme? –lo retó curvando una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Debería? –la imitó, su mano no temblaba, su pulso era firme, demasiada experiencia, para su gusto.

- Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo de una vez. Termina con tu agonía, si la tienes al tenerme delante. Acaba con esta repulsión que sientes hacía mi y los que son como yo. Lo tienes muy fácil, solo tienes que pronunciar la maldición más fuerte que hay.

-Piensas que porque me digas estas cosas voy a caer en tu trampa… No Granger, no lo voy a hacer, por muy tentador que sea-bajó su varita sin cortar el contacto con los ojos marrones de ella- Te voy a demostrar que soy de fiar, te perdono la vida. Pero eso sí, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.

-Muy amable por tu parte Malfoy, así consigues que confíe más en ti –Negó con la cabeza a la vez que se reía.

-Ya no me importa lo que piensas, ya he cumplido con mi parte; ofrecerte ayuda e información. Tú no lo aceptas, eso ya es cosa tuya.

Se colocó la capucha, cubriéndose todo su rostro, exceptuando sus ojos grises, que tras las sombras parecían más sombríos.

Comenzó a caminar dirección a la salida del parque. A pesar de llevar la capa, la cual lo dejaba completamente oculto, se podía apreciar su estilo inigualable que tanto lo caracterizaba a la hora a andar.

Faltaban unos pocos metros para llegar a la verja de metal donde daba paso a la carretera, posó su mano sobre los barrotes cuando la voz que tanto esperaba lo detuvo.

-Está bien. Acepto tu ayuda –dijo Hermione cohibida. Se estaba jugando mucho.

-Sabía elección, menos mal que para algo tienes tu apreciado cerebro –Si quería alagarla, no había sido la mejor frase.

-¡OH! Cállate antes de que me arrepienta –terció molesta.

Y ahí lo tenía, a su némesis sonriendo presuntuoso por el triunfo de que ella hubiera aceptado, no hacía falta verlo, siempre lo hacía con lo cual era obvio, sabiendo que eso era lo que más le jodía en el mundo.

-Como sé que serás lista, o al menos eso aparentas te daré lo que buscas –Hermione alzó una ceja desconfiada- El señor Tenebroso va a mandar a un grupo de inferis a rondar por un barrio lleno de muggles y algún que otro mago. El cometido será mañana al amanecer, en Salahak Street. No entiendo el aprecio que le ha cogido a este lugar, pero parece ser que todos los ataques van a ser aquí. Alerta Granger. –lo último le recordó a Moody, el corazón se le oprimió, sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

-Espero que no me estés mintiendo –comentó tratando de no llorar y parecer fuerte.

-Podrás comprobarlo por ti misma, solo pido que no le digas ni una palabra a cara rajada o a zanahoria. Solo será una cosa de los dos, por tu bien y el mío.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para comunicarme contigo? –su voz sonó débil. ¿Por él? Habrá sido su imaginación.

-Mándame una lechuza a mi mansión, con que pongas solo el nombre basta. Y usando apodos. Nada que pueda delatarte a ti o a mí.

Hermione asintió, no estaba del todo segura, pero le daría una segunda oportunidad al rubio. Después de todo, trataba de hacer "el bien", ¿no?

Con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Draco se despidió saliendo del parque y desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la calle.

Se quedó completamente sola, con sus pensamientos y reprochándose lo que acababa de hacer. Ella una Gryffindor de los pies a la cabeza, defensora de todas las clases de sangre, de los derechos de los elfos, acababa de pactar un acuerdo de un mortífago, Slytherin, arrogante y defensor de la sangre limpia. Por no mencionar que ahora tenían un secreto el cual los metía a los dos.

"Peor no me puede ir, ya veremos como salgo de esta" Pensó la castaña tocándose la frente con el dorso de su mano "Piensa Hermione, piensa".

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

El salón se hallaba repleto de personas sentadas alrededor de una larga mesa color negro, nadie decía nada, sus miradas estaban posadas en un sillón que se encontraba girado enfrente de una amplia chimenea, era verano, pero el fuego estaba encendido, solo por el mero hecho de que al hombre le gustaba ver las llamas. Se sabía que era un hombre, mejor dicho un hombre con forma de serpiente, al ver sus largos dedos acariciando a una serpiente enrollada en los reposabrazos, nada más, ni nada menos que a Voldemort.

Un hombre andaba apresurado por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala, parecía emocionado por la expresión que llevaba. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta, tosió para hacer acto de presencia. Sin esperar invitación alguna, entró, caminando hacia el sillón girado. Hizo una reverencia y esperó a que Voldemort hablara.

-¿Y bien? –dijo él con voz potente y clara.

-Todo va sobre ruedas. Han aceptado. Todo va a salir como hemos previsto.

-¿Ella no sabe nada? –cuestionó sin dejar de acariciar a la serpiente y con el mismo tono calmado.

-No mi señor. Es demasiado ingenua.

-Perfecto.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

**Realmente me esperaba que a la gente le gustara, pero por los pocos comentarios que he recibido, mejor dicho, el único comentario que he recibido, veo que no.**

**Si en este capítulo no recibo ninguno tendré que borrarla. Si de verdad os gusta por favor comentar. Es importante.**

**Un saludo.**

**Gisel**


	4. Todo va mejorando

**CAPÍTULO IV:**

Risas, risas y más risas.

Era lo único que se oía en toda la casa y desde que llegó de su encuentro. Dicen que la mejor cura para una tristeza es la risa, por lo visto resultaba efectivo. Fleur y Bill hicieron una visita a la orden, para anunciar que se casarían dentro de una semana. ¡Una semana y más en estos tiempos! De seguro que la cabeza no les funcionaba del todo bien. Todos reían y felicitaban a los novios, mientras que Molly y Ginny lloraban emocionadas por la noticia. Parecía ser que ya habían olvidado lo que ocurría fuera de las cuatro paredes. Sí, eran cuatro paredes, donde se sentía asfixiada.

No quería aparentar ser grosera por no expresar la misma alegría que los demás, pero le gustaba tener los pies sobre la tierra y ser consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. "Atacaran al amanecer" Una y otra vez se repetían las palabras en su mente. Nadie sabía de donde vino, tampoco se atrevieron a preguntar, por si recibían una mala respuesta de ella. Últimamente la veían un poco distanciada y malhumorada. "Atacaran al amanecer" Maldita sea, ni hasta cuando no está él delante es insoportable.

De la rabia contenida hizo estallar la copa de champagne que tenía entre sus manos. El ligero _crash _de cristal roto resonó en los tímpanos de los presentes, haciendo que se giraran a ver lo que pasaba. Vieron a Hermione con la mirada fija en el mantel de flores, con la mano en la misma posición como si sostuviera aún la copa y un hilo de sangre recorriendo su piel.

No se movió, no emitió ningún sonido de dolor, no parpadeó, ni si quiera comprobó si su mano estaba bien. Era una estatua de granito o mármol a la vista de ellos, como si allí mismo le hubieran petrificado. Habría sido lo más sensato si no fuera porque su pecho ascendía y descendía aceleradamente.

-Hermione –la llamó temblorosa Ginny acercándose más a ella.

Nada.

-Hermione –repitió Harry.

Seguía igual.

-Parece como si la hubiera petrificado otra vez el basilisco –bromeó Ron intentando contener la risa.

Como si hubieran accionado el botón de la luz. Su mente volvió a estar en marcha. En un momento ordenó todos sus pensamientos y algunos los analizó como un ordenador. Basilisco, serpiente… ¡Malfoy y el ataque! Era ahora o nunca.

-¡Harry! –Gritó de pronto asustando a los demás- Hoy al amanecer va a ver un ataque de inferis en Salahak Street –le informó lo más rápido que pudo.

-¿Inferis? ¿Un ataque? –Repitió confuso- Hermione será mejor que dejes de dar esos paseos nocturnos, te están nublando la cabeza.

Hermione lo miró y bufó enfadada. Lo que le faltaba ahora estaba loca.

-Te lo digo enserio Harry, van a atacar. Tenemos que hacer algo-insistió sin perder los estribos.

- Eso es una barbaridad –intervino Ron, con su peculiar tono que la irritaba.

-Disculpa estoy hablando con Harry, ¿Acaso te llamas Harry? –preguntó con veneno la castaña. Ron abrió la boca pero lo luego la cerró sin soltar palabra alguna. Si había algún día en el que mejor no discutir porque si no moriría, era ese. Su color de mejillas pasó a ser el mismo color que su pelo.

-Mejor-dijo ella al obtener silencio por su lado. Volvió a centrarse en el moreno que se debatía entre creerle o no.

Ya se la jugó una vez y acabaron mal, ahora nuevamente volvía a pasar. Si ella estaba en lo cierto y no aceptaba, la vida de muchas personas correría peligro. Sin embargo, si la creía e iban y todo era una trampa, sus propias vidas estarían en riesgo. Un riesgo del cual no estaba muy seguro de querer correr.

-Harry –le llamó a modo de súplica. Fijó sus ojos verdes en los marrones de ella. Siempre fue la voz de la lógica y de la razón, si algo era demasiado arriesgado era la primera en decir no, por lo tanto le daría un voto de confianza, se lo merecía por todos los momentos en los que lo sacó en más de una ocasión de los problemas.

-Manos a la obra-anunció, Hermione sonrío por la confianza que le había dado. Se abrazaron con ternura, no se imaginaban la vida sin el otro, aunque su sangre no era la misma, en sus corazones eran hermanos.

-Esta idea no me gusta- Como siempre Ron rompía los momentos bonitos.

"Mejor no contestarle, ignorarle, Ron no existe, Ron no existe, lo que se oye es a un pájaro que no para de molestar, un bicho, una cucaracha" se decía a si misma masajeándose las sienes y cerrando los ojos. Al rato los volvió a abrir rezando para sus adentros de que Ron se hubiera ido, primero abrió uno y después el otro, Tonks reía sin parar por su actitud, mientras los otros hablaban sobre el tema y como lo llevarían a cabo.

Respiró aliviada al saber que por una vez en la vida harían lo que pedía sin rechistar demasiado, no era descuidada, tampoco se arriesgaba en cosas de las que no estuviera segura. Pero algo en su interior le decía que lo que el rubio le decía era verdad. Llamarla loca o ilusa, pero una cosa estaba clara, si era todo una mentira, lo pagaría claro.

Notó como alguien le pegaba un suave golpe en el brazo, se giró y vio a Ginny que le hacía un gesto con la cabeza para que saliera con ella. Las dos salieron juntas sin decir palabra alguna. Llegaron al principio de las escaleras y se sentaron en los primeros escalones. Pudo observar como su amiga respiraba con dificultad, algo pasaba y por su gesto, algo no muy bueno.

-Cuéntame lo que te sucede –le animó regalándole una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-No hay mucho que contar Hermione, siempre es lo mismo… -hizo una pausa y tomó aire- Harry ya ni me mira, no me habla, bueno, solo cuando no tiene más remedio. Intento hablar con él y me esquiva. Mi corazón sufre, siento como si de un momento a otro fuera a romperse en miles de trozos. Lo paso mal cuando salís en busca de los otros. Tengo miedo cuando no paro de ver el reloj y las manecillas cada vez se mueven marcando otra hora.

-Estás enamorada y te preocupas por él, es compresible. Todo tiene su motivo.

-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorada? –cuestionó con una sonrisa de lado. Hermione la miró a ella y luego a la pared. ¿Enamorada? Ni ella misma sabía que era lo que sentía por el idiota de Ron.

-No sé lo que es estar enamorada. Puede que lo esté y no sepa que es eso, o puede que no –respondió cerrando los ojos y soltando un soplido.

-Pasa de todo, no te tortures por el tonto de mi hermano, ya se dará cuenta de lo que se ha estado perdiendo –Hermione la miró sorprendida por el comentario, ¿Tanto se le notaba?

-Acaso…

-Se nota a kilómetros que lo quieres amiga, como lo miras cuando él no te presta atención, la tristeza en tus ojos cuando se envía cartas con la mema esa, cuando discutís.

-¿Crees que debería hacer algo?

-Yo creo que deberías pasar. Has estado detrás de él un año y medio o así, has hecho todo lo posible porque él se diera cuenta. Pero como siempre se ha dicho, los hombres son todos unos cortos de mente.

Las dos estallaron a carcajadas, cuánta razón tenía esa frase. El reloj marcaba las tres de la mañana, pronto llegaría la hora y aún no estaban preparados. Los nervios volvían a invadir a la castaña, ya no le quedaban uñas, el labio se mostraba a carne viva, sus ojos no paraban de pasar de Harry a Lupin, de Lupin a Tonks y así sucesivamente por todos ellos, cada vez que opinaban.

-Yo pienso que será mejor un ataque sorpresa, ponemos un cebo y cuando se acerquen más atacamos –opinó Fred apoyado por su hermano.

-Poner un cebo es demasiado peligroso, imaginaos que ellos también tienen uno o dios sabe que –intervino Arthur.

-Quien no arriesga, no gana papá –dijeron al unísono los gemelos.

-No es momento de arriesgarse a la ligera, solo nos quedan dos horas para el amanecer y seguimos sin tener nada –Harry estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Todo sería más fácil si Hermione nos pudiera decir quién es el que se lo ha dicho, así podríamos estar más seguros –Propuso Kingsley. Todos asintieron, varios ojos la miraban esperando una respuesta.

Se volvió a morder el labio con inquietud, ya no le quedaba piel. No podía decir la verdad. Ya no porque la matarían, sino porque había hecho un trato.

-El quién no os puedo decir, pero sí os puedo asegurar que es de fiar –respondió tratando de creérselo ella misma.

-Sigue sin valernos, es importante Hermione, al menos dinos el nombre –insistió.

Ella volvió a negar.

-Es la hora chicos –anunció Tonks con seriedad.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos, los que estaban de pie salieron primero, cada uno cogió sus capas y se aseguraron de que tenían las varitas. Como siempre, Molly se quedaba junto a Ginny, a pesar de que esta se quejaba por ello.

-Yo quiero ir mamá –se le oía protestar, su cara estaba igual de roja que su pelo.

-Eres menor de edad Ginevra y no vas a ir –zanjó el tema con tono severo. Ginny la miró enfadada. Se alejó de allí con paso firme, se oyó un "Malditas madres".

-De acuerdo, tenemos que aparecernos todos en Salahak Street. No lo olvidéis, nada más llegar, a buscar un lugar donde escondernos y esperar a que lleguen. ¿Entendido? –dijo Harry

-Sí –respondieron todos a la vez.

-1,2…-contó Lupin- ¡3!

El lugar donde antes se encontraban, estaba ahora vacío. Por suerte y si no pasaba nada, habrían sobrevivido todos, puesto que algunos no sabían desaparecerse.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Draco caminaba sin ánimo alguno, pero sí con su estilo, por los largos pasillos de su lujosa y costosa mansión. Había sido llamado por el señor tenebroso, seguramente y si no se equivocaba, era para asegurarse de que había cumplido con su parte del plan. Extendió una mano para girar el picaporte de la puerta, la cual lo separaba del mismísimo infierno.

-Adelante joven Malfoy, te estaba esperando –le dijo una voz con tranquilidad y que hacía erizarse los pelos. Draco avanzó unos pasos y se inclinó- ¿Qué nuevas me traes?

-El plan marcha a la perfección –contestó como si de un robot se tratase.

-Perfecto. ¿La sangresucia se lo creyó todo?

-Eso creo señor. Le dije todo lo que me dijo Greyback, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-Me alegro de oír eso. Por lo menos ya vales más que tu padre. Últimamente me está fallando en todo –dijo fingiendo decepción. Draco alzó un poco la vista para mirarlo con odio, suerte para él que el señor no se percató de aquel gesto.

-Mi señor, ¿puedo hacerle una petición? -se atrevió a preguntar el rubio. Voldemort lo miró desafiante. Nadie solía hacerle aquel tipo de preguntas.

-Adelante

-Sé que debería estar orgulloso y complacido por estar en esta gran familia, los mortífagos, pero me preguntaba si al cumplir esta tarea de la cual he sido encomendado, podría liberar a mi madre.

Silencio. "¡maldito silencio!" Voldemort parecía analizar su petición, acariciaba a Nagini con suavidad. Una sonrisa escalofriante apareció en su rostro.

-Nadie ha osado en la vida hacerme peticiones como esta –se detuvo- Pero como me estás siendo fiel y acatas mis órdenes sin rechistar… puede que te dé ese gusto. Siempre y cuando cumplas.

-Gracias señor –Draco se levantó sin dejar de lado su mirada fría y soberbia.

-Puedes marcharte.

Volvió a inclinarse y salió de la estancia, lo más rápido que pudo. No soportaba mucho la presencia de su amo.

Al cruzar una de las esquinas de los pasillos se detuvo, se apoyó contra la pared y cerró los ojos, se dejó caer lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

-¡Maldita sea! –Bramó lanzando un puño contra el suelo- Esperemos que Granger me haga caso. Me estoy arriesgando demasiado.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

La batalla comenzó hacia pena unos minutos, cuando aparecieron los inferis aprovecharon el momento y atacaron a diestra y siniestra. Llevaban por lo menos entre todos unos cuarenta, pero sin saber el lugar, ni el porqué, aparecían cada vez más.

La desesperación se acumulaba cada vez en Hermione, sus mechones se le pegaban en la cara por el sudor, su pelo enmarañado estaba recogido por una coleta mal hecha por las prisas. Su mano cada vez temblaba más por el cansancio.

Echó un vistazo su alrededor para comprobar que continuaba el grupo intacto. Por fortuna así era.

Una luz roja pasó al lado de su oreja, se giró con el corazón en un puño. Detrás de ella estaba un inferí muerto, a unos metros más, Ron todavía empuñando la varita. Ella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, al que el pelirrojo respondió con una sonrisa confortadora.

Respiró algo más aliviada, la cosa por lo que se veía iba mejorando, cada vez quedaban menos "bichos" como los había apodado Hermione y todos continuaban vivos.

-Este es el último –dijo Harry acabando con él.

Regresaron a Grimmauld Place más contentos que nunca. Aparecieron en la entrada de la casa, se sacudieron las capas y las colgaron en el perchero. El olor café recién hecho, tostadas, bacon y huevos le entró por las fosas nasales, haciéndoles babear –a Ron sobre todo- por lo que entraron a la cocina sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Devoraron la comida como si no hubieran comido en años. Disfrutaron de cada sabor con delirio, algunos soltaron un gemido por el sabor del café, parecía que tuvieran un orgasmo allí mismo.

-Veo que veníais hambrientos –comentó Molly satisfecha.

-Wawawa,dugo –dijo Ron con la boca llena.

-¡Ronald! Te he dicho un millón de veces que no hables cuando comas –le reprendió su madre.

Tragó como pudo y se aclaró la voz.

-He dicho, un día duro –repitió ahora con claridad, tocándose la barriga satisfecho por la comida. Todos rieron al oírlo, desde luego Ron podía ser todo un cómico cuando se lo proponía.

Nadie notó la silla vacía que se estaba al final de la mesa, la taza intacta al igual que el plato.

Hermione escribía lo más rápido que podía en el pergamino, estaba escondida tras su cama. Se aseguró de que lo ponía todo y la enrolló. Se acercó a su lechuza y se la colocó en el pico.

Abrió la ventana y esperó hasta que el ave desapareciera de su vista.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

El ulular y el picoteo procedentes de la ventana resonaba por la habitación. No quería abrir los ojos. No hacia ni dos horas que se había acostado. El ruido continuaba, a la vez que se intensificaba. Lanzó la almohada a la ventana, como si eso fuera a silenciar algo.

Cansado y harto del dichoso picoteo, se levantó lo más cabreado que podía haber estado en toda su vida.

Al abrir la ventana la lechuza entró y se posó sobre la silla del escritorio. Observó que llevaba una carta, algo le decía que eran buenas noticias.

Se la quitó –más bien se la arrancó- del pico y la leyó con impaciencia. Comprobó que se trataba de ella, por su pulcra y fina caligrafía.

"_Ya se ha acabado todo, cada mochuelo ha vuelto a su olivo_

_Lo hemos dejado todo limpio. _

_Gracias."_

Sonrió satisfecho al terminar de leer la carta. Todo salía a las mil maravillas, pronto tendría a su madre de vuelta…

-Pronto –murmuró en voz bajita.

Volvió a acostarse en la cómoda cama de sabanas verdes. Un brazo rodeó su torso desnudo aferrándose a él con fuerza.

-¿Ha dónde has ido? –preguntó una voz somnolienta.

-Nada importante Pansy –respondió cerrando los ojos, tratando de dormir- Nada…


	5. Besos robados

**CAPÍTULO V:**

El día amaneció –a pesar de muchos- muy temprano, los débiles rayos del sol entraba por las verdosas cortinas, iluminando un poco la estancia, uno de ellos le daba a un rubio que seguía durmiendo. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de apagar esa molesta luz, al ver que no surgía efecto abrió un poco los ojos, asimilando la luz que entraba, odiaba que amaneciera, porque sabía que los días eran muy duros para él. Se recostó en la cama dejando su torso al descubierto, notó la presión de un brazo apoyado en su cintura, miró a la persona que dormía aún a su lado, bufó y se apartó los mechones que caían por su cara.

La noticia que había recibido de Granger le alegró la noche, por lo menos durmió algo más tranquilo, si algo saliera mal, sería su fin. Tenía que planear el siguiente paso, su cerebro comenzaba a analizar detalle por detalle la delicada situación. Antes de informar sobre algún cometido, tenía que estar seguro de que se llevara a cabo.

Difícil, muy difícil.

El señor tenebroso tenía confianza en él, pero no la suficiente como para poner la mano en el fuego, sabía de sus ambiciones y eso no era nada bueno. No. Últimamente se había especulado sobre un traidor entre ellos, no había nada claro aún, pero la desconfianza entre ellos aumentaba.

Él tenía una misión y la cumpliría a raja tabla, aunque tuviera que hacer sacrificios. No estaba en situación de tirarlo todo por la borde y si eso implicaba engañar a Granger, lo haría sin dudar.

-Granger –musitó casi en un suspiro. Todavía era increíble que aceptara e hiciera caso de lo que le había contado, sabía que era demasiado confiada, pero no hasta tal punto.

-¿Has dicho algo Draco? –la voz adormilada de la mujer rompió sus pensamientos.

-Cosas mías, además no te importa –dijo tajante el rubio. Si algo odiaba era que se metieran en sus cosas.

Pansy se sentó en la cama dejando caer las sabanas y dejando su cuerpo desnudo al descubierto.

-Eres demasiado grosero Draco –Protestó molesta, se recogió el pelo con una goma y se cruzó de brazos.

-Eso no es nada nuevo para ti –rebatió secamente.

-Puede que sí.

-Anoche eso no te importaba a la hora de meterte en mi cama –dijo ácidamente.

-Tú tampoco pusiste pega –Se acercó a él con sensualidad, con un dedo recorrió desde su mentón hasta la cintura, a la vez que se mojaba los labios con la lengua.

-Solo es sexo Pansy –Respondió apartándola con brusquedad- Tú eres una más en mi lista, de las que más repito, pero al fin y al cabo una más.

-Si repito es porque soy especial mi amor. Te gusta cómo te hago sentir un hombre –Volvió a mojarse los labios- Admítelo.

-¿Quieres morir? –Preguntó Draco, sorprendiendo a la morena.

-Obvio que no –contestó horrorizada.

-Entonces cállate ya y márchate de aquí –espetó con desagrado- Cuando salga de la ducha, quiero ver que te has ido, si no es así, conocerás mi furia.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el baño, una ducha de agua fría lo ayudaría a relajarse. Dejó que los chorros recorrieran su cuerpo, levantó un poco la cara para mojársela, sentía como cada musculo se calmaban, ya no estaban tensos.

Al terminar se ató una toalla a la cintura, con otro se secó el pelo revolviendo sus platinados mechones.

Regresó a la habitación, ahora vacía, abrió su enorme armario y sacó una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y su capa de mortífago, al igual que su máscara.

No bajó a desayunar, directamente se desapareció desde su habitación, abajo solo lo esperarían un grupo de estúpidos mortífagos y el señor Tenebroso. Su casa era su cuartel y su propia cárcel.

Tenía algo más importante que hacer antes de volver a su casa y presentarse ante su señor. Solo esperaba que no fallara en lo que tenía planeado.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Hermione continuaba durmiendo, no veía motivo para levantarse todavía, ya era de día, eso lo sabía por el rebelde rayo que le daba de pleno en la cara. A pesar de eso seguía sin intención de despertar. El día anterior fue muy duro y cansado, por lo que necesitaba recobrar todas las fuerzas posibles y de paso disfrutar más de la cama.

El olor a tostadas y café recién hecho hizo que su estómago rugiera exigiendo alimento. Maldijo por lo bajo y abrió con lentitud los ojos, ralentizando el momento, cuando ya estaba totalmente despierta miró por su ventana el resplandeciente sol.

-¡Maldito sol! –dijo molesta por haberla despertado, miró a su estómago y volvió a maldecir.

Se cambió de ropa, escogió unos pantalones cortos de color verde y una camiseta sin tirantes blanca, para andar por la casa era lo más cómodo que había. Se puso sus sandalias y bajó a la cocina, no sin antes pasar por el baño y arreglarse.

-Buenos días –dijo al entrar aún con tono somnoliento y bostezando.

-Buenos días bella durmiente –le contestó Harry con burla, Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó al lado de Ron que comía sin parar, tenía tanta comida en la boca que ni la podía cerrar.

-Podrías tragar de vez en cuando Ron –le regañó un poco asqueada al tener a la vista tanta comida triturada.

Ron trató de tragar, le costó más de lo que él pensaba.

-Perdón –se disculpó cogiendo de nuevo un trozo de bacon con su tenedor.

La castaña rodó los ojos.

-Toma cariño, tu café y tu plato –dijo Molly entregándole a Hermione su desayuno.

-Muchas gracias señora Weasley –El olor entró por sus fosas, era delicioso, como todo hecho por ella.

-Que aproveche –dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Gracias –comenzó a comer con ansias, sintiendo el alivio de su estómago al recibir alimento, se bebió el café lo más rápido que pudo, provocando que se atragantara y a la vez se quemara.

Tosió varias veces, seguido de unas palmadas que recibía por parte de Ron, que ya había por fin acabado de comer.

-Eres una ansiosa Hermione –expresó el pelirrojo aguantando la risa. La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada, no era el más indicado para hablar. Si no había comido tres platos en lo que llevaba dentro de la cocina, no había comido ninguno.

Tras el desayuno el trio dorado se reunió en la biblioteca, el ambiente era tenso sin saber por qué, ninguno decía nada, Harry miraba a Hermione, al igual que Ron.

Sonrojada por las descaradas miradas de sus amigos, carraspeó con fuerza y así interrumpir el molesto silencio.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó tratando de que dejaran de mirarla.

El pelirrojo miró a su amigo, asintieron a la vez y la miró.

-Tenemos que hablar –Hermione comenzó a temblar, mala idea preguntar- Queremos y exigimos que nos digas quién te dio la información, no quiero decir que estemos desagradecidos, pero no es normal que alguien ponga de su parte y no dé la cara. Estamos preocupados por ti, últimamente estás muy rara, distante y parece que no quieras estar con nosotros.

Harry asintió dándole la razón. La castaña rodó los ojos, ella se moría por contarlo, pero tenía un trato y no era de buena educación romperlo y más si la otra persona había cumplido.

-Dejar de insistir –dijo con tono aburrido. Con un poco de suerte dejarían el tema olvidado, pero eso sería si fueran otras personas, pero ellos no, Potter y Weasley nunca dejan uno sin terminar.

-Queremos entenderte, pero no podemos. Hay una persona que nos está ayudando –levantó un dedo- Por el momento está acertando –dos dedos- según tú es de fiar –el tercero- y lo peor es que no quiere que se sepa su entidad –levantó el cuarto y bufó- ¿Seguro que se puede confiar? –cuestionó un poco dudoso sobre la fe que tenía su amiga sobre esa persona.

"Ojalá pudiera decirte que sí, que es completamente de fiar" No le había mentido sobre el plan, pero tampoco era para poner la mano sobre el fuego por él, ¡por Merlín es Malfoy! su peor enemigo desde hace años, el causante de sus lloros y su baja autoestima como chica. Sin embargo había algo… algo que le decía que confiara, que si no la había matado en su primer encuentro, ya no había peligro.

Los chicos la miraban impacientes, querían la respuesta.

-Es de fiar –aseguró con tono firme y serio. Ni mentía, ni decía toda la verdad, era un intermedio entre ambas partes.

Harry no quedó muy convencido con su respuesta, conocía demasiado bien a Hermione, escondía algo y averiguaría qué.

-¿A alguien le apetece un té? –habló de repente la castaña.

-Por mi bien –respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros. Harry asintió, observó cómo se apresuraba a levantarse y salía lo más rápido que podía de la habitación.

El agua se estaba calentando en el fuego, con la ayuda de la varita colocó las tazas en la mesa, sacó un frasco con pastas, que seguramente Molly había preparado. Cuando lo tenía todo listo cogió una bandeja para subirlo.

Ya en las escaleras, al pasar una de sus diminutas ventanas, miró a través sin esperar encontrar nada, como de costumbre. Esta vez fue diferente. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al igual que su boca, la bandeja cayó al suelo, las tazas se partieron en miles de trocitos, las pastas caían escaleras abajo. Era inverosímil lo que veían sus ojos, Draco Malfoy está enfrente de la casa mirándola, bueno a ella no, a la casa, ¿o a ella? No lo podía asegurar bien.

Él seguía mirando dónde se encontraba ella, un impulso voluntario la hizo bajar, primero se garantizó que no había nadie que la pudiera ver. Con cuidado ya en el umbral se desapareció.

Apareció en el mismo lugar donde segundos antes había visto a Malfoy, pero ahora ya no había ni rastro de él. Los buscó varias veces a su alrededor. Nada.

-Mierda –Manifestó enfadada.

-Granger –La llamó una fría voz que arrastraba las palabras, él estaba detrás de ella.

Se volteó encontrándose directamente con sus ojos mercurio, los cuales se clavaron en los suyos marrones. Hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Hermione echó un último vistazo a la casa y caminó a su lado. Durante el trayecto no abrieron la boca, ni si quiera se miraron de nuevo. Llegaron al mismo parque de siempre, Draco se sentó en la fuente, mientras que Hermione se colocó delante de él esperando impaciente lo que tuviera que decirlo, no la hizo esperar mucho.

-Muy bien, lo hiciste muy bien –Le dijo sin perder ese tono de altivez.

-¿Solo me has traído aquí para decirme esto?

-¿Y si así fuera? –le contestó con otra pregunta.

Hermione rodó los ojos irritada. Lo que deseaba golpearle en ese momento.

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, en vez de estar aquí Malfoy –espetó molesta. Draco rió con malicia, mostrando sus blancos dientes.

-Si así fuera no habrías venido -Hermione entrecerró los ojos- Confiésalo Granger, te atraigo –Lo miró como si estuviera loco, Draco se acercó a ella, como una serpiente que acecha a su presa- Me adoras, lo sé, es irresistible –prosiguió rodeándola, cada vez más cerca.

-Ya te gustaría a ti –murmuró en voz baja, sin perderlo de vista.

Malfoy la oyó y rió aún más.

-Te veo bien, el verde parece ser tu color, y esos pantalones dejan ver mucho tus piernas. Por lo visto no eres tan insignificante como pensaba.

Sus mejillas se tornaron en un color rosado, ¿él le había hecho un cumplido? Verlo para creerlo.

-Tendré que cogerlo como un cumplido, ¿no? –comentó fingiendo indiferencia.

-Viniendo de mí, sí, considérate afortunada –expresó sin para de caminar. "Como siempre tan galán".

-Qué bien-dijo con falsa alegría.

-Tenemos que hablar –su tono era serio, dejó de caminar en círculos y se puso delante de ella.

-Dime

-Aún no han dicho dónde o qué será el próximo ataque, de todas formas estar preparados para la ocasión. Esto se está poniendo serio, vuestra victoria ha enfurecido más al Lord y planea algo más fuerte.

-¿Cómo me lo dirás? Me refiero al aviso –Preguntó con miedo, no por él, sino por lo que se avecinaba.

-Encontraré la forma, eso no es problema –Siempre con tu tono de autosuficiencia.

-Sigo sin entender por qué lo haces –comentó dándole vueltas al tema.

-Algún día lo harás –aseguró acercándose más a ella, la tenía tan cerca que la analizó de arriba hasta sus labios.

Ella podía oler el delicioso aroma que desprendía, menta fresca, hacía tiempo que no lo recordaba. Parecía su droga, la dejaba alelada.

-Gracias por no delatarme –dijo a milímetros de su boca. Si no fuera por quien era, desfallecería en ese instante.

-Tú ahora lo estás haciendo –contradijo con dificultad, a causa de la cortísima distancia. Sus labios le parecían suaves, finos y delicados, un pequeño movimiento y podría comprobarlo.

"¡Hermione no pienses en eso!" se decía mentalmente. No lo podía evitar, era demasiada la tentación. Ahora le parecía la idea más maravillosa del mundo.

-No te preocupes por mí, sé cuidarme solito –susurró muy cerca de su oído, los pelos se le erizaron, sus piernas empezaron a temblar, su corazón a latir con fuerza.

-Lo mismo digo Malfoy –expresó tratando de no perder la cordura y serenidad.

Draco esbozó una sonrisa ladeada, típica de él, pero terriblemente atrayente.

-De acuerdo, me tengo que ir, nos veremos.

Iba a decirle adiós, cuando unos labios atraparon los suyos, fue rápido, pero lo suficiente para saber y confirmar que eran suaves. Sentía tocar la gloria y de repente, ya no estaban. Draco desapareció dejando a una atónita muchacha de cabellos castaños, en la misma posición. Su mano rozaba su boca con delicadeza, grabando en su memoria el beso.

-¡Él me ha robado un beso! –gritó a pleno pulmón volviendo a la realidad.

¿Enfadada? Debería estarlo, ese maldito la había besado, bueno un beso corto, pero sin su consentimiento, entonces… ¿por qué se sentía en una nube? Y ahora que él no estaba sentía frío y vacío…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Pasaron los días desde aquél extraño –increíble y excitante- encuentro. Afortunadamente sus amigos no notaron su ausencia ese día, por lo que no la llenaron de preguntas. Estaba muy distraída y ensimismada en sus cavilaciones, cada dos por tres se rozaba los labios, recordando el contacto de los del rubio. Aún podía saborear el aroma a menta que permanecía en ellos, tampoco hizo mucho por borrarlo, simplemente le encantaba.

No tenía noticias de Malfoy, tampoco sobre los ataques, por lo que eso quería decir por un lado que era bueno, ganaban tiempo y no había peligro, de momento…. El otro lado era peor, sentía la horrorosa necesidad de volver a verlo, tenerlo delante y poder deleitarse con su imponente presencia. Recorrer cada parte de su bello rostro, empezando por sus ojos, grises, fríos, con una barrera para no ver más allá y a la vez atrayentes… sus labios, delgados pero suaves a la vez, como bien había comprobado.

-¡Ya está bien Hermione! Deja de pensar en él, solo es Malfoy por Merlín –gritó por enésima vez en lo que llevaba de hora. Estaba en su habitación intentando leer un libro, pero como siempre acababa pensando en el rubio. Puso un hechizo silenciador para que nadie la oyera gritar, sino se habría enterado media calle en quién pensaba.

¿Enamorada? ¡No! ¿Gustarle? Menos aún, ¿Atraída? Podría decir que sí, sentía cierta atracción, siempre fue muy misterioso, pero una cosa no quita otra y aún muy a su pesar recordaba todos los años atrás.

-Esto va a ser muy duro –se dijo suspirando y dando por cerrada la lectura.


	6. Amigos

_**Disclamer:**__Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K Rowling, lo demás es mío._

_**Canción:**__ Friends will be friends -Queen_

**CAPÍTULO VI:**

El mes de Julio llegaba a su fin con un buen sabor de boca, no hubo más ataques por parte de ninguna criatura y menos de los mortífagos. Posiblemente la victoria frente a los _inferis_ los hizo retroceder, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba _el elegido. _Se convencía una y otra vez así mismo de que la batalla estaba ganada, demasiado bonito si fuera cierto.

El gran día llegó, el enlace de Fleur y Bill daría comienzo en un par de horas. Un día antes de la ceremonia fueron trasladados a la Madriguera, para así poder ayudar en los preparativos y adornos. Fue un día muy agotador, ya no por el esfuerzo, sino por el insufrible calor que aumenta cada vez más. Harry y Ron ayudaron a los gemelos a vaciar el jardín para poder poner las sillas y el improvisado altar, Ginny y Hermione se encargaron de la decoración, tanto las flores como las pequeñas guirnaldas que colgaban de los extremos de las sillas, arreglaron las servilletas, dándoles forma de cisne. La mesa estaba lista, la decoración perfecta, solo faltaba lo importante, los novios.

Una joven castaña terminaba de arreglarse en una de las muchas habitaciones de la casa, había escogido un bonito vestido corto que le llegaba por las rodillas, palabra de honor y de color uva, tenía un lazo negro en la cintura y su tejido era de gasa. Se recogió el pelo en un moño, dejando caer varios mechones ondulados, sus zapatos eran negros con tiras entrelazadas. De complementos solo se puso una pulsera negra y unos pendientes largos del mismo color. El maquillaje era suave y muy natural, realzó sus pestañas y sus labios.

Ella, al igual que Ginny y Gabrielle eran las madrinas de Fleur, llevaban el mismo vestido, diferenciando solo el lazo, que era de otro color. Los padrinos de Bill eran sus hermanos, exceptuando Percy que aún seguía sin hablarles, cosa que deprimió a Molly.

Todo estaba a punto de empezar, los invitados estaban en sus respectivos asientos, Harry se sentó junto a los señores Weasley en primera fila. Todos estaban nerviosos, Bill sobre todo, la novia aún no había salido, el corazón le apretaba cada vez más, solo se relajó cuando la música comenzó a sonar y las tres damas aparecían por el pasillo caminando con parsimonia, tal y como habían concordado.

Detrás de ellas apareció Fleur acompañada por su padre, llevaba un vestido color marfil, el escote en palabra de honor, una falda amplia, con una gran cola y cierre con lazada. El escote estaba decorado con pedrería, como la falda y la cola. Arrancó varios "ooh" por parte de todos, se veía preciosa, el pelo le caía en cascada con algunos mechones hechos bucles.

Monsieur Delacour la llevó hasta el altar, donde le entregó su mano a Bill, besó la frente de su hija y se dirigió a su asiento.

-Damas y caballero -comenzó el discurso un mago bajito con voz cantarina- Nos hemos reunido aquí para unir a estas dos personas, en matrimonio.

La mitad de las mujeres reunidas empezaron a llorar de la emoción, Molly y la madre de Fleur se pasaban pañuelos para secar las lágrimas. Los gemelos, Harry, Ron y Charlie reían al verlas y también a ver a Bill con cara de tontaina mirando a su mujer.

-William Arthur, ¿Aceptas a Fleur Isabelle cómo legítima esposa?

-Acepto

-Fleur Isabelle, ¿Aceptas a William Arthur como legítimo esposo?

-Acepto -esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

Ambos se colocaron los anillos, sin dejar de mirarse, desprendiendo todo el amor que podían.

-Por el poder que me ha sido otorgado -hizo un gesto para que todos se levantaran- Os presento al señor y la señora Weasley. Puede besar a la novia.

Los invitados aplaudieron emocionados, uno a uno fueron a darles la bienvenida. Los primeros fueron los señores Weasley, Molly abrazó tan fuerte a su hijo que un poco más y lo ahogaba, lloraba emocionada y no paraba de besarlo en la frente. Los siguieron los señores Delacour quienes abrazaron a su hija con ternura y le dieron un apretón de manos a Bill.

Era el turno de los terribles gemelos, que no dudaron en hacer de las suyas, hicieron que su hermano abriera una pequeña caja de color rojo. Estiró tanto al no poder abrirla que esta explotó haciendo caer miles de pétalos de todos los colores. Los invitados aplaudieron maravillados.

-Felicidades Fleur -dijo Hermione abrazando a la novia- Estás preciosa.

-Muchas _ggacias Hegmione,_ tú también, el vestido te queda genial.

-Gracias -se alejó del jaleo que se había formado, caminó hasta una de las sillas más alejadas que había, girándola dirección al campo y se sentó. Disfrutó de la suave brisa que acariciaba sus mejillas

Levantó su mano derecha y con la yema de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar sus labios. Era un hábito hacerlo. No pasaba un día en el que no lo hiciera, era como un tic, salía involuntariamente.

¿El por qué? Ni ella lo sabía, o quizás no quería saberlo. La verdad la aterraba, no quería pensar que cupiera la posibilidad que se sintiera atraída. No. Él era un estúpido arrogante, altanero y no había probabilidad que de eso fuera cierto.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

Al otro lado del campo, a kilómetros y kilómetros de distancia, apartado de la fiesta y la felicidad, iba Draco caminando por uno de sus numerosos pasillos de la mansión. No podía bajar al comedor, ahora era el cuartel del Señor Tenebroso. Muchas de sus habitaciones eran usadas como salas de tortura o Merlín sabe qué.

Seguía dándole vueltas al insólito momento en el que besó a Granger, no entendía cómo pudo hacerlo, fue un impulso, la detestaba, pero en cambio el contacto de sus labios con los suyos le gustó. A pesar de ser una impura, odiosa como ella sola, con ese simple roce, había conseguido no quitársela de la cabeza

-¡Idiota! ¡Eres imbécil! Ahora por tu maldito numerito, no la borro de mí cabeza. ¡Cerebro de trol! -se decía a sí mismo.

Reflexionó la idea de que quizás, solo quizás, Granger le gustara, no que la quisiera, ni mucho menos, ¡Que Merlín lo amparase!, si no que físicamente le atrajera. Sin embargo eso era prácticamente utópico. Nadie podía ser atraído por una persona por un simple beso, además que no llegó a ser un beso, beso, solo un roce.

Tenía buen cuerpo, como bien pudo comprobar con su escasa ropa, era hermosa sin duda, el tiempo le hizo buen efecto. Cosa que en ningún momento admitiría ante nadie.

"¿Qué barbaridades dices? ¿Granger buen cuerpo? ¿En qué momento me he vuelto chiflado? Tú eres el gran Draco Malfoy, solo las chicas de sangre pura y buena figura se merecen estar en tus pensamientos. ¡Nadie más!

Entre cavilaciones y cavilaciones, y alguna que otra peleíta con su cabeza chocó con alguien.

-¡Ay!

-Mira por donde andas Draquito- dijo Bellatix riendo. La loca de su tia, ¿Cómo tuvieron sus abuelos una hija así? Suerte que su madre salió diferente.

-No toda la culpa es mía -recriminó molesto. Se arregló la ropa, quitando restos de polvo y miró a su tía.

-Si no estuvieras siempre ensimismado, verías lo que tienes delante. ¿En qué pensabas? -preguntó mordaz.

-No te importa -contestó tajante.

-Uy, uy, estamos a la defensiva -chasqueó la lengua- El Lord quiero hablar contigo sobrino.

-¿Otra vez? -preguntó aburrido.

-Más respeto chico. Acuérdate que sirves para él -le advirtió su tía.

-Desde luego que me acuerdo. Estáis aquí todos los días. ¿Te parece poco? -preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Estás muy gallito últimamente. Me parece que te gustaría pasar más tiempo con tu padre.

-¿Dónde está? -su expresión desafiante desapareció.

Bella se encogió hombros sin borrar su sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutando de la situación.

-En uno de los calabozos supongo. Ha hecho enfadar mucho a nuestro señor, pobrecito -dijo con voz melosa cargada de ironía.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Ya te enterarás, será mejor que vayas a ver al Lord, sabes que no le gusta esperar.

Desde luego que se iba a enterar, no había aceptado la misión por devoción, tenían un trato. Caminó más apresurado, estaba que echaba chispas, en un momento llegó a la imponente puerta negra que lo separaba de su señor. Tocó dos veces con los nudillos la madera y sin esperar respuesta entró, al fin y al cabo era su casa.

Para su sorpresa la estancia estaba vacía, salvo por una persona, si se podía llamar así. Lo miraba fijamente, lo esperaba.

-Adelante joven Malfoy -dijo Voldemort con tranquilidad- Tenemos que hablar.

-Desde luego señor -contestó con acidez y arrastrando la última palabra, cosa que hizo que Voldemort ensanchara más su sonrisa macabra.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

La noche llegaba, las antorchas iluminaban el jardín, dándole una vista magnífica. La gente bailaba con alegría, otros hablaban entre ellos con una buena copa en la mano. Las botellas volaban cada vez más rápido que una snitch. Estaba siendo una boda perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Hermione bailaba con Harry, la había obligado a pesar de advertirle que no sabía y posiblemente lo pisaría, dejándole los pies más gordos que nunca. El moreno ignorando sus argumentos la sacó, realmente no lo hacía tan mal, además dada la cantidad de alcohol que habitaba en las venas de los invitados, nadie se fijaría.

Reían sin parar, no seguía los pasos que debían, se dejaban guiar por la melodía y su instinto. A ellos se les juntaron Ginny, Ron y Luna. Los pelirrojos bailaban juntos, mientras tanto Luna lo hacía sola y cabe decir que estaba encantada, se movía en círculos.

_**It's not easy love, but you've got friends you can trust,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end.**_

-¿Podemos hablar Hermione? -preguntó Harry llevándola a un lado de la carpa.

-Claro, dime -dijo mostrando su sonrisa más tierna.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Estaba preocupado.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? -cuestionó extrañada.

-Estos días has estado algo rara, te alejas de nosotros, no hablas casi y…-hizo una pausa- no paras de tocarte la boca -detalló acariciando el contorno de sus labios.

Hermione abrió la boca atónita. Se había fijado en ese pequeño detalle. Y ella pensaba que sus amigos la ignoraban y solo se acordaban por interés.

_**It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end.**_

-Hermione, Hermione -la zarandeó Harry tratando de que reaccionara.

-¿Eh? -susurró algo abstraída.

-¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? -La miró desconfiado- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Tranquilo Harry, estoy cansada de tanta fiesta, es todo. De todas formas gracias por preocuparte por mí -lo abrazó con cariño. Él le devolvió el gesto apretándola más hacia su cuerpo.

_**It's so easy now, cos you got friends you can trust,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're in need of love they give you care and attention,  
Friends will be friends,  
When you're through with life and all hope is lost,  
Hold out your hand cos friends will be friends right till the end.**_

-Solo quiero que esté bien, eres como una hermana para mí. Si te pasa algo me moriría -le dijo acariciándole el pelo- No pienses más en él, no merece la pena, es un idiota. Solo sabe hacer daño.

La castaña se apartó bruscamente, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -¿Legemerancia? Imposible.

-Es obvio, se nota a miles de leguas.

-¿Tanto?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Por nada. ¿Quién más lo sabe?

-Que yo sepa, yo solo, a no ser que haya alguien más.

-¿No estás enfadado?

-¿Debería? Solo ha sido un tonteo Hermione.

-Supongo que sí.

-Tampoco ha hecho nada grave. Es normal en él, por eso nos metemos, incluso Ginny.

-¿De quién hablas tú?

-De Ron, de quién sino -contestó como si fuera obvio. La escudriñó al darse cuenta de que no hablaban del mismo - ¿A quién te referías tú?

El sudor comenzó a salir, sus labios estaban siendo mordidos sin piedad por sus dientes. La sangre subía hasta sus mejillas. Había metido la pata y hasta el fondo. Un poco más y se delataba ella misma. La situación se le había salido de las manos.

-Hermione, ¿de quién hablas tú? -repitió el moreno enfadado por el mutismo de su compañera.

De nuevo, silencio.


	7. El raptor y la rehén

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Los pasos retumbaban por las sombrías paredes de la casa, todo estaba en completo silencio, tan solo se escuchaba el lento caminar que cada vez se intensificaba más. Dado que de vez en cuando arrojaba todo lo que se interponía en su camino. Varios jarrones yacían en el suelo hechos pedacitos.

Aquella casa iba a ser testigo de la furia guardada que contenía el dragón de ojos grises. Si había un momento de temerle, era ese.

"¿Desde cuándo el mundo se ha vuelto loco y yo no me he enterado? ¿Es una epidemia volverse estúpido? ¿Por qué todos los magos que llegan al poder acaban por perder la puta cabeza? Primero el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y ahora el Señor Tenebroso. Y lo más gracioso es que se cree que voy a aceptar la misión".

-¡Y una mierda! -gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, liberando toda su ira en aquél momento. No le importaba si le oían, ya se había callado bastante- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, soy un Malfoy! Tengo mi dignidad.

Se dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación algo más calmado. Se dejó caer en la cama de verdes sabanas, estaba exhausto después de dos horas escuchando "el magnífico plan" de su señor. Tenía la garganta irritada de tanto gritar y protestar. Nadie le solía levantar la voz a Voldemort, pero él se aprovechaba sabiendo que por el momento era su favorito, y un Malfoy nunca se deja intimidar.

-Ojalá esto sea una pesadilla -se dijo, desabrochó los botones de su camisa, dejándola abierta totalmente, se quitó los zapatos lanzándolos por la habitación.- Ya veré como salgo de esta.

Cogió su almohada y la presionó contra su cara tratando de amortiguar el grito que le pedía salir.

Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido. Las cosas se le estaban saliendo de las manos, se complicaba cada vez más y si no actuaba sabiamente, acabarían muy, pero que muy mal. La vida de su madre corría peligro.

El sueño comenzó apoderarse de él, el cansancio lo dejó débil, por lo que no tardó en dormirse.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

-De Ron estaba hablando Harry -respondió nerviosa la castaña.

El moreno intensificó su mirada al no creerle ni una palabra.

-Nunca has sido buena mintiendo Hermione -le dijo con enfado- Ahora comencemos de nuevo, ¿de quién estabas hablando?

-Ya te he dicho que de Ron -repitió tratando de sonar convincente.

-Sigo sin creerte -declaró cruzándose de brazos.- ¿Quién?

-¿Por qué te interesa tanto? -cuestionó evitando la pregunta.

-Porque hay otra persona que te está haciendo daño y no es Ron, no me gusta que estés sufriendo. Eres como mi hermana y me preocupo por ti. ¡¿Quién es?

-No sé dónde has sacado eso Harry, no hay otra persona, es el pecoso por el que tenemos por amigo -trató de sonar sincera. Rogó a su interior que Harry le creyese, no se sentía preparada para contarle toda la verdad, y menos que Malfoy y ella se veían a escondidas.

No era como dos quinceañeros que se ocultaban para demostrar su amor, esto era diferente, eran dos enemigos que se juntaban para ayudarse mutuamente para sus beneficios. Cada uno el suyo.

-Está bien -dijo al fin el moreno dándose por vencido y convencido.

Hermione bufó tranquilizada, pero lo disimuló para que no la viera.

-¿Sabes Harry? Me voy a ir a la cama, tengo mucho sueño y la fiesta creo que ha llegado a su fin -comentó depositándole un suave beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

-Está bien, yo iré a por Ronald que lo veo muy cariñoso con la botella de Whisky -le devolvió el beso y se fue a por su amigo que no paraba de beber. Sus mejillas estaban del mismo color que su pelo.

Observó cómo se alejaba de ella, no sin antes girarse y mirarla por última vez para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Sabía que el tema no se había zanjado en ese momento, que quizás Harry le dio a entender que la creía, cuando no era así, porque sabía que ella, como muy bien había expresado, no sabía mentir y que por mucho que insistiera no daría su brazo a torcer contándole lo que sucedía -porque algo le pasaba- estaba demasiado rara.

Exhaló aliviada después de que su amigo se perdiera de vista, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de delatarse ella misma? Solo faltaba que dijera: "Es que Malfoy me besó y ahora no tengo noticias de él".

Se golpeó en la frente al percatarse de lo que acababa de decir, sonaba como si estuviera preocupada por él, ¡Obvio que no! A ella no le importaba ni lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera, ¿o sí?

-¡Pues claro que no Hermione! -se contestó negando con la cabeza.

Entonces, ¿por qué no se lo sacaba de la cabeza? Bueno, no podía negar que el beso la marcó, porque lo había hecho. No se consideraba una experta en chicos, menos en besos, para eso ya estaba Ginny, que con un año menos que ella, ya se había besado con más chicos que ella, y de momento en su lista solo estaba uno con pelo rubio y ojos grises como el mercurio.

Cruzó la improvisada pista de baile como alma que lleva el diablo, no se percató que cerca de ella una cabellera roja la miraba con suma atención. Algo se estaba cociendo y estaba segura de que no era nada bueno. No por nada Hermione Granger parecía nerviosa y trataba de escapar de la escena del crimen con paso acelerado.

Entró en su habitación aún sumida en sus cavilaciones, quería sacar una conclusión y un porqué de su obsesión por Malfoy, sí, lo reconocía estaba obsesionada por el egocéntrico y ególatra del rubio -que dudaba si era natural su color- guapo, musculoso y atractivo. ¡Un momento! _"Nada de halagos y cumplidos Hermione, él no se merece eso"_

-Pero es verdad -le contestó a su vocecilla interna.

-_Él te ha insultado desde primero y aún a día de hoy lo hace, no deberías alabarlo._

-Lo noto diferente a como era antes, además ese beso… no lo noté forzado sino dulce.

-_Fue muy corto como para que lo denomines beso, no puedes aclarar si era dulce o no en menos de 5 segundos. _

-Fue especial -murmuró rozándose de nuevo sus labios y recordando el sabor a menta que desprendía el rubio.

_-¡Bah! Tonterías. _

-¿Tú que sabrás? -cuestionó enfadada.

_-Lo mismo que tú, por algo soy tu cerebro, la voz de la razón, será mejor que te acuestes, que si te ve alguien hablando sola pensará que estás más loca que Lovegood. _

-Cierto -aceptó, se quitó la ropa, sacó su camisón color malva y se lo puso. Se dejó caer en la cómoda cama y dejó el sueño la atrapara.

Mañana sería otro día.

-Nada puede empeorar -murmuró muy bajito, por fin cayó rendida.

Cuan equivocada estaba si pensaba que iba a ser así.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

El sol comenzaba a salir más intenso que nunca, los rayos iluminaban más que nunca desprendiendo calor. Con dificultad traspasaron una ventana donde estaba cubierta por unas pesadas cortinas verdes. Alumbrando a un joven hombre ya despierto, sentado en el filo de su cama con expresión seria y pensativa.

No serían más de las ocho, pero eso no importaba, tenía cosas más serias en las que pensar. Por lo que el sueño se desvaneció muy pronto. Continuaba viendo el plan como una absoluta pérdida de tiempo, no daría resultado y fracasaría. Un Malfoy no se podía permitir fracasar, pero siendo realistas lo que le pedían era realmente muy complicado e imposible. No se rendiría en intentarlo, por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo tenía que hacerlo, por su madre, por él. Su padre ya le importaba poco, gracias a él estaba metido hasta el cuello, en una batalla que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Su vida estaba en juego por su estúpida ideología.

Necesitaba un baño, pero uno bueno. En los que se tiraba por lo menos más de media hora, relajado bajo los chorros de agua fría que recorrían su cuerpo, tranquilizando cada musculo suyo. El momento no se hizo mucho de esperar, se metió en el baño y abrió el grifo de su bañera color negro.

Pasarían más de 45 minutos cuando salió, tomando su toalla y envolviéndosela en su cintura. Se miró en el espejo, con los dedos comenzó a peinar los mechones rubios que caían desordenados a causa del agua. Se veía tan atractivo que como todo presuntuoso, sonrió a su reflejo y guiñó un ojo.

Porque a pesar de tener la vida que estaba teniendo; bajo presión constante y estando entre la espada y la pared, no podía dejar de creerse el _Mister Universo del Mundo Mágico_. Aunque muchas no lo dudarían y le darían la razón.

Terminó de vestirse con lentitud, no tenía prisa por acabar. Planeó todo en su mente mientras se abotonaba la camisa y se colocaba la capa. Lo repasó una y otra para asegurarse de que todo estaba correcto y no había lagunas.

Con un chasquido de dedos, un elfo se le apareció delante de él.

-¿Sí mi amo? -preguntó haciendo una reverencia.

-Voy a salir, no sé cuándo regresaré. Si preguntan por mí, diles que he ido a comprobar unas cosas -le explicó el rubio fríamente.

-¿Y si preguntan qué cosas? -cuestionó dudoso y a la vez temeroso por la reacción de su amo.

-¡He dicho unas cosas y no se hable más! -Sentenció rudo.- Lárgate

-Sss… sí mi amo -repitió la reverencia y desapareció.

Se masajeó las sienes tratando de eliminar todo rastro de la jaqueca que estaba comenzado a tener. Dos minutos y ya estaba alterado. Como deseaba que todo se acabara pronto, y tuviera la vida que tenía antes. Donde él decía y se hacía.

Consultó la hora en el reloj de su cuarto. Apenas eran las 10, dudaba que todos se hubieran levantado. Por lo que pudo escuchar en la noche, se lo habían pasado genial torturando a un preso y seguramente bebiendo. Vamos, una resaca de que te cagas.

-Imbéciles -solo el simple hecho de saber que usaban su magnífica mansión para hacer barbaridades, lo enfermaba y a la vez cabreaba.- Me las pagarán.

¿Cuánta sangre derramada habría en sus paredes y suelos? ¿Y los cuerpos? ¿Seguirían en las mazmorras? La sola idea le hizo cerrar los ojos y aguantar las náuseas que le producía. Poco lo importaba la vida de los impuros y traidores a la sangre, eran escoria, basura que tenía que ser eliminada de un momento a otro. No le interesaba el cuándo, no tenía por qué ser ya, todos recibirían sus castigos con el tiempo. En especial el apestoso trio dorado; Potter, un incompetente como él no puede ser el que acabe con el Señor Tenebroso, solo se creía el mejor porque en varias ocasiones ha salido airoso de muchos encuentros contra él. Esta vez será diferente, recibirá su castigo y eso significa; su derrota.

-Pura suerte y mucha ayuda -se dijo Draco atravesando la gran puerta de su mansión.

El otro infeliz; Weasley. El pelo zanahoria, el pecoso bobo, el perrito faldero y lame-culos de San Potter. Sangre pura por error y pobretón de primera. El más idiota de su familia, porque hasta su hermanita pequeña es mejor que él en todo. Eso tendría que ser lo más humillante… sin embargo para él será como un orgullo, dado su vida siempre ha sido una humillación. No se merece castigo, desde que nació lo ha tenido siempre; ser el peor en todo y el hazmerreír.

Ahora venía su parte favorita… la pelo-arbusto-Granger. Odiosa desde su llegada a este mundo, la "lista" del grupo -aunque para serlo no hace falta mucho- "Somos jóvenes y ganamos al mal". ¡Merlín! Cómo deseaba cogerla del cuello y apretarla hasta dejarla sin vida. Toda su vida se la pasaba leyendo libros, ¿no hay nada mejor que hacer? Ah sí, contestar a todas las preguntas y hacerte un discurso de una simple explicación. Le buscaba porqués a todo, pues que busque uno del porqué tiene el pelo como un nido de pájaros y es una maldita sangre sucia que osó pisar el mundo de los magos.

-Seguro que sus padres le rogaron al chiflado de Dumbledore que aceptara a su hija, querían estar lejos de ella. Hasta con ellos sería insoportable.

Otra que también se creía mejor que nadie, porque había sido prefecta, novia de Krum, la mejor de la clase y la que tuvo la osadía de golpearlo en tercero.

-Aún recuerdo el golpe -masculló entre dientes, deteniéndose en el centro del jardín- Me vengaré de ti.

¿Novia de Krum? Bueno, a ese gorila sin dos dedos de cerebro no le importaría estar con una impura, su mente no daría para más. De todas formas, Granger ha triunfado -dentro de sus escasas posibilidades- por primera vez en su vida.

¿Llegarían a besarse?

-A ti eso no te importa Draco -se reprendió el rubio por pensar tal cosa.

Entonces… ¿por qué solo de pensarlo, algo lo carcomía por dentro? "Esos son las arcadas que produce el imaginarlo". Sería eso, no podría ser otra cosa.

Sacó su varita de su bolsillo, se colocó la máscara y en un segundo desapareció.

¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»

-Te lo he dicho antes Harry, necesito ir a tomar el aire -dijo Hermione tomando la perilla de la puerta.

-Sigo diciéndote que es peligroso -se cruzó de brazos el moreno- Ron ayúdame.

-Yo no pienso decir nada -se opuso el pelirrojo haciendo un gesto con la mano- Luego el que sale herido soy yo.

Hermione rodó los ojos ante la estupidez de su amigo.

-¿Algo más? -sugirió mirando a Harry.

0Él negó con la cabeza. Sin la ayuda de Ron, poco podía hacer.

-De acuerdo -abrió la puerta y salió por ella dando un portazo que hizo gritar a la señora Black.

-Lo que nos faltaba -manifestó Ron alzando los brazos.

-Ha sido tu culpa, si me hubieras apoyado no habría cerrado de golpe -lo acusó tapándose los oídos por los bramidos del cuadro.

El aire fresco la hacía sentir bien, apenas unas horas antes había regresado de la madriguera. Quería pasear para despejar su mente, la casa era un completo alboroto, siempre que no se peleaban los tres, alguien los visitaba y comenzaba la guerra. Que si uno proponía atacar en no sé dónde, el otro brindaba con copas por el triunfo obtenido, otros simplemente se sentían solos y querían hablar con alguien.

Iba tan distraída que no miraba por donde andaba y mucho menos quien la seguía de muy cerca. Cruzó una de las calles paralelas cuando una mano le tapó la boca y la arrinconó en un callejón sin salida.

Con bastante violencia trató de soltarse, cuando lo logró al instante -para su sorpresa- se encaró contra su agresor. Abrió desorbitadamente los ojos, al igual que su boca. No podía ser, era imposible que lo tuviera de nuevo ante ella.

-Malfoy -susurró sin salir de su asombro. Un flash apareció en su mente, las imágenes de él besándola. Era el momento de ajustar cuentas y pedir explicaciones.

-Granger -La imitó con sequedad.

La acorraló entre la pared y él. Colocó sus brazos a ambos lados impidiendo que ella saliera. León y serpiente. Impura y puro. Blanco y negro. Raptor y capturada. Noche y día. Clavó sus ojos grisáceos en ella, y lentamente se acercó hasta quedar a milímetros de su boca. Su mirada era tan fría que solo de verlo daban escalofríos. Rozó con suavidad sus labios.

Y como si nada, la besó.


	8. Vieja Chiflada

**CAPÍTULO VIII:**

Una oleada de emociones recorrió su cuerpo, empezando por los dedos de los pies, hasta los pelos de la cabeza, pasando por su espina dorsal. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago que la hacía sentir en una nube, los labios del rubio luchaban por abrirse paso entre los suyos y así adentrarse en su boca. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo consiguió, metiendo la lengua lo más profundo que podía, sacando unos cuantos gemidos por parte de Hermione.

Era la segunda vez que la besaban en toda su vida, mejor dicho, la primera. Dado que la otra, solo fue un simple roce, aunque para ella fue mucho más. No recordaba que era lo que iba a decirle en el momento que se lo encontró, tampoco recordaba su nombre, ni el día que era. Solo los labios de Malfoy le hacían saber que estaba en el presente y por lógica, viva.

Simplemente se dejó llevar, era cierto que no sabía besar, pero ella aprendía rápido y pudo unirse al ritmo que llevaba él perfectamente. Sorprendiendo así al mortífago. En un arranque, Draco rodeó su delicada cintura entre sus brazos, atrayéndola más hacia él, no era consciente de sus actos, más no le importaba en ese momento. Fue subiendo la mano, metiéndose por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba ella, con el simple roce de sus dedos en su tersa piel, las piernas comenzaron a temblarle, dios gracias a Merlín de que él la sujetaba en ese mismo momento, sino caería torpemente al suelo, pequeñas descargas de electricidad se adentraron en el cuerpo de ambos, erizándoles así los pelos. Lentamente fue subiendo la mano hasta el broche que unía su sostén. Hizo un intento de desabrocharlo, sin embargo…

Notó un empujón que lo separaba de sus labios y a la vez una mano cruzando su cara con fuerza.

_¡Plaf!_

-¿Qué cojones te ocurre Granger? -vociferó el rubio cubriéndose su mejilla -ahora roja- con la mano.

-No vuelvas a tocarme Malfoy. ¡Nunca! -gritó ella acalorada, colocándose una de sus manos en el pecho, que subía y bajaba agitado. Las mejillas tenían ahora un color rosado por el subidón de adrenalina -y de hormonas- que acababa de recibir.

Temblaba estrepitosamente, acababa de pegar a un mortífago y dudaba mucho que consiguiera salir viva, otra vez.

Esperó cautelosa la reacción del rubio. Sacó la varita pegándola a su cuerpo, pero sin bajar la guardia. Observó cada uno de sus movimientos. Él seguía con la mano en la mejilla golpeada, taladrándola con la mirada, un poco más y conseguiría atravesarla. Se sentía incomoda por su observación tan directa y más por el silencio que se acababa de producir.

-Tenemos que hablar -se aventuró a decir con nerviosismo, siendo ella la que rompía el silencio.

Draco la fulminó con sus ojos color mercurio, se sentía terriblemente enfurecido por el osado acto de agredirlo, a él, al Gran Draco Malfoy. Si hubiera sido otra persona ya estaría a veinte metros bajo tierra, pudriéndose con los gusanos o quizás aún mejor, ahogándose entre sus dedos apretados fuertemente en su cuello.

Con suavidad separó su mano de la cara, cerró los ojos por el dolor que sentía, le escocia mucho. Eso le dejaría una buena marca. No podía permitirse aparecer por la Mansión así. Pero eso era otra cosa que apartaría para luego.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pegarme? -preguntó, controlando sus ganas de matarla. Hermione apretó más su varita contra ella sin intención de retroceder. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Pero su orgullo de Gryffindor era mayor.

-De la misma forma que tú te has cogido la libertad de meterme la mano por debajo de la camiseta -argumentó ácidamente, sin mostrar arrepentimiento alguno.

-Estabas disfrutando Granger, no lo niegues -se acercó a ella, tratando de intimidarla- Se podía oír a leguas los gemiditos que emitías de satisfacción -sonrió de lado- Confiesa de que te gusto ratita de biblioteca. No es ninguna vergüenza, al contrario, sería la primera vez que haces algo bueno.

Levantó la mano y la acercó al delicado cuello de ella, lo rozó con lentitud provocando pequeños espasmos en ella por el contacto. Tenía la oportunidad perfecta para apretarlo y matarla, podía tenerla ante él suplicándole por su vida y por un poco de aire, mientras que él se regocijaba viéndola sufrir. Pero no fue así.

Hermione cerró los ojos por el contacto de las yemas en su piel. Era una sensación extremadamente agradable. El corazón latía furiosamente amenazando con salirse del pecho. Notó como la mano del mortífago se abría abarcando todo lo que era su cuello y por un momento, esperó a que él apretara…

Habrían pasado unos minutos en los que ninguno de los dos se movieron, continuaban en la misma posición, Hermione con su varita apretada contra el estómago mirando al rubio esperando a que actuara y Draco por su parte con la mano agarrando el cuello de ella pero sin apretarlo, con la vista fija en él.

-Todo sería más fácil después si te matara ahora -susurró más para sí mismo que para ella. Sin embargo ella lo escuchó.

-Entonces, hazlo -lo incitó cogiendo la mano con la suya y ayudándolo a apretar.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco cuando ella lo tocó, pero a su vez sintió una emoción desconocida por el mero hecho de rozar su piel. Cuanto deseaba hacerlo, pero no debía, no podía. Algo se lo impedía y se odiaba por eso.

-Jovencitos, yo que vosotros no pelearía más, es una tontería -intervino una voz desconocida, pero a juzgar por el tono, muy anciana.

Ambos se voltearon, Draco sin soltar el cuello de la chica. Una viejecita de pelo canoso y a juzgar por su aspecto, no tendría más de 80 años sonreía a los dos jóvenes desde la entrada al callejón. Llevaba un carrito de la compra y encima de este un gato color marrón.

-¿Disculpe? -preguntó anonada la castaña. Como acto reflejo escondió la varita en uno de sus bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Miró de reojo al rubio que continuaba en la misma posición, mirando con repulsión a la anciana.

-Os decía, que no peleéis más. Los jóvenes de estos días discutís por cualquier cosa -explicó la anciana negando con la cabeza.

-Muggle será mejor que te largues -espetó Malfoy cabreado por la intervención de la mujer.

Hermione se puso tensa al oírlo, la había llamado muggle, cuando ellos ni sabían lo que significaba. Le lanzó una mirada furtiva para advertirle de su metedura de pata.

-¿Muggle? -Repitió perpleja- ¿Ahora nos llamáis así a los viejos? Interesante… -murmuró.

Era hora de actuar y arreglar lo ocurrido. Con suavidad trató de quitar la mano de él de su cuello. Para su sorpresa fue fácil, pues Draco seguía mirando a la mujer y no se percató de que su mano estaba siendo movida.

Por fin se liberó y su cuello estaba a salvo. Se lo acarició con cuidado y respiró hondo. Se encaró con la anciana que seguía sonriéndole y no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de exasperación.

-Señora, no es lo que parece, no piense que él me estaba atacando -le explicó con una gran mentira, _"Desde luego que era lo que parecía"._

-No intentes excusarlo hija, yo sé lo que he visto -la contradijo arrugando la frente, miró a Malfoy en forma de reproche y añadió- De todas formas, como he dicho antes, seguro que es una tontería.

Silencio.

La anciana los miraba esperando una respuesta o algo por parte de ellos, sin embargo ninguno se movió.

-¿Por qué está segura de que es una tontería? -preguntó la castaña rompiendo el silencio, ¿qué era lo que aquella mujer les quería decir? Porque algo era. Estaba segura.

Sin embargo mientras la castaña hablaba con la mujer, Malfoy continuaba mirándola con desconfianza, nada de aquello le olía bien. No era muy normal cuando veías a dos personas discutiendo y una de ellas tomando con fuerza el cuello de la otra, pararse a hablar, no, lo más normal era llamar a las autoridades. Es así, ¿no?

-¿Qué es lo que pretende decirnos vieja? -intervino con hosquedad y directo.

Hermione esperó ansiosa la respuesta, la curiosidad la estaba matando. Se pudo dar cuenta de que ahora Malfoy estaba colocado a su lado, solo los separaban unos pocos milímetros. La mandíbula la tenía tensa, igual que cuando estaba furioso en Hogwarts, hacía apenas unos meses atrás, que para ella, ya parecían años. Un extraño recuerdo llegó a su cabeza, dejándola completamente fuera de la conversación que ahora tenían Malfoy y la anciana; el rubio le gritaba, maldiciéndola y la otra le regañaba diciéndole que a las personas mayores había que tenerles respeto. Todo un show. Ella ajena a todo eso, se concentró en su recuerdo.

_-Vamos Hermione, cuéntamelo -le insistía Ginny sentándose en una cama, enfrente de ella._

_-Ya te he dicho que no, así que no insistas -contestó del malhumor, caminando hacia el armario que había en la habitación de las chicas para sacar el pijama._

_-Eres muy mala conmigo, lo sabía ¿no? -le reprochó fingiendo un puchero. Ante esto la castaña no pudo evitar reír. Ver a Ginevra fingiendo ser una niña buena, era gracioso, puesto que de "niña" y "buena" tenía bien poco._

_-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres que te cuente?_

_-Todo; quien es él, a que curso va, y porque siempre pareces abstraída de este mundo y me apuesto 20 galeones a que es pensando en él -respondió con una sonrisa pícara._

_Hermione bufó dándose por rendida, volvió a su cama, donde la pelirroja la esperaba ávida y se sentó. Tomó unos minutos donde ordenó todo lo que tenía para contar y con un suspiró comenzó._

_-Éste… chico -omitió el nombre- Parece que esté enfermo y estoy preocupada por él, no es el mismo de siempre, está más demacrado y… triste. Sinceramente me gustaría saber que le ocurre. Por eso estoy a veces en otro mundo, porque me quedo pensando._

_-Mmm… ya veo -fue lo único que dijo, su expresión era pensativa, demasiado para ella._

_-¿Contenta?_

_-No, porque uno -levantó un dedo- No me has dicho quién es, dos -otro dedo- tampoco has mencionado el curso y tres -otro más- Estás coladita por ese chico -dijo con cachondeo._

_La castaña abrió los ojos escandalizada por la aclaración tan ridícula que había dicho. ¿Ella coladita? Ni en la otra vida. ¿Cómo podía insinuar tal cosa? Las quaffles debían de haberle afectado a la cabeza._

_-El quién no es importante, y el curso es el mismo que el mío. No voy a dar más detalles y más después de oír tal barbaridad salida de tu boca._

_Ginny se levantó enfurruñada por la escasa información que había recibido de su amiga. Levantó el mentón alto con orgullo y salió de la habitación, no sin antes girarse y sacarle la lengua como gesto de burla. Cerró la puerta con un leve portazo._

_Una vez ya sola, Hermione se recostó sobre el colchón, apoyando su mano para sujetar la cabeza. No tenía que haberle dicho nada a su loca amiga, si llegara a averiguar quién es, se moriría de la vergüenza y seguramente quisieran matarla._

_Pensó en esa persona de la que últimamente se preocupaba demasiado, barajó la posibilidad de que la atrajera, aunque fuese un poco solo. Sin embargo aquella idea continuaba pareciéndole absurda, ella tenía claro al cien por cien que su corazón latía por el idiota de Ronald Weasley. Con este último pensamiento cerró los ojos para poder conciliar el sueño. No obstante solo consiguió dormir cuando unos ojos color grises aparecieron en su mente._

Y ahora lo tenía a su lado, como si nunca hubieran sido enemigos, solo simples conocidos, con esos mismos ojos con los que soñó esa vez en su cuarto. Los mismos que ya no la miraban a ella con odio, sino que ésta vez iban dirigidos a otra persona que tenían delante. Gracias a eso, pudo comprobar que de cerca eran más bellos aún. Se podía apreciar perfectamente que eran misteriosos, que él trazaba una barrera invisible para que nadie pudiera mirar más allá. De perfil le hacía parecer el ser más bello que habitaba la tierra, con su piel nívea, con sus fracciones perfectas, sus ojos cautivadores y hechizados, los cuales se voltearon para mirarla. Fue en ese instante cuando reaccionó al darse cuenta que estaba admirándolo y él se había percatado, era obvio puesto que ahora esbozaba su sonrisa de lado, marca Malfoy.

Recompuso la compostura y miró de nuevo a la anciana que ahora acariciaba a su gato. Por lo visto ya habían acabado de discutir, algo muy usual en el rubio. Más se diría, que era su actividad preferida.

-¿Ya has terminado de pelear con la señora? -se mofó Hermione, tratando de no parecer nerviosa por la intensa mirada de él.

-Esta muggle me pone de los nervios, consigue sacarme de mis casillas -susurró en voz baja, pero aun así sonaba frío y hosco.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué tarde es! -Exclamó la anciana mirando el reloj- Será mejor que me marche.

-Desde luego -masculló entre dientes Malfoy.

-Hijos míos, se nota vuestro amor a leguas, no peleéis por tonterías. Os queréis y eso es más fuerte que cualquier cosa -confesó la mujer, cogiendo el asa del carro- Qué tengáis un buen día -con esto último prosiguió con su camino, dejando a dos magos congelados y a la vez con la boca abierta.

Se miraron desconcertados sin borrar su expresión. De repente como si de un calambre se tratase, se separaron casi un metro el uno del otro. Pronto recordaron el motivo del porqué habían llegado a tal situación y de golpe ambos empuñaron su varita.

-Desde luego que las muggles sois idiotas, sin cerebro, ni lógica -atacó con su lengua viperina.

-Perdona que te corrija, pero aquí los únicos idiotas sin cerebro que hay sois vosotros, los sangre pura. ¿Qué diría tu círculo de amigos, si contara que te has encarado con un viejita muggle? -Inquirió, disfrutando de la cara de enojo de su oponente- Por no decirte que ha insinuado que quieres a una sangre sucia -agregó con una sonrisa, pero a su vez sintió un estremecimiento, ¿eso era posible? Esperaba que no, ¿o sí? ¡No, claro que no!

-A esa vieja se le ha ido el cerebro de paseo. ¿Yo sintiendo algo por ti? Prefiero mil veces los _cruccio_ de mi tía Bellatrix -contestó con una mueca de asco.- Además, la vieja chiflada también ha dicho que tú me quieres, eso es más creíble, puesto que soy irresistible.

-Ojalá Merlín te escuche y deje que tu tía te torture hasta dejarte sin conocimiento, hurón de pacotilla.

Iba a responderle cuando el cielo se oscureció de pronto, algo extremadamente extraño dado que solo era medio día, no eran nubes negras, por lo que lluvia no podía ser. La gente comenzó a encerrarse en sus casas por la temprana llegada de la "noche". Su instinto le decía que no era solo, sino que había algo muchísimo peor detrás.

Y como si alguien le hubiera leído el pensamiento, del cielo comenzaron a descender con suma rapidez rayos de diferentes colores. Uno de ellos, de color verde le dio de pleno a una muchacha que caminaba con tranquilidad, robándole así su inocente vida. Hermione abrió la boca dispuesta a gritar, pero nunca se efectuó el ruido, puesto que una mano se la tapó para ahogar el grito. Miró con desesperación a Draco, el cuál miraba a todas partes con su varita alzado en la otra mano. De un empujón la adentró más al callejón, sin dejar de mirar. La lanzó contra la pared de piedra, sacando así un quejido de dolor por parte de ella.

-Granger, tienes que largarte -le dijo dándole la espalda y mirando al cielo.

Hermione no contestó, solo lo miró y pudo observar como su expresión ya no era fría, sino preocupada. ¿Por ella quizás?

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó colocándose a su lado con varita en mano. Si había que luchar, ella lo haría también.

Malfoy la miró serio. Era una necia por quedarse ahí y no huir. Su vida estaba en peligro, centenares de mortífagos aparecían en mitad de la calle y ella seguía ahí a su lado.

-Granger -la llamó de nuevo, ganándose una mirada de ella- Por…favor… márchate -suplicó forzoso. Hermione parpadeó conmocionada por la forma de pedírselo. Meditó por segundos. Finalmente asintió.

-Cuídate -le dijo con suavidad.

-Siempre lo hago -aseguró con su sonrisa ladeada.

Un estallido resonó por toda la calle, levantando polvo y humo por doquier. Draco movió la mano para dispersarlo, cuando su visión volvía a ser perfecta Granger ya no estaba y en su lugar se encontraba Bellatrix con su sonrisa macabra grabada en su rostro.

Algo muy malo estaba a punto de ocurrir.


	9. Ataques

**CAPÍTULO IX:**

_-¡Noticias de última hora! ¡Londres está siendo atacada! Las autoridades todavía desconocen el cómo, solo pueden verificar que los viandantes caen al suelo ya muertos. Uno de los pocos testigos que han sobrevivido y todavía conservan un poco de su cordura, asegura que unos rayos de diferentes colores son los que acaban con las vidas de las personas. Los meteorólogos y científicos están comprobando esta teoría, dado que nadie puede creer que los rayos sean los causantes. Los políticos acusan a las bandas terroristas, argumentando que estén usando armas muy avanzadas. Nadie sabe nada todavía. Lo que es cierto que reina el caos en estos momentos. Civiles y funcionarios fallecidos llenan las calles de Londres. La desesperación aumenta por segundos. ¡Que ya se acabe todo esto! Seguiremos informando en cuanto tengamos más noticias… -La voz del locutor se apagó, cuando Harry cerró la radio sobrecogido. Inhaló una buena cantidad de aire antes de girarse y encarar a las personas que residían en la cocina. _

-¡Esto es horroroso! -gritó Molly Weasley, con los ojos llorosos. La terrible noticia había conmocionado a todos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo Harry -dijo Lupin con semblante serio. Tenían que mantener la calma.

El moreno se giró. Miró a cada de uno de los presentes, había que tomar una decisión, y una muy importante. Personas inocentes estaban muriendo y lo peor de todo es que no podían hacer nada. Si se inmiscuían podían ser exhibidos por sus actos. Había que actuar y rápido. No podían permitir que los mortífagos continuaran matando a sangre fría.

-Sí -afirmó el chico- Pero no sé cómo -agregó dudoso.

-Podemos actuar desde las alturas, o desde las sombras. Tú sabes que cuando queremos, podemos pasar de desapercibidos.

-Suena muy bien eso Hestia, pero todavía falta saber cómo. Si hay muggles por la zona, será muy difícil atacar sin ser vistos. Muchos de aquí sabemos desaparecernos, pero otros no. No podemos luchar, salvar a los muggles y ayudar a nuestros compañeros a la vez. Somos magos, sí. Pero una cosa no quita otra. Nuestros ojos y nuestras mentes tienen que estar claras y fijas en un sitio, no en tres -argumentó Arthur desde su silla. Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

-No te quito la razón la Arthur, pero no olvides, que no estamos nosotros solos. Están los aurores, los que no pertenecen a la Orden -rebatió Tonks, se alzó y miró a los demás- Yo no sé vosotros, pero yo me voy a luchar contra los mortífagos, no quiero seguir aquí sin hacer nada y sabiendo que está muriendo gente inocente. -con una última ojeada al grupo, salió de la habitación dejándola en completo silencio.

Sus intenciones desde un principio eran motivarlos sabiendo que tenían una oportunidad de vencer. Que al decir eso, ellos las seguirían olvidando todo lo adverso y aventurarse en una batalla que tenía la plena certeza que ganarían.

Ella era así. Nymphadora Tonks, una chica atrevida que no dudaba nunca en meterse en una pelea siempre y cuando el bien venciera. Torpe, sí. Pero cobarde nunca. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron, no podía aparecerse, no estaba concentrada por los nervios y de momento quería conservar su cuerpo entero. La adrenalina que tenía acumulada, necesitaba salir de una forma u otra. Correr la tranquilizaba.

Sabía que ellos tardarían más en reaccionar. No los culpaba. Era un tema serio, pero como ya se había dicho antes, era atrevida y valiente. Tanto que por eso motivo tenía varias discusiones con Remus, tanto en lo profesional, como en lo sentimental. _"Estás loca Nymphadora, siempre poniéndote en peligro. Algún día regresarás, pero en un ataúd, eso si no desaparece tu cuerpo"_ Siempre la misma frase que conseguía entristecerla, su amor no tenía confianza en ella. Y por lo cual siempre acababan la mitad del tiempo peleados. Como ese día.

Remus Lupin no había dormido en su casa aquella noche, quizás se habría quedado en casa de los Weasley, de Kingsley o Merlín sabe dónde…Estaba tranquila, puesto que estaba en la reunión, pero ni una simple mirada, ni un simple hola. Él la eludía siempre que podía.

Su color rosa chicle se transformó en negro, porque para ella todo lo que le rodeaba se volvía oscuro; en el amor ya no veía la luz.

Sus piernas dejaron de moverse al cruzar una esquina de la desierta calle de Londres, se llevó una mano a la boca para ahogar el grito que iba a salir. La visión que tenía ante sus ojos era de lo más dolorosa; cuerpos ya inertes decoraban las aceras y el asfalto, los que aún vivían corrían atemorizados de un lado a otro, buscando una salida, pero lo peor de todo es que no podían. Mortífagos tapaban las salidas de las calles más cercanas, lanzando hechizos por doquier. Parecían ser veinte por lo menos. Los gritos de desesperación la hicieron empuñar en alto la varita y recordarle que tenía que seguir. Con decisión avanzó lanzando hechizos a cada encapuchado que veía con una varita en mano. Buscaba ansiosa a algún compañero o cara conocida que ayudara. La policía muggle estaba muerta y por lo que pudo ver, varios aurores también.

Esquivó varios hechizos que cruzaron a los lados de su cabeza. Se agachó en el momento en el que uno iba directo a su cara. Sintió la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, colocó una mano en su corazón y respiró hondo. Volvió a levantarse y continuó con su batalla.

Consiguió desarmar a tres mortífagos y atarlos. Con suerte varios compañeros suyos hicieron su aparición y la ayudaron llevándose a los capturados. Siguió lanzando hechizos a capa y espada. Sangraba por una de sus rodillas, no había reparado en ese detalle hasta que la herida le comenzaba a debilitar. Más no hizo caso, ayudó a uno de los muggles que se encontraba escondido detrás de un coche. Era una niña de no más de 5 años. Temblaba estrepitosamente, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, posiblemente de tanto llorar. Agarraba con fuerza un osito de peluche. Sintió su instinto maternal florar al verla, tan inocente y asustada. Ella la miraba con temor, trataba de esconderse más, pero ya estaba contra el coche.

-Tranquila -le susurro con dulzura- Yo soy de los buenos.

Le tendió una mano, la niña dudó entre aceptarla o no. Miró a su alrededor y luego a la mujer que tenía delante. Extraña, con su pelo ahora de color rojo. Con miedo y temblorosa la aceptó y Tonks la subió.

La escondió detrás de ella, mientras volvía a enfrentarse a la dura batalla. Con cuidado y atenta a cualquier maldición la condujo hasta el final de la calle. Donde ya no había nadie y estaba vacía. La dejó escondida entre unas cajas que se encontraban en la puerta de una casa, eran lo bastante grandes para ocultar a una persona.

-¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? -preguntó Tonks mirándola con ternura. La niña seguía temblando, le costaba respirar y las lágrimas volvían a hacer acto de presencia.

-Diana -respondió en voz bajita. Con el puño se secó los ojos, y aferró más su peluche. Como si pudiera protegerla de todo.

Tonks sonrió levemente ante el gesto de la pequeña. Quizás sus padres habían muerto y estuviera sola. No podía abandonarla a su suerte, nunca su conciencia la dejaría tranquila, pero tampoco podía llevársela consigo. Puede que tuviera una familia, abuelos o tíos, quizás. Sin embargo ahora mismo no tenía a nadie, y no era capaz de dejarla y que algún malnacido le hiciera algo.

Dejó que su corazón decidiera.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Bellatrix miraba a su sobrino con una sonrisa cargada de sarcasmo. Ninguno hablaba solo se miraban, Draco con odio y a la vez con cautela. Caminaron en círculo con varita en mano, como si de un depredador y una presa se tratase.

-¿Qué quieres tía? -preguntó Draco con sorna al usar la palabra "tía". Bella ensanchó más su sonrisa. Le encantaba ese tipo de situaciones.

-Oh querido sobrino -dijo con voz claramente fingida, la ternura no era lo suyo- Solo tenía curiosidad de saber cómo estabas. Esta mañana no te he visto por la mansión, he preguntado por ti y tu elfo no me ha dicho nada en claro, solo que te habías ido.

-Con eso te bastaba.

Bella se paró en seco, sin borrar su expresión. Alzó su varita, enredando sus mechones en ella. Draco la observó atento. Cuando ella se comportaba como una niña, algo estaba tramando, y desde luego nada bueno.

-¿Sabes? El Lord quiere saber cómo va tu misión. Si ya estás cerca del objetivo o como anteriormente te va a costar un curso y sin éxito.

-Dile a nuestro Lord que el plan va bien. Todo a su tiempo -respondió tajante.

El callejón comenzó a llenarse de humo y los gritos volvían a oírse claramente. Draco miró de reojo la entrada, como si esperara más visita. Vio a una niña correr despavorida, con su melena rubia al viento y varios rayos cruzando por encima de su cabeza. Entonces recordó el porqué estaba allí.

Granger.

Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerzas, su garganta se hizo un nudo, sentía que el aire no llegaba a los pulmones. Sin embargo cualquiera que lo mirara, le parecería lo más tranquilo posible. Como si nada le afectara. Una máscara que llevaba puesta desde muy pequeño.

¿Estaría bien? ¿La habrían encontrado? ¿Habría conseguido escapar? Las preguntas comenzaban a llenar su cabeza. No entendía el miedo que estaba teniendo, Granger para él era insignificante, una impura más en el mundo, no debía sentir preocupación por ella.

Notó como su tía lo observaba atentamente, queriendo no perderse ni un detalle e intentando captar y entender que tenía él en su cabeza.

Era momento de actuar.

-¿A qué se debe este ataque? -inquirió con bastante rudeza. Dio un paso firme hacia adelante, no se dejaría acongojar de la loca y estúpida tía que tenía.

-Una pequeña diversión para nosotros -explicó encogiéndose de hombros.

Draco apretó más la mandíbula, los dientes chocaban entre ellos a punto de partirse. No es que le importara muchos sus vidas, pero tampoco le veía mucha diversión el matarlos. No. Era extraño, esa misma mañana pensaba que debían de ser exterminados y ahora ya no quería matarlos…

Matar ya no le parecía nada excitante, lo había comprobado cuando le fue asignada la misión de matar a Dumbledore y la cuál falló claramente. Al principio aceptó seguro de que lo conseguiría, luego todo cambió conforme los días avanzaban y las amenazas hacia su familia eran más frecuentes y finalmente… se dio cuenta que él no quería ser ningún asesino.

Era el fracaso y deshonra de su familia. Así de claro se lo dejó su padre el día que volvió a casa después de la fallida misión. Su pobre madre pagó las consecuencias, y su padre… por lo visto no cumplió con las expectativas que quería el Lord y ahora estaba a saber dónde. Ni un miserable calabozo se merecía. Juró que acabaría con el Lord él mismo si hacía falta.

Y ahí fue cuando volvió al presente. Donde su tía cada vez lo miraba más desconfiada, con su varita preparada para cualquier ataca por parte de él. Posiblemente habrían pasado minutos en los que se había metido en sus cavilaciones.

-¿Cómo va tu plan Draco? El Señor Tenebroso espera noticias buenas. ¿Debo decirle que también fracasaras? -dijo mostrando sus amarillos dientes en un intento de sonrisa.

Se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar. Sin embargo no pudo ser dado que una explosión les hizo ser lanzados por los aires.

Draco cayó contra un montón cristales rotos, soltó un grito de dolor al notar, como uno de ellos se había incrustado en su costado. Lo último que recordó fue su visión nublada y luego oscuridad.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Tras casi una hora considerando posibles opciones, Harry llegó a una conclusión. Irían a presentar batalla, a ayudar a los aurores y salvar vidas inocentes. Sabía que se era ya algo tarde, pero si algo caracterizaba a los Gryffindors era; Coraje, valor y honor.

Por eso, se levantó de golpe de su asiento, cogió su varita y enfrentó a todos los que estaban en la casa.

-Ya nos hemos retrasado bastante en esta decisión. Si mal no recuerdo, esta organización se creó para enfrentar a Voldemort. Entonces, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí de brazos cruzados? Tonks está ahí fuera, sola -miró a Remus que apartaba la mirada- Estamos juntos en esto, yo quiero luchar. ¿Y vosotros?

No hizo falta ninguna respuesta. Todos se levantaron al mismo tiempo, se colocaron las capas y sacaron sus varitas.

-Tenemos que actuar. ¡Rápido! -exclamó Harry al mismo tiempo que se disponía a salir por la puerta.

Todos los secundaron hasta que la radio se volvió a encender y dio una noticia que paralizó a cada uno sus músculos. Algo que nadie deseaba oír en un momento así.

-Ú_ltima noticia. Se ha encontrado el cuerpo de una joven bruja. Desconocemos su identidad todavía. Podemos asegurar que tendrá entre 17 o 18 años. Cabello castaño y piel clara. Si alguien sabe quién es, está siendo atendida en San Mugo._

Y fue ahí cuando todos repararon en que faltaba una integrante, una persona que no había estado en todo el día en la casa. Hermione Granger. Harry maldijo para sus adentros, no se acordó de su amiga, sabía que salió por la mañana y hasta ahora no había vuelto. Ron le pegó a un mueble de la cocina enfurecido, también había olvidado a Hermione, era realmente triste como sus dos grandes amigos, inseparables y unidos, la olvidarán. Lo peor de todo es que si era cierto lo que la noticia daba y sus presagios no fallaban, esa bruja era ella.

Lo siguiente que notó Ron fue su corazón comprimirse al igual que su estómago. La idea de que ella sufriera lo mataba lentamente. Miró con ojos suplicantes a su amigo, que seguía igual que él, en estado de shock, no queriendo asimilar la información. Harry lo miró y entendió enseguida que quería. Respiró hondamente varias y veces y habló alto y claro.

-Vosotros id a ayudar. Nosotros iremos a averiguar de quién se trata -tan firme lo dijo que ninguno se negó, salieron corriendo por la puerta, dejando la cocina vacía, salvo por ellos- recemos porque no sea Hermione -susurró cerrando los ojos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a San Mugo, los pasillos estaban abarrotados de gente en camillas y otras esperando a ser atendidos. El ataque estaba hiriendo tanto a muggles como a magos, los cuales seguramente habrían intentado ayudar y de esa formar acabar heridos.

Harry y Ron fueron directos a la pequeña secretaría que se encontraba en un lapsus total de gente. Con ligeros empujones se abrieron paso hasta quedar primeros.

-Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? -Preguntó la joven chica, su tono era cansado, quizás de tanto repetir esa frase.

-Han informado que han traído a una chica joven al hospital. Cabello castaño y de unos 17 años -explicó Harry con inquietud.

La chica revisó sus papeles que se encontraban desperdigados por la mesa. Tardó cinco minutos en dar con el que buscaba. Alzó la vista y miró a los dos amigos.

-Habitación 394, tercer piso a la derecha -indicó señalando el ascensor.

Salieron tan rápido que apenas se pudo oír el "Gracias" que dijeron. Sus corazones latían ferozmente, no querían imaginar fuera ella, que se estuvieran equivocando. Pero sabían que no, que era ella y nunca se lo perdonarían.

Cruzaron el pasillo lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron, llegaron a la puerta blanca donde se veía el numerito en negro. Ron tomó el pomo de la puerta y miró a su compañero. Respiraron y de seguido entraron.

-¡Hermione! ¡No! -gritaron al unísono, aterrorizados.

Lo que vino a continuación consiguió destrozarlos profundamente, se acercaron lentamente a la cama que tenían delante. Cama ocupada por un cuerpo repleto de vendas, donde solo se veía los ojos y la boca. Harry cayó de rodillas conmocionado por la visión que tenía, al igual que Ron, que no podía resistir más las lágrimas.

-Hermione lo sentimos. Teníamos que haberte buscado antes. Ha sido nuestra culpa -decía Harry golpeando el colchón a la vez que lloraba.

-Nunca nos lo perdonaremos, hemos sido unos incautos. Perdónanos por favor. Somos idiotas sí. -Ron cogió su mano y la acarició, a pesar de que esta estaba envuelta en tela.

-No niego que seáis idiotas.

-Es que lo somos, no tienes por qué negar nada -respondió Harry sin prestar atención a su alrededor.- Por favor despierta.

Ron sí que se percató de lo que sucedía, soltó la mano y miró al fondo de la habitación, junto a la ventana. Una joven con cabellos castaños y en camisón los miraba divertidos por su actuación.

Se acercó a su amigo y le dio en el hombro para avisarle. Harry seguía llorando y pidiéndole perdón por olvidarla. No fue que paro hasta que Ron lo cogió por los hombros y lo encaró hacia Hermione. Abrió los ojos como platos y una pequeña sonrisita aparecía en su rostro.

-Antes de comenzar a llorar, deberíais aseguraros de que la persona se la indicada -comenzó ella sin contener su risa. Caminó hacia ellos con parsimonia, disfrutando de la cara de bobos que tenían- Pobre Alfred ha tenido que aguantar vuestros lloros y súplicas -negó con la cabeza.

-Estás viva -aseguró Ron feliz.

-Es obvio -se burló Hermione sin dejar de reír.

Harry no dijo nada, se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Acto que ella respondió de igual forma. Ambos sabían del amor que tenían mutuamente. Hermanos que no se podían separar y si eso sucedía, una parte de ellos moría. Dejó que cayeran las últimas lágrimas, acarició el cabello de ella, disfrutando de su aroma a flores.

-¿A este que le ha pasado? -señalo Ron al paciente de la cama. Harry y Hermione se separaron y miraron también.

-La verdad es que no lo sé muy bien, solo que se llama Alfred y su piel se cae a cachos -explicó con una mueca de repugnancia.

Los tres comenzaron a reír sonoramente. El trio dorado volvía a estar unido y nunca, nunca se volverían a separar.

Les contó cómo se había despertado en el hospital sin recordar nada. Solo tenía pequeñas imágenes acerca del ataque. Obviamente omitiendo los detalles de Malfoy y su peculiar encuentro.

Hermione debía quedarse un día más para que los medimagos se aseguraran de su estado de salud. Al principio sus amigos insistieron en quedarse, pero ella se negó en rotundo, alegando que debían ir a asegurarse que los demás estuvieran bien.

No tardaron mucho en aceptar, sabían que cuando se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, rara vez se dejaba vencer.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

La noche llegó demasiado pronto para ella. No quería dormir y sabía que los sanadores la obligarían para que así descansara. Una de las enfermeras le llevó algo de comida, era la segunda vez que se negaba a comer, no tenía hambre. Demasiadas emociones en un mismo día. Los ataques, el encuentro con Malfoy y el no saber cómo acabó en el hospital.

Recordó a Draco, no terminaba de comprender al rubio. Siempre la sorprendía con algo nuevo y diferente. Lo que sabía era que cada vez sentía la necesidad de verlo, aunque se negará en rotundo en aceptarlo.

Esa palabra no podía ser dicha. Porque entre ellos nunca estaría presente. No había sentimientos por parte de ninguno. No.

La luz se apagó dejando toda la habitación a oscuras. Hermione buscó su varita a tientas, sin lograr encontrarla. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. La ventana se abrió de golpe dando un portazo contra la pared. Corrió para cerrarla desconcertada, puesto que no había aire.

Cuando se giró se topó con alguien que no esperaba, ni si quiera soñando.

-¿Tú? ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? -preguntó con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada. El hombre avanzó unos pasos hacia ella. A pesar de no haber luz, sus ojos grises se veían claramente, y lo más extraño es que brillaban.

-Te buscaba.


	10. Un pequeño inconveniente

___**CAPÍTULO X:**_

_Te buscaba… te buscaba… _Esas dos palabras retumbaban en su cabeza como un eco sin fin. No sabía si sentir miedo o acogerlas como una muestra de preocupación. Desechó la segunda por obvias razones, ¿él preocupado? Dudaba que supiera lo que era eso.

Continuaba ahí parada, mirándole fijamente, solo podía distinguir sus ojos grises que resaltaban en la oscuridad en la que estaba inmersa. Brillaban, y mucho, tenían cierto brillo que jamás había visto, no era odio, ni tristeza, no era preocupación, parecía más a… ¿ternura? La miraba con ternura y eso era lo que más la dejaba perpleja. Movió la cabeza tratando de borrar lo que acababa de pensar, desde luego el golpe que se dio o lo que fuera que le pasó la había dejado majareta.

_¿En qué estará pensando? _Se preguntaba una y otra vez Draco al verla parada y sin decir nada. Se maldecía una y otra vez por haber ido a buscarla. Estaba entregándose en bandeja de plata a los aurores, pronto lo descubrirían en el cuarto de Granger. Todo era culpa de esa maldita sensación de desasosiego al no saber cómo se encontraba ella. Se le estaba yendo todo de las manos, ya no controlaba nada y eso era lo que más rabia le daba. Porque un Malfoy siempre lleva las riendas de todo, nada se le escapa, nada. Cansado del prolongado silencio, decidió hablar él primero, tampoco tenía mucho tiempo que se dijera.

-¿Estás herida? -preguntó bruscamente, alejado de sonar amable.

Hermione reaccionó al escucharlo, asintió sin decir palabra alguna, no salían de su garganta, a pesar de tenerlas ahí. Demasiadas emociones en un día. Draco bufó exasperado por la falta de lenguaje por parte de ella.

-¿Vas a decir algo? -preguntó de nuevo cansado por el insoportable silencio.

Iba a responderle cuando se percató de la mancha de sangre que residía en la camisa de él, en uno de sus costados. Cada vez se iba haciendo el círculo más grande, manchando más la blanca prenda. Quiso soltar un grito al verlo, pero se contuvo al recodar que estaba en un hospital y peor aún con un mortífago en su cuarto. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para evitar que el sonido saliera. Sin dar tiempo a que él le preguntara qué diablos hacía, se abalanzó y comenzó a abrirle la camisa con desesperación.

-Déjame Granger -le decía apartando sus manos de él, todo era desconcertante, no entendía que cojones hacía- Estás demente.

-Estás herido Malfoy -le señaló la herida que asomaba por la obertura, la sangre cada vez aumentaba.

Draco miro su herida y volvió a mirarla. Sonrió de medio lado con autosuficiencia, su marca personal. ¿De verdad estaba preocupada por él? Eso sí que era muy divertido.

-Lo sé. Pero no busques una excusa para desvestirme Granger. No pienso acostarme contigo -bromeó reteniendo una sonora carcajada. Hermione se ruborizó al oírlo, había sido precipitada; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le estaba desabrochando los botones como una desesperada.

_¡Idiota! Eso es lo que eres Hermione._

-Ni en sueños me acostaría contigo, antes me cortaría las manos y se las daría a un Hipogrifo -dijo molesta por su insinuación.- ¿Cómo te has hecho eso?

-No te importa -declaró secamente Draco. Se estaba cansando de ese jueguecito de preguntas y respuestas.- La pregunta es, ¿Qué cojones te ha pasado? ¿No habías huido?

Si trataba no sonar preocupado había fallado claramente. Al principio sonó duro pero después su voz inconscientemente había sonado débil.

_¡Mierda!_

Pero como siempre Hermione no lo notó. Inteligente era de sobra, nada se le escapaba, excepto esos pequeños detalles. En cuestión de estudios y hallazgos era la mejor, pero en indirectas, insinuaciones y todo ese tipo de cosas, era un cero. Nada.

Trató de recordar lo que le había pasado, pero nada llegó a su cabeza. Lo último que recordaba era a Malfoy pidiéndole que se fuera, desaparecer y después despertar en el hospital. Nada más. Cuando lo daba todo por perdido un pequeño flash llegó, era algo borroso, pero lo bastante claro para saber algo más de lo sucedido.

_Dolor, mucho dolor. Gritaba pidiendo auxilio. Nadie la escuchaba. Sufría, como si mil dagas se clavaran en su cuerpo. No veía a nadie, solo oscuridad. Tenía los ojos cerrados, queriendo soportar aquél cruel dolor. _

_-Todo a su tiempo sangresucia._

_No reconocía la voz, un hombre tal vez, no muy mayor. Y después de aguantar y resistir se rindió, quedando completamente desmayada. _

-Me torturaron -mustió en voz muy baja sin poder creérselo aún. Era desconcertante, la hicieron sufrir para luego dejarla tirada a su suerte.

-¿Quién? -inquirió Malfoy, su sangre comenzó a hervir, su ira aumentaba al saber lo que le habían hecho. Y lo más sorpresivo para él, fue notar la necesidad de **venganza.**

-No lo sé -respondió en un susurro.

Vigiló a su alrededor asegurándose de que no había nadie allí. Aparte de Alfred que seguía dormido por la poción. Volvió a centrarse en la herida del rubio, que empeoraba por momentos. Quería curarle, pero sabía que él se negaría, no la dejaría ponerle una mano encima para no "ensuciarle", de todas formas no tenía la poción que necesitaba.

Buscó con la mirada su varita, seguía sin encontrarla por la falta de luz. Entrecerró los ojos para tratar de visualizarla mejor, fue en vano. Suspiró apenada, la situación era bastante incómoda. Rehuía como podía la mirada de él, sabía que la estaba escudriñando, sentía como la miraba y eso la incomodaba mucho.

Era muy extraño lo que estaba pasando, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerles, pero todas se apelotonaban en su garganta y ninguna salía.

Con él delante se ponía muy nerviosa, hacía años que no se sentía así, por muchos insultos y peleas que tuvieran antes. Ahora era diferente, su presencia la hacía sentirse como una pequeña hormiga y él un gigante, que en cualquier momento la pisaría.

En un momento de valentía posó sus ojos sobre los de él, seguía mirándola casi sin parpadear. Ella lo retó sin dejarse intimidar, no era odio lo que transmitían sus ojos grises, simplemente no había nada, ningún tipo de sentimiento. La dichosa barrera que tenía impedía descifrar lo que pasaba por su mente.

Sin preverlo Draco se acercó a ella lentamente. Su forma de caminar declaraba que no había peligro, puesto que iba muy tranquilo. Al llegar a ella levantó su mano derecha y apartó uno de sus mechones castaños de la cara, colocándoselo por detrás de la oreja. Gesto que hizo que ella se sonrojara a gran velocidad.

-Hay malas noticias -le dijo muy cerca de su boca. Su aliento mentolado le llegaba claramente, dejándola aturdida y haciéndole recordar su beso con él.

-Di…dime -tartamudeó por la cercanía.

Draco se aseguró de que nadie los escuchaba, sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo silenciador a la sala. Toda precaución era poca.

-No dispongo de mucho tiempo. Por lo que seré rápido y claro, no tengo ni idea de lo que planea el Señor Tenebroso, se suponía que el ataque de hoy no estaba previsto. Muy pocos sabían de esto, solo los más allegados y leales a él. Avisa a tu grupo del pajarraco que anden con un ojo en casa esquina, esto se está poniendo muy peligroso Granger. No deberías ir tú sola por las calles, vosotros los impuros corréis un gran peligro. Dile a San Potter que el gran día se está acercando y muy rápido. Trataré de averiguar algo más.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Malfoy, pero sé cuidarme yo solita. Avisaré a la Orden cuanto antes, deben saber lo que está sucediendo. Harry se está preparando para ese día, tengo plena confianza en él, es muy valiente. Ten cuidado tú Malfoy, los traidores no creo que sean muy bien recibidos entre los mortífagos.

-No dudo que Potter sea un héroe, pero el Lord cada día tiene más fuerzas, ya no criaturas de otros lugares y especies, sino personas de todo el mundo se están aliando con él. Esta va a ser una gran batalla, la peor y más grande de todas. Aquí solo sobrevivirá el más fuerte y el más listo -sentenció dando por finalizada la conversación.

-El bien vencerá, nunca nos rendimos y sabemos defender lo que nos importa -refutó Hermione con orgullo- No digo que sea fácil, ni pan comido, pero si nos unimos, podemos ganar.

Draco rodo los ojos.

-¡Deja a un lado las malditas ideologías de Gryffindor! ¿No te has enterado aún Granger? Esto es una guerra, no una pequeña pelea de escuela. Aquí muere gente, no es un pequeño rasguño donde Madame Pomfrey puede curarte. ¡Piensa como una persona madura! Si eres lista pondrás tu trasero a salvo.

Hermione lo miró con desconfianza, no abrió la boca para contradecirle, algo llamó más su atención.

-Si no te conociera, afirmaría que estás preocupado por mi seguridad -dijo sin pizca de pudor.

El chico soltó una carcajada tan fuerte e irónica que hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca.

-Por favor no me hagas reír, solo a ti se te ocurriría decir algo así -contestó con un sonrisita presuntuosa.

-Solo digo lo que veo -se defendió ella sin inmutarse, colocó sus manos en sus caderas, en forma de jarra. Muy al estilo de Molly Weasley.

-Como sea -Draco rodó los ojos y restó importancia moviendo las manos.

-¿Cómo te enteraste donde estaba? -inquirió con curiosidad, relajando todos los músculos.

-Escuché a Potter y a Weasley comentarlo cuando salían de aquí. Deberían ser más cuidadosos a la hora de dar información o simplemente comentarla.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

La niña miraba a su alrededor muy asustada. No conocía a las personas que tenía delante observándola con meticulosidad; 6 pelirrojos, un hombre de color, otro con la cara llena de arañazos, un chico moreno con una cicatriz, una mujer mayor llena de moretones y su salvadora. Temblaba al sentirse tan observada, ninguno decía nada, algunos fruncían el entrecejo, rogaba a Dios que alguien dijera algo, sentía que en cualquier momento la devorarían.

Miró a Tonks en forma de súplica, era la única en la que confiaba después de la dura escena que vivió minutos antes. Todavía no comprendía como había llegado a esa casa, porque si no recordaba mal primero estaba en esa oscura calle, donde la gente caía sin vida y en un momento sintió un revuelto en el estómago para después aparecer en el pasillo de ahí.

_-Tranquila Diana, estás a salvo -le dijo esa mujer extraña, ella asintió sin soltar su peluche, para ella era como su escudo. La muchacha tomó su mano y la llevó hasta una sala donde dedujo por los cacharros que colgaban, que era la cocina. Con sumo cuidado la sentó en una de las viejas sillas más cercanas. Todo era nuevo y extraño para ella, las cacerolas se movían solas, algunas se lavaban sin que ninguna persona las tocara. Lentamente su boca se iba abriendo ante el asombro de todo aquello que para ella le era desconocido, como la extraña casa en donde estaba. _

_Por un momento pensó en que estaba en uno de sus cuentos de magia, donde había brujas y magos buenos. Su hada madrina quizás fuera la mujer que estaba con ella y ella era princesa que estaba en peligro. Solo así consiguió relajarse y olvidar todo lo vivido anteriormente. No era de extrañar su imaginación, pues solo tenía 5 años y medio, casi 6. _

_Faltaba poco para su cumpleaños, el día de navidad para ser exactos. Tenía que ir pensando que les pediría a sus padres. Sus padres…_

_-¿Dónde están mis papis? -preguntó inocentemente la pequeña, ajena a la dura verdad. _

_Tonks la miraba con tristeza, no podía decirle la verdad, todavía era una niña, sufriría mucho o quizás no lo entendería. Armándose de valor, afrontando lo que tenía que hacer, esbozó una ligera sonrisa, que más bien de sonrisa tenía poco. _

_-Tus padres volverán pronto -mintió, sintiéndose el peor ser del mundo- Mientras tanto los esperaras aquí conmigo, te prometo que los verás y estarás con ellos. _

_Una promesa vacía, donde sabía que nunca se cumpliría. Pero eso ella no lo sabía, solo atinó a asentir, feliz, al saber que vería a sus padres. Ahora que no los tenía los echaba mucho de menos. Pero todavía le quedaba una pregunta más en su inocente cabecita. _

_-¿Estoy en un sueño? -volvió a preguntar. _

_-¿Un sueño? -Repitió confusa la aurora. La niña asintió emocionada- Claro que no pequeña, estás despierta. _

_Diana bajó la cabeza apenada. Le habría gustado mucho que todo fuera un sueño, para que cuando despertara todo fuera normal en su vida. Volvería a ver a sus padres, comería chocolate hasta que no pudiera más y reiría sin parar. _

_No le dio tiempo a preguntar o decir algo más, pues un ligero ¡Plop! Hizo eco por toda la casa, seguido de varias voces que hablaban en voz alta, una de ellas diciendo insultos, que seguramente su madre abriría los ojos horrorizada. Vio cómo su Hada Madrina se colocaba a su lado, su semblante era serio, podía notarlo perfectamente y si sus ojitos no mentían estaba asustada. ¿Serían hombres malos? _

_Al pensarlo apretó más el peluche y se encogió en la silla._

_ -¡Qué ganas tenía de volver a casa! -anunció Fred entrando a la cocina. Seguido de su hermano gemelo. Ambos parecían cansados, con sus ropas manchadas de sangre y suciedad. No repararon en la pequeña ocupante que había ahí mirándolos con sorpresa. _

_Detrás de ellos entraron los demás, en las mismas condiciones, algunos más sucios que otros. Al igual que los gemelos, ninguno se dio cuenta de ellas hasta que Tonks carraspeó para llamar sus atenciones. _

_Voltearon sus cabezas a la vez, posaron sus ojos en la figura femenina que tenían enfrente, el pelo volvía tener su color original, la notaron nerviosa, escondiendo algo detrás de ella. No llegaron a ver bien que era lo que no quería que se viera. _

_Diana no decía nada, se mantenía callada detrás de la mujer. Por lo que pudo entender, la estaba encubriendo. Cuando esos dos chicos pelirrojos entraron ella se puso delante. ¿De verdad serían los malos? _

_-Tonks -dijo Remus, aliviado de verla a salvo. La chica forzó una sonrisa nada convincente. Podía enfrentarse a mortífagos, inferis, licántropos y todas las clases que existieran de enemigos. Pero no podía plantarse delante de sus amigos y contarles lo que había hecho._

_-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó torpemente, sin saber cómo actuar. Pasó revisión al grupo para asegurarse de que todos estuvieran bien. Sin embargo varias personas faltaban en su lista mental; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.- ¿Dónde están los demás? _

_ -Harry y Ron vienen de camino, Hermione está en el hospital -explicó Hestia con dificultad, estaba magullada y un par de cortes cubrían su rostro. - Molly y Ginny vendrán en unos minutos, tenían que asegurarse de que la Madriguera estaba intacta. _

_-¿Cómo que está Hermione… -Se adelantó unos pasos, atónita, no terminó de formular la pregunta, pues todos ahogaron un grito. _

_-¡¿Quién es ella? -Exclamaron a la vez, señalándola con un dedo. _

Y así es como había sucedido todo, Tonks explicó todo lo que había pasado, remarcando la palabra _conciencia_, alegando que si la abandonaba no se lo perdonaría nunca. Después de esa extensa aclaración se le reunieron los que faltaban. Al principio todos se negaron en tenerla en la casa, una muggle solo significaba problemas. Puesto que sabía de la existencia de la magia y aparte de que no podían cuidarla; tenía que tener familia y no podían despistarse ni un segundo del objetivo y poner sus lindos culos a salvo. Palabras textuales de Fred Weasley.

-No puedo abandonarla -reclamó Nymphadora abrazándola con ternura. La niña no puso queja alguna, necesitaba sentir el calor del cariño, que alguien la cuidara y la abrazara. La sorpresa de todos fue, cuando ella le respondió al abrazo con mayor intensidad.

-Quiero quedarme con ella -pidió con su tono infantil, que consiguió derretir el corazón de las mujeres presentes.

Los hombres miraban confusos la escena, en especial Remus, que veía a su mujer abrazada a la pequeña, se la veía tan hermosa, tan especial. Era perfecta para ser madre, pero él sabía que eso nunca ocurriría y menos si seguían juntos. Tenía miedo de dejarla embarazada y engendrar a un monstruo. Nunca lo permitiría.

Y eso es lo que más le dolía, no poder darle una fantástica familia a la mujer que amaba. La única que había conseguido entrar en su corazón y ser correspondido. Solo quería hacerla feliz. Y si esa niña era la responsable de su felicidad, la aceptaría.

-Harry -el chico lo miró, prestándole atención. Respiró un par de veces y habló- Es tu casa y lo que tú digas bien recibido será. Pero la niña estará a salvo aquí, Tonks podrá encargarse de ella, ¿no? -la aludida asintió rápidamente.

Harry lo meditó y meditó, tenía un gran problema, menos grave que él de los mortífagos pero más fuerte que el que tenía con Ginny, que extrañamente no le hablaba. Posó los ojos en la pequeña que aferraba más a la aurora, podía entenderla perfectamente. Estaba sola en este mundo peligroso, sin sus padres y ahora mismo sin familia. Por suerte él tuvo a sus tíos aunque fuera por obligación, pero al fin y al cabo eran los únicos familiares que le quedaban.

Además se la veía tan bien junto a Tonks que no tenía el valor de negarse, aunque eso implicase tener problemas y cuando pensó en problemas, serían unos muy grandes.

-¿Y si usamos un _Obliviate_? Podemos dejarla en una casa de acogida -propuso Kingsley, arrancando un grito de indignación por parte de las chicas.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Todavía no podía creerse lo que estaba haciendo. Granger estaba a su lado curándole la herida de su abdomen. ¿Cuándo se lo había permitido? Posiblemente cuando encontró su varita y sin esperárselo le había mandado un_ Inmobilus. _Ahora estaba voluble, sin embargo no se opuso a que continuara con su labor. Sus manos recorriendo su piel lo aliviaban de forma placentera. El roce de sus dedos, le provocaban pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo. Poco visibles para los de fuera.

El escozor comenzó a menguar conforme ataba más fuerte la venda alrededor de su tórax. Consintió dejar que le quitara la camisa, a decir verdad lo agradecía, tantas capas de tela conseguían asfixiarle.

Inconscientemente no le quitó la mirada de encima mientras ella lo curaba. Se dio el lujo de analizarla de más cerca. Su cabello indomable, andando por sus anchas. Las pequeñas pecas que adornaban su rostro. Los labios carnosos y rojos de tanto mordérselos, sentía la necesidad de probarlos, pero no como las anteriores veces, esta vez diferente, disfrutando más de su textura. Por mucho que le costara admitirlo, la veía tan adorable con el pijama del hospital, que tuvo que reprimir sus ganas masculinas, para no llevársela a la cama y hacer Merlín sabe qué.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar lo último que había pensado. Se estaba volviendo loco. Él no podía pensar eso de ella. _Es una sangresucia, sangresucia _se repetía una y otra vez, apartó sus ojos mercurios para posarlos en un trozo de pared, sin encanto alguno.

Mientras no la mirara y no mantuviera su frialdad e indiferencia todo mejor para los dos. Pero lo bueno nunca dura, y justo cuando ella finalizó de sanearlo se oyeron golpes en la puerta. Dedujo que eran los medimagos que intentaban entrar. Hermione se levantó de golpe hecha un matojo de nervios, miró a Draco que también se había levantado y vestido rápidamente. Draco le echó un último vistazo a Hermione, sacó su varita y abrió la ventana, sin esperarlo cruzó corriendo la sala, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y dejándola completamente aturdida, saltó por el hueco.

Hermione reaccionó cuando la puerta fue literalmente explotada, varias personas con batas y armadas entraron entre el polvo provocado por la explosión.

Analizaron el lugar, confusos, hasta reparar en la castaña, que se encontraba de pie con una sonrisa adornando su rostro. Una sonrisa estúpida provocada por el sexy gesto que le había hecho Malfoy, recordándole lo irresistible que era cuando lo hacía y lo mucho que echaba de menos Hogwarts, puesto que en esos tiempos siempre lo veía hacerlo cuando hablaba con una chica.

¿Estaba enamorada? La idea la aterrorizó.


	11. Soledad

_Aviso: Cuando salga el icono (#) poned la canción: Hello de Evanescence. He hecho esa parte con la canción, cuando veáis el segundo icono, quiere decir que es el final. Espero que os guste. Nos leemos más abajo._

_**CAPÍTULO XI:**_

Quería golpearse hasta que perdiera el conocimiento, amputarse las dos manos y si pudiera, los pies también. Le decían que su bondad era una virtud, ¡y una mierda! Más claro que el agua. La gente se aprovecha de eso, de su inocencia y afabilidad. Pocas veces decía un _no_, y cuando lo decía era porque la idea era muy descabellada. Entonces, ¿por qué no rechazó la propuesta? Ah sí, porque Ginny lo miró poniéndole ojitos, y él sabía que no podía negarse. ¡Malditas hormonas! ¡Puto amor!

Lo que él decía, todos se aprovechaban, lo trataban como un títere; ahora aquí, ahora ahí. De nada servía ser _El Elegido_, el único que podía destruir a Voldemort. Cuando se trataba de un grupo de mujeres con el instinto maternal disparado por las nubes, nadie podía oponerse. Apostaba el cuello más su colección completa de cromos que ni el mismísimo Voldemort podría.

Harry caminó por la vieja casa de los Black sin rumbo fijo, tan solo iba de un lado a otro tratando de entrar en la cocina, por lo que subía y baja las escaleras continuamente. Ginny se en la misma casa que él, al contrario le gustaba. Pero le dolía profundamente el no poder acercarse a ella, besarla y decirle cuanto la quería, no podía. Él sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que partir a buscar el resto de horrocruxes, y eso equivaldría a pasar largos meses fuera, sin saber a ciencia cierta si volvería algún día, si sobreviviría. No. No quería darle esa vida de sufrimiento a ella. Ron y Hermione se ofrecieron a acompañarle, mejor dicho, le comunicaron que iban a ir con él

Pero ahora los planes estaban aparcados, con el problema que tenían encima, no podían prestar la suficiente atención y por lo tanto no efectuarlos.

Cansado de vagar por la casa, decidió enfrentarse a su destino, se acercó a la puerta de la cocina, donde se apoyó en el marco. Cruzó los brazos y las piernas, observando al pequeño individuo que se encontraba en el interior. Por mucho que quisiera reiterar su decisión, no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la cómica escena.

-Anda por favor cómete la carne –suplicó Ron con tenedor en mano y cubierto de restos de crema de patata.

Dicen que las apariencias engañan y nunca mejor dicho. Cuando le presentaron a la pequeña Diana, ésta permanecía quieta, tímida, no hablaba con nadie, exceptuando alguna respuesta o petición de ella. En ese momento podría decirse que era una muñequita de porcelana, frágil y preciosa. Sin embargo cuando se pasó más de 2 horas en aquella casa, la niña mutó a un diablo, el mismo diablo en persona, pero en cuerpo de una mocosa.

Era demasiado exigente para su corta edad, nada más aceptar en que se quedara, había exigido un cuarto para ella, pero no solo eso, sino que estuviera pintado con diferentes tonalidades de rosa. Que también estuviera equipado con al menos tres juguetes y una mesita con accesorios de té.

No le importaba que todos los de su alrededor fueran magos y ella la única muggle. Al contrario estaba de lo más encantada, entusiasmada y contenta. Por un lado era un alivio, pero por el otro era un fastidio el estar mostrándole algunos hechizos para tenerla contenta. Porque esa era otra…

Era muy egocéntrica, entendía que era pequeña y quisiera atención, pero de ahí a que quisiera que todos estuvieran pendientes de ella, darle todos los caprichos y no hacer caso, era una raya muy fina a la que iba a cruzar.

Posiblemente fuera hija única, por eso era tan consentida, quizás sus padres le daban todo, absolutamente todo lo que pedía. Y ahora… no tenía padres. Estaba sola en un mundo del cual no tenía plena conciencia.

Rió sonoramente cuando vio a Ron intentar darle de nuevo un trozo de carne y ella le aventó el tenedor con el entrecejo fruncido. Se cruzó de brazos y giró la cabeza para no ver al pelirrojo. Si no supiera de donde venía, podría decir que era familia de Malfoy. La misma pose de arrogancia, la forma en la que miraba con sus ojos azules claro y las muecas de asco que ponía cuando veía la comida que no le gustaba.

-Podría ser su hermana –murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

Un grito de exasperación llegó a sus oídos. Pasó su vista de Diana a Ron, que se tapaba la cara con las manos, tratando de no verla y así calmarse.

-Harry –lo llamó sin dejar de taparse- Repíteme el por qué estamos haciendo esto. Por qué hemos aceptado.

Él se rascó la coronilla buscando la manera de explicárselo sin que su amigo se abalanzara a matarlo. Ya lo había intentado y gracias a Molly no cumplió con su cometido.

-Bueno… Tonks no podía encargarse de ella hoy… tenía que investigar unas cosillas para la orden… y… sus padres tampoco podían…. ¿Tú qué habrías hecho? –le acusó, al verse falto de argumentos convincentes.

Ron levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos azules en los verde de Harry, lo escrutó con la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Fácil! –Expresó- Yo habría hecho lo de Kingsley, un _obliviate_ y a un orfanato.

-¡Eres un monstruo Ronald Weasley! –gritó Ginny entrando por la puerta. Se acercó a la pequeña y se sentó a su lado. Le arrebató el tenedor a su hermano y con delicadeza consiguió meter el trozo de carne en la boca de ella.- Hay que ser dulce, no pretendas darle de comer metiéndole el tenedor a la fuerza –le regañó a su hermano.

Harry se acercó a la mesa, se sentó en una de las sillas libres y miró a Ginny embelesado. Parecía un ángel caído del cielo. El cabello lacio y rojo cayéndole por la espalda. Sus ojos achocolatados brillantes por la emoción. Su expresión dulce al cuidar de Diana, sí, ella sería muy buena madre.

Ron rodó los ojos al ver la escena tan empalagosa que tenía delante. A veces le costaba entender como Harry podía ser tan pasteloso cuando se trataba de su hermana. También debía de decir que pocas veces los veía juntos, podía decirse que Harry evitaba a Ginny y Ginny trataba por todos los medios encontrar a Harry. Pero cuando se encontraban no hacían nada, simplemente apartaban la vista y volvían a su cosas. Extraño. Sin embargo para Ron, perfecto. Ya no tenía que estar en el papel de hermano guardián. Ya tenía bastante con lo suyo, que no era poco.

Llevaba una semana esperando la carta de Lavender, nunca se solía retrasar en las contestaciones y aquello era muy raro. Recordó cuando se dieron una segunda oportunidad, no lo tenía planeado, desde luego que no, pero ante la insistencia de ella, acabó aceptando. Todavía guardaba un poco de amor en su corazón por ella. No era intenso, ni mucho, pero lo bastante como para tener una relación a distancia. _Patético_ pensó.

Honestamente todo lo estaba haciendo por un poco de despecho. Sí, esa sería la palabra perfecta. Hermione lo ignoraba a los cuatro vientos desde que él salió por primera vez con Brown. Harry estaba siempre apegado a ella, por lo que pocas veces podían hablar. Dedujo con pocos argumentos y escasos detalles, de que ella tenía en mente a otra persona. No hacía falta ser muy inteligente como para saberlo. Pues siempre la encontraba ausente, como si su mente divagara por otros mundos fuera de este. Suspiraba de vez en cuando, de la misma forma que una enamorada. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal al pensarlo. Le dolía el pensarlo, ella en otros brazos que no eran los suyos… Vale que nunca se han llevado tan bien como con Harry, ella le contaba todo, absolutamente todo. A él una tercera parte y entera si era importante. Tampoco podía protestar, puesto que él hacía lo mismo. Su relación amorosa solo la sabía su amigo, los demás conocían una pequeñísima parte; la de enviar cartas, pero nada más.

Si Hermione se enterara de la relación de Lavender, lo próximo que vería, un puño contra su nariz. Tipo lo que pasó en tercero con Malfoy. Cerró los ojos recordando aquél genial momento. Esbozó una sonrisa infantil y juró que nunca lo olvidaría, puesto que ahí demostró su amiga que tenía un par de ovarios.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

El repiqueteo de unos pasos era lo único que se oía en los oscuros pasillos. Todo estaba desierto, no había ni un alma. El frío cada vez aumentaba más, y era extraño, faltaba poco para Septiembre. El hedor se hacía más fuerte conforme avanzaba. Era de día, fuera hacía calor. Pero allí todo era sombrío y frio. No se podía respirar, ni sentir calor. Los pasos cada vez se escuchaban más cerca, por una de las esquinas apareció una persona encapuchada. La tela lo tapaba completamente, sin dejar un detalle a la vista. Caminaba con paso firme y seguro, sin vacilar ante lo que iba a presenciar en cuanto doblara la siguiente saliente.

Se tapó el rostro al llegar a una pequeña puerta de madera desgastada. El olor era más fuerte, era asqueroso para todo aquél que estuviera ahí. Con su mano libre giró el pomo, la puerta chirrió por las bisagras viejas. Al entrar cerró con un hechizo, así nadie entraría al menos que él quisiese.

Esperaba que los rumores no fueran ciertos, que todo fuera una mentira y él se la creyera. La habitación donde se encontraba era la más amplia de toda la casa. Había sido un salón de baile hace muchos años, ahora solo era la sala de torturas. No era normal tener prisioneros ahí, todos estaban en las mazmorras provisionales que colocaron debajo de la casa. Sin embargo al menos cinco personas estaban delante de él. Cinco prisioneros en lamentables condiciones. Uno lo tenía en una especie de camilla con agujas clavadas en su cuerpo. Otro colgaba de los pies en el aire, su cara estaba llena de sangre y por lo que pudo ver su cráneo estaba casi roto. Dos más estaban atados con grilletes en una de las paredes, al parecer dormidos, o desmayados, que más daba ya.

_**(#)**_

Y el quinto… el último fue el peor de todos, por el único que el corazón comenzó a estrujarse sin piedad. No había sido una mentira, era real. No podía apartar sus ojos de aquél menudo cuerpo que yacía en el suelo, sucio, la cara tapada y con heridas de las cuales la sangre continuaba saliendo, llenando el piso de líquido rojo. Se acercó con miedo, las piernas comenzaban a temblarle, no quería ver quien se escondía tras el trozo de tela. Las manos temblaban inconscientemente, nunca se había sentido así, tan indefenso y asustado. Armándose de toda la fuerza que tenía apartó la tela de su rostro, lo más lento que podía. Trató de no derrumbarse cuando asomó unos labios finos, morados y con cortes. No había sido una mentira, era real. Continuó apartándola, hasta que se detuvo cuando unos ojos azules aparecieron ante él. No tenían brillo, por lo que supo en ese momento que vida tampoco. Estaban vacíos.

Su progenitora, su madre, su amiga, la autora de su vida, estaba muerta. La mujer que lo cuidaba, lo protegía de las amenazas de su padre. Trataba que su vida fuera perfecta y lo ayudaba en sus malos momentos… se había ido. Los ojos comenzaron a picarle amargamente, enrojecieron en cuestión de segundos y luego volvieron a ser blancos. La pupila aumentó, dejando por completo el color negro como único color y el metal casi oculto. En un caso normal, habría sido que comenzara a llorar, pero las lágrimas nunca llegaron. Pocas veces lloraba, la última vez fue cuando tenía delante a Dumbledore, pero tampoco llegó a hacerlo.

Recogió el cuerpo de su madre, con las manos todavía temblorosas, la abrazó con tan intensidad, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pequeños flashes cargados con imágenes de su vida llegaron a su cabeza. Los cuales su madre siempre estaba presente, protegiéndolo.

_-¡Es solo un crío, no entiendo cómo le haces eso a tu hijo! ¿Prepararlo para ser mortífago? ¡Antes muerta! –gritaba su madre enfurecida, mientras colocaba a su hijo detrás suya para protegerlo. _

Aquellas palabras… tan lejanas ya. Recordaba bien ese momento, cuando su padre le comunicó que El Señor quería de sus servicios. Lucius aceptó honroso, sin si quiera preguntar a su hijo o a su mujer. Su madre se negó en rotundo… pero había fallado.

_-Hola madre –le dijo serio, cuando entró a la mansión. Ella como siempre lo recibía con una sonrisa. Al verlo, esa mueca desapareció. _

_-Dime que no, por favor –rogó, cogiéndose la cabeza con las manos y negando. _

_-Soy un mortífago –anunció sin titubear, ignorando la súplica de su madre. _

Se arrepentía, mucho. Había días, en los que deseaba morir en manos de su Señor. Que llegara el momento donde él le anunciaba que se había cansado de sus servicios y su final era la muerte.

Sí… un desenlace de su apestosa y triste vida.

_-Te quiero hijo._

Palabras cargadas de sentimientos, amor. Era una frase corta, cualquier persona no sentiría la misma emoción que sentía él. Es normal escuchar eso de una madre, algunos incluso estarían cansados, pero él no. Esa frase fue la última que le dijo, antes de que se la llevaran. Al principio no prestó atención, tampoco podía darle importancia al tener a sus compañeros observándole. Pero ahora al pensarlo, se dio cuenta que era de despedida. Porque sabía cuál iba a ser su futuro. Y ahí la tenía. Entre sus brazos, acurrucándola como si fuera una niña pequeña. Todo por culpa de los malditos bastardos que tenía como compañeros, lo mismos que invadían su privacidad y lo tachaban de cobarde. Eso se terminó. ¿Querían a un verdadero Malfoy? Lo tendrían.

Armándose de todo el valor que disponía, se levantó del suelo con su madre, la dejó con suavidad en una de las mesas que encontró cerca. La admiró por una última vez, analizándola por completo. Grababa en su memoria cada detalle de su rostro. Era tan bella… y ahora por esos bastardos estaba casi irreconocible. Alzó su mano derecha -ahora firme- y bajó los parpados de su madre. Tapando finalmente el color azul de sus preciosos ojos. Ahora sí podía descansar en paz.

_**(#)**_

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Hermione sonreía, feliz, emocionada. Por fin salía del hospital, tras dos días aburridos y pesados. Bueno… uno un poco movidito. Ensanchó más su sonrisa al recodar a Malfoy y su forma de despedirse. Sintió como sus mejillas adquirían color y se calentaban. Rezaba para que Harry no se diera cuenta de su cambio. La había recogido ese día, quería estar cerca de ella y asegurar de que volviera a salvo. _Muy protector_ pensó ella al observarlo; intranquilo y mirando a ambos lados mientras caminaban.

Se extrañó que Ron no fuera, siempre iba con Harry a todos los lugares y creyó que también lo acompañaría a por ella. Se equivocó. Y le dolió mucho.

Paró de golpe al chocar con la espalda de Harry. Le observó varios minutos sin entender que ocurría. Cuando se disponía a preguntarle, la cogió de la muñeca y la llevó a un callejón oscuro casi corriendo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –atinó a preguntar, todavía agitada por la carrera. Harry colocó un dedo en sus labios pidiéndole silencio. A lo que ella acató sin reproche.

Escudriñó la calle, al igual que él. Esperando encontrar lo que había conseguido alertar a su amigo. Sin embargo no había nada. Ni un gato corriendo, ni un sonido fuera de su lugar.

Harry la miró y negó con la cabeza, confirmándole que estaba todo bien.

-He sentido que alguien nos observaba –le explicó más calmado- Como si nos siguiera. No sé, ha sido extraño, posiblemente el cansancio.

-¿Cansancio? –preguntó con burla- Harry por Merlín, si de seguro que has estado haciendo el vago estos días.

Vio cómo su amigo se tensaba y comenzaba a evitar mirarla. Se rascó la coronilla, buscando las palabras correctas. Algo iba mal. No por algo lo conocía siete años y era como su hermano.

-Porque no habéis hecho nada, ¿verdad? Todo está en su sitio…

-Bueno, en su sitio, en su sitio, está todo –confirmó dudoso. Hermione lo miró fijamente y enarcó una ceja. Gesto que le parecía muy al estilo, ¿Malfoy? Negó esa idea, era imposible.

-¿Qué ocur…

-Mejor nos desaparecemos –sugirió, cortándola, no podía responderle.

-Está bien –aceptó ella sin darse por vencida. Ya dispondría de tiempo en casa para sonsacarle información.

Agarró la mano de Harry y sacó su varita. Con un movimiento se desaparecieron y aparecieron en el umbral de la casa.

Todo parecía correcto allí. Nada fuera de lo normal y parecía estar tranquilo. Colgó su bolso en el perchero de la entrada, Harry se lo llevó el anterior día para que se cambiara. No dio ni dos pasos cuando se quedó estupefacta al ver a una niña delante de ella sonriéndole.

Diana llevaba la cara llena de chocolate, al igual que su camiseta y por consiguiente sus manos. Miraba a Hermione con atención. Se sentía contenta de que hubiera otra chica en la casa. Dos chicos para ella, era muy pesado, se sentía poco femenina.

- Hola –le dijo con tono infantil y jovial.

La chica reaccionó al oírla. Parpadeó varias veces, asegurándose de que una ilusión y ella estaba ahí realmente.

-Harry –llamó a su amigo en un susurro. Él se acercó colocándose a su lado para escucharla.- ¿Q-u-é h-a-c-e u-n-a –n-i-ñ-a e-n c-a-s-a? –preguntó pausadamente.

-Eso era lo que te quería contar antes –confesó, rezando para que ella no lo matara.- Se quedará con nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Quedarse? ¿Por qué?

-Me llamo Diana –intervino la niña, llevó un dedo a su camiseta y quitó un trozo de chocolate que había, lo miró y se lo mostró a Hermione- ¿Quieres? Está muy rico.

Iba a desmayarse en ese instante, los objetos de la casa se movían, le faltaba el aire. Y justo cuando pensaba que lo haría, una voz la despertó.

-Didi, ¿qué te he dicho? Que no salgas fuera de la cocina –le dijo Ron saliendo por una puerta, al igual que la niña, él también iba en las mismas condiciones. Se paró de golpe al ver a sus amigos, una en estado de shock y el otro mirándole de reojo, esperando cualquier ataque por parte de ella.

-Te haré caso cuando dejes de llamarme Didi –protestó la niña cruzándose de brazos.

-Es mucho mejor que Diana, además te queda bien –argumentó Ron, al verla se le escapó una pequeña risa.

Pero Diana no estaba dispuesta a que se rieran de ella. No señor.

-¿Eres el hijo de Pipi Langstrump? –Ron frunció el ceño, desconcertado.

No –respondió en acto- ¿Quién es esa o ese?

-Es una niña que tiene pecas y el pelo rojo. Pensé que eras su hijo, ya sabes, porque tienes más pecas que pelos en la cabeza. Podría llamarte pecoso –comentó mirando de reojo el techo –Sí, te llamaré pecoso, además, te queda bien –lo imitó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Harry comenzó a reírse, al igual que Hermione. Esa niña era una caja de sorpresas, no era tan inocente como parecía y era de armas tomar.

-No me llames pecoso, mocosa –le dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

-No me llames Didi, pecoso –paladeó la última palabra con deleite y finalizando con una sonrisa inocentona.

Se volteó para mirar a su nueva compañera. La analizó de arriba abajo. Arrugó la boca, como si algo no le gustara. Hermione la miraba suspicaz. Se sentía incomoda por conforme la miraba.

-Eres muy bonita –dijo finalmente la niña- Me alegra saber que hay otro chica guapa en esta casa como yo. Podremos ser muy buenas amigas. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Her-Hermione –contestó confusa y sorprendida por el comentario. Diana acariciaba su cabello negro, manchándolo de chocolate. No pareció importarle.

-Gracias –se dio media y vuelta y regresó a la entrada de la cocina. Antes de entrar miró a los tres.- Hermione, ¿te apetece tarta?

-No gracias –respondió con dulzura. Al fin y al cabo era una niña pequeña.

Diana entró en la cocina, dejándolos solos. Cada uno se miraba sin saber que decir. Todas las palabras y preguntas que tenían en su mente volaron con la intervención de la niña.

-Ya te explicaré todo después de cenar –le dijo Harry tomándola del brazo.

-Esta niña traerá problemas –comentó Ron volviendo también a la cocina.

Y nunca se imaginó que ciertas podían llegar a ser sus palabras. Ninguno se lo imaginó y de seguro que más de una sorpresa se llevarían.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

_¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Merezco unos bueno tomatazos y crucios? He intentado hacer lo mejor posible, mi mente últimamente no está en lo que debe de estar. No seáis muy crueles. Por cierto, adoro a la pequeñaja, ¿Vosotros, no? ¿Queréis que tenga más protagonismo o lo olvido? _

_Gracias por los comentarios del anterior capítulo. Espero veros por este tambien. _

_En especial a; _**AnaBrest15**; **Serena Princesita Hale**;** parislights44**; **Saki**

Y a todos lo que pusieron alertas y agregaron a favoritos la historia.

Giisel!


	12. Kevin

**CAPÍTULO XII:**

_3 días; 72 horas; 4320 minutos; 259200 segundos._

No podía más, la situación se le descontrolaba de las manos. Los nervios estaban a punto de explotar, tan solo faltaba la guinda; una palabra más o un sonido. Se masajeó las sienes con fuerza, tratando de borrar el dolor que tenía y la jaqueca que aparecería en cualquier momento. Bostezó varias veces en un minuto, miró de nuevo el libro que tenía delante y comenzó a leer otra vez la página abierta, la misma línea de hace 15 minutos. No conseguía leer más de cuatro frases seguidas sin que sus ojos se cerraran por el cansancio. El color morado de debajo de sus ojos la delataba. Llevaba dos días seguidos sin poder dormir, todo por culpa de su compañera de cuarto. Después de que Harry y Ron le explicaran todo lo que pasó en la reunión, la decisión sobre Diana y la tarea que tenían con ella, pensó que nada podía ir a peor. Que podrían llevarlo bien, siempre y cuando la niña aportara su ayuda. Estaba completamente equivocada. Prefería enfrentarse a cien mortífagos que aguantarla una hora más.

Lo sucedido el día de anterior no dejaba de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Al principio le dejó que pintara sobre sus pergaminos, que comiera tarta con los dedos, incluso que la peinara -sobra decir que le dejó peor el pelo- pues insistió mucho porque quería quitarle ese aspecto de arbusto. Después empezó con la tontería de que quería aprender a usar una varita, ella estuvo como una hora explicándole que no podía porque no era bruja, el berrinche que tuvo que soportar fue de lo peor… por sus narices ella tenía que ser bruja.

_Mimada_, murmuró al recordarlo.

Hubo un momento en el que se calló y se conformó con verla a ella usando la varita para lavar los platos. Arrugó el morro un par de veces, se podía ver los celos que tenía por no poder usarla. Salió de la cocina al ver a Ron cargado con una caja grande de cartón. Por fin la dejaba sola y tranquila. Ahora que su amigo se encargara de ella, puesto que tenían un par de cosas en común.

Tonks aún no les había visitado, con un poco de suerte, cuando estuviera, Diana se iría con ella y podría irse a la cama a descansar. Desde que llegó del hospital apenas durmió tres horas seguidas. Diana no paró de aporrear la pared y gritar como una desesperada, según ella, tenía pesadillas. Solo se calmó cuando Hermione la llevó a su cuarto y la dejó dormir con ella.

Ahora la había tomado con su armario, sacándole la ropa de su sitio y rebuscando entre sus cosas. Separó en tres montones sus prendas; bonitas, pasables y horrendas. Puso más en horrendas que en los otros dos. ¿Tan mal vestía? Vale que no fuera a la última pero de ahí a horrenda había un gran paso. ¿O no?

_"Nunca tendrás novio con estas pintas, tu ropa está pasada de moda, por lo menos 10 años" _

_"Nadie te querrá si sigues vistiéndote así, suerte que los únicos hombres con los que vas, uno sea miope y el otro tonto". "Amiguita, te veo sola y vieja"._

_Nunca tendrás novio._

_Nunca._

_Nadie te querrá._

_Nadie._

_Sola._

_Sin pareja. _

_Vieja. _

_Sola y vieja._

Palabras. Palabras que lograban sacarle un gemido de dolor. Le dolían, oh sí. No porque las dijera una cría de 5 años, sino porque tenía razón, y ella lo sabía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Jamás se consideró guapa, ni atractiva. En el colegio la mayoría de las chicas eran más que ella, muchísimo más. Un ejemplo claro era; Ginny, Padma, Parvarati e incluso la insulsa de Lavender, que a pesar de ser una casi psicópata, los chicos no dejaban de caer a sus pies. No lo entendía, y mira que ella era inteligente y sacaba un porqué de todo, una explicación, y ahora simplemente, no tenía ninguna.

Normalmente nunca le afectaba las palabras que le decía la gente, solía pasar cuando eran hirientes o más bien cuando se trataba de su vida privada. Con sus amigos era diferente, escuchaba atentamente sus comentarios u opiniones, mientras no se sobrepasaran de lo permitido. Una cosa era dar su opinión y otra muy diferente meterse. Desde lo ocurrido en cuarto con Victor Krum, Hermione no volvió a hablar de su vida amorosa, bueno, quitando a Harry cuando la vio llorando por Ron y cuando Ginny le hablaba de él. Pero nada más. Ya pasó por bastante cuando tuvo que soportar las críticas de ellos por su relación con el búlgaro. Sin embargo esta vez fue diferente, porque esas palabras sí le habían dolido y no se explicaba por qué. Dado que siempre han sido las mismas, dichas por diferentes bocas y nunca, absolutamente nunca las tomaba enserio.

-¿Hermione? -La chica levantó la vista hacia la puerta de su habitación, donde se encontraba Harry, esperando en el marco, a su respuesta- ¿Puedo pasar?

Asintió casi sin ganas, estaba muy cansada y quería dormir, pero no iba a rechazar a su amigo de ninguna forma. Harry se acercó, ella dejó su libro sobre la mesita que tenía a su izquierda, se apartó haciéndole un sitio y él se sentó en su cama, al lado suyo. La observó durante unos minutos y agachó la cabeza. Parecía triste, sus ojos esmeraldas no tenían el brillo de siempre, algo rondaba por su cabeza y por lo poco que sabía Hermione, ese algo poseía cabellera roja.

-Cuéntame -lo animó, regalándole una pequeña sonrisa afectuosa- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Él suspiró con fuerza, como si quisiera expulsar todo el aire que contenía sus pulmones. Se pasó varias veces la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo un poco más de lo normal, para después acariciar su cicatriz con lentitud. Se encogió de hombros sin emitir palabra alguna, no sabía bien que iba decirle, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, preguntas sin una respuesta clara.

Llevaba días dándole vueltas al tema que tanto lo desvelaba por las noches, impidiéndole casi dormir.

-Quiero acabar con Ginny, sea lo que sea que tengamos -dijo finalmente, con dolor en su tono. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se tapó la cara con las manos, esperando cualquier grito o discrepancia por parte de su amiga.- No quiero estar las 24 horas del día preguntándome si hice lo correcto besándola en sexto, cuando sabía claramente que habría una guerra, que yo era un punto muy importante y ella correría peligro, si la relacionasen conmigo. No debí darle ilusiones de una posible relación.

Hermione acarició su pelo con afecto, rodeó con su brazo a Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella, apoyando su cabeza en la suya. Por una parte lo entendía. Entendía su miedo y en cierta forma lo respetaba, pero sí era verdad que con eso solo no bastaba. Ginny era una excelente bruja, una persona que no se dejaba intimidar fácilmente y era el claro ejemplo de un Gryffindor; valiente, sin importar la gravedad del peligro.

Era cierto que el asunto eres muchísimo más peligroso, pues estaban en plena guerra y nadie quería que hubieran más bajas. Pues los últimos números, ascendía a miles; incluidos muggles. No obstante, Harry tenía que entender, que Ginny, tarde o temprano se metería de lleno en esa batalla, sino por x, por y. Pues era una cosa que también le afectaba, su familia y amigos estaban ya en ella.

Además, estaba lo más importante de todo.

Amaba a Harry y no lo dejaría salirse con la suya tan pronto…

-No sé qué decirte Harry -mintió, si lo sabía, sin embargo no se sentía con ganas de entablar una conversación, cuyo tema era el amor. Pues ella no tenía muy claro sus sentimientos y pensar en ellos le dolía.- Habla con ella, pero hablarlo bien. Escucha sus opiniones y ella escuchará las tuyas y después llegáis a un punto final. No puedo darte más consejos, entiéndeme… yo en esos temas no soy la más indicada y mi vida amorosa es penosa.

-Lo dices por Ron, ¿verdad? -La miró intensamente con sus ojos esmeraldas. Intuía que algo escondía, no sabía el qué, pero algo era. Vio como ella se tensaba al escucharlo, miró un punto fijo en la pared y asintió dudosa- ¿Tienes algo que contarme? -cuestionó mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

-Nada, todo bien.

-¿Seguro?

-Segurísima. Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre, Ronald no sabe que existo. Solo me ve como una amiga y ya está.

-Entiendo.

No volvió a mirarlo a la cara, continuaba mirando la pared, como si fuera lo más hermoso que había. Se sentía insegura, como si al verlo, él consiguiera leerla y adivinar todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Como un libro abierto. Por su seguridad, era mejor alejarse de los problemas.

-Él se dará cuenta pronto de que te quiere, solo es cuestión de esperar, no te preocupes -la animó Harry.

Ella volvió asentir, mecánicamente. Algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba preocupada por Ron. No volvió a pensar en él desde que estuvo en San Mugo. No entendía el por qué, pero sabía que poco a poco, ese amor se iba esfumando, para darle paso a otra persona. Quería negarlo y creerse que eran tonterías suyas. Pues ella tenía muy claro que lo amaba, por mucho que su interior se lo negase. No quería darle otro nombre al dueño de sus sentimientos, ya tenía bastante con el actual, como para ahora cambiarlo. Y a peor.

Tan distraída estaba, que no se enteró cuando Harry abandonó la habitación. Veía pensativa a su amiga, quizás por el tema de Ron o por otro tal vez. Conocía bien a Hermione, como para saber que en ese momento, no era el indicado para tratar de sonsacarle algo. Además, se notaba que estaba agotada, por culpa de ellos, ella se había hecho cargo de la pequeña, cuando tenían que compartir sus tareas.

Desde que Malfoy le dio ese fugaz beso, Hermione comenzó a sopesar, las posibilidades que había, de que le gustara; La balanza se inclinaba más en el Sí que en el No. Sin embargo ella hacia como que no se daba cuenta. No quería hacerlo, porque eso significaría confirmar y aceptar que le gustaba Draco Malfoy, el rubio platinado, arrogante y fanfarrón Malfoy. Debía de admitir que en sus últimos encuentros estaba diferente, no parecía el mismo que conoció años atrás. Y eso era lo que más atraía; su cambio.

No sabía cuánto tiempo gastó en pensar en él, más tampoco le importó demasiado. Desde hacía unos días, asumió que desde aquél primer encuentro, su vida fue marcada por él. Ya no lo miraría con los mismos ojos, ya no pensaría de la misma forma que antaño. Ya no sentiría lo mismo que sentía ahora.

Su futuro estaba escrito para siempre.

Tampoco tenía que olvidar que estaban en plena guerra, y él por desgracia era del bando contrario. Por lo que no podía montarse su cuento de hadas, donde todos acaban con un final feliz. Tendrían que luchar, buenos contra malos. Hermione era luz y Draco oscuridad. Eran como agua y aceite. Totalmente incompatibles.

¿En qué mundo podrían estar juntos?

No quiso pensar en la respuesta. Ya tenía bastante dolor por el momento.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Podía tolerar que sus hermanos se metieran con él, incluso que Ginny siendo la más pequeña lo hiciera. A pesar de que no le hiciera ninguna gracia. Podía tolerar que medio colegio se burlara, pero lo que no toleraría es que una niña mimada lo tratara como un idiota. Eso jamás. Por muchos ojitos que pusiera, rabietas cogiera y gritos pegara. No.

Todavía le quedaba un poco de su orgullo y no dejaría que se lo pisotearan. De ninguna forma. Colocó la taza de té sobre la mesa de la cocina, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño hasta conseguir una única ceja.

-Te he dicho que no -repitió, por decimonovena vez a la niña que tenía delante, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.- No vuelvas a insistir, porque la respuesta sería la misma. No, no y no.

No recibió ninguna queja por parte de Diana, la cual continuaba mirándolo, pero esta vez con odio. A Ron no le importó, cerró los ojos satisfecho de sí mismo por callarla. Pero como todo en la vida, todo lo bueno acaba, de una forma u otra.

-¡Quiero que me lleves al parque! ¡Y quiero que sea ahora! -explotó Diana, colocándose de pie en la silla y apoyando sus manos en la mesa. Clavó sus ojos azules claros en los de él. Se notaba que estaba enfadada; respiraba agitadamente y tenía una clara mueca que lo afirmaba. Tenía que admitir que en esa actitud, conseguía intimidarlo un poco. Pero solo un poco.

-Con gritos no conseguirás nada enana.

-¡Te he dicho que no me llames enana, zanahoria!

Otra vez. De nuevo los recuerdos que le traían esa estúpida palabra, volvían a él. Sobre todo el asqueroso recuerdo del hurón.

-Malfoy -nombró entre dientes con un deje de rencor.

¿Por qué se tenían que parecer tanto? ¿Por qué no accedieron a mandarla a un orfanato? Sería un gran alivio para todos. Esa niña era peor que un grano en el culo, de esos que suelen doler mucho. Malfoy y ella se podrían coger de la mano, eran como gemelos, a excepción del cabello. Fanfarrones, orgullosos, egocéntricos, todos los sinónimos y adjetivos que llenaran los diccionarios, todos les pertenecían.

-Si continuas así, me tocará regarte para que te salgan hojas -comentó burlonamente Diana, al verlo ensimismado y quieto en su sitio, de la misma postura- Posiblemente salgan zanahorias muy buenas, quizás.

El rechinar de unos dientes, era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. Ron continuaba fijo en su sitio como antes, solo que esta vez la miraba con mucho más odio y aguantando la sarta de palabras, nada apropiadas que le venían en ese momento a la mente. Más que nada, porque ella al fin y al cabo seguía siendo una niña.

Una muy odiosa, por cierto.

-No puedes salir, ya te lo explicamos ayer -le contestó lo más sereno que pudo. Una explicación que fue más complicado de lo que se pensaron.

Puesto que ella se negó a estar encerrada en una sucia casa -palabras textuales de ella- habitada por un ser horrible, "_Pobre Kreacher_" y encima, sin poder disfrutar de los últimos rayos del verano.

¿Por qué los niños son tan complicados? Él no recordaba ser así a su edad. Está bien, que su vida era completamente diferente; con seis hermanos, una casa pequeña y sin mucho dinero. Pero tenía todo lo que quería. Y era feliz.

-….se lo voy a decir, le diré que me ignoras y me tratas mal -fue lo único que alcanzó oír, cuando vio a la pequeña demonio salir de la cocina, con paso apresurado.

¿Decir a quién? Bah, no le importaba. Se había librado de ella, por un rato.

Ahora podía prestar atención a sus problemas, como su relación con Lavender, los horrocruxes que faltaban y la guerra que había comenzado.

No sabía si alegrarse o no, por el poco movimiento que había de ataques, claro estaba que sentía pena por los que habían muerto, sin embargo le alegraba el saber, que los ataques no eran tan seguidos, por lo que podían planear las cosas mejor y recomponerse todos rápido.

La idea de que Ginny volviera a Hogwarts lo hacía estremecerse más, pero era un hecho, ella volvería para estar a salvo. Pero él sabía que ningún lugar era ya seguro y mucho menos el colegido, dado que Snape sería el director y por lo tanto sus amiguitos ocuparían puestos de profesores.

No. Desde luego la idea no le gustaba. Ella era cabezota e insistió, era eso o meterse en la orden, cosa que Molly se negó rotundamente. Aunque no sabía que era peor…

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

_45 minutos después…_

Hermione caminaba por la soleada calle que daba a la casa de Sirius. No podía hacer mejor día; ni mucho calor, ni mucho frio, perfecto. En un par de días acabaría agosto, para darle la bienvenida a Septiembre, a pesar de los devastadores acontecimientos. Pronto llegaría el día 1, el esperado día, donde ella llevaría su baúl en un carrito y cruzaría la barrera que le separaba del mundo muggle, para encontrarse con el viejo tren y así comenzar un nuevo año escolar, con libros nuevos y temas interesantes. Pero ese año no sería así, no habrían libros nuevo, pergaminos sin estrenar o temas donde aprendería lo importante para ser una excelente bruja, con un buen puesto. Ya nunca sería así.

En vez de eso, estaba encerrada en una casa, para proteger su vida, aprendía de los libros que habitaban la vieja biblioteca, y ahora lo poco que aprendió, tendría que servirle para luchar en una guerra, de la cual no se sentía perfectamente preparada. Por no decir que llevaba de la mano a una niña, que no era nada de ella y ya tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarla, protegerla y alimentarla.

No le hacía ascos a Diana, por mucho que consiguiera sacarle más de un dolor de cabeza, la seguía viendo con buenos ojos. Tenía que admitir que era muy guapa, con sus ojitos azules y el pelo cuidadosamente arreglado, repartido en dos coletas. Estaba perfecta. Ella era muy buena chiquilla, cuando tenía sus momentos dulces, conseguía hacerle florar el instinto maternal, imaginar cómo sería su bebé y como lo cuidaría. Por muchos berrinches que cogiera, no podía sentir ni una pizca de odio hacia ella, pues no sería lo justo, ya que ella se había quedado sin padres y había aceptado quedarse con unos desconocidos, que sorprendentemente tenían magia. Demasiada información que asombrosamente había diluido y aceptado tranquilamente, como una persona mayor y madura. Quizás ella en su lugar, habría llorado hasta que le devolvieran a sus padres. Por eso sentía admiración por la pequeña.

Y quizás por eso no pudo negarse, cuando ella -amablemente- le pidió si la podía sacar al parque un poco. 10 minutos pidió tan solo.

Y ahora la tenía a su lado, feliz, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Agarraba fuerte su mano de lo contenta que estaba de salir por fin a la calle. Cada 4 segundos le comentaba, las ganas que tenía se subir a un tobogán o a un columpio. De sentir la arena en sus manos y jugar con otros niños.

Hermione al ver tanto entusiasmo, deseó volver a ser pequeña, porque así no tendría tantas responsabilidades, el peso de todo el mundo en sus hombros, sabiendo que si Harry, Ron y ella fallaban, ya no habría esperanzas. Quería ser niña para así ser inocente, despreocupada y lo que ahora mismo le faltaba; ser feliz, feliz de verdad.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al parque, cuando Diana soltó la mano de Hermione y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo, a uno de los columpios que había libres. Se subió y comenzó a balancearse, al mismo tiempo que reía sin parar y saludaba a la castaña que se sentaba en uno de los bancos más próximos.

Hermione la observaba y de vez en cuando se reía cuando la veía tratando de llegar más alto. Le estaba gustando la tarde, estaba tranquila y disfrutando del día. No había resultado una mala decisión al fin y al cabo. Y de momento todo seguía en orden.

-Disculpa, ¿me puedo sentar contigo?

Hermione se sobresaltó sorprendida. De la nada y sin preverlo un chico se había acercado a ella. No reparó mucho en él. Asintió sin prestar demasiada atención y volvió a posar su mirada en Diana, que había cambiado el columpio por el tobogán.

-¿Estás acompañando a tu hermana? -preguntó de nuevo el joven, rompiendo el silencio.

-No es mi hermana -respondió Hermione con amabilidad sin apartar la vista de la pequeña.

-Tu prima, ¿quizás? -vaciló al formular la pregunta. Él sí que la miraba, toda su concentración estaba puesta en ella.

-Tampoco.

Entonces una luz se le iluminó.

-¡Oh! Ya veo… -fue lo único que dijo con un deje de decepción, bajando la vista- Es tu hija -afirmó.

Una risa descontrolada comenzó a oírse en el banco, el chico levantó la cabeza, para encontrarse con Hermione, riéndose como una chiflada. Pudo ver como lagrimas salían de sus ojos, de tanto reír.

-Solo la estoy cuidando -aclaró, aun llorando de la risa- No es mi hija, soy demasiado joven. Por cierto, soy Hermione -se presentó, ofreciéndole una mano.

-Kevin -contra toda predicción, no se la estrechó, sino que la cogió con delicadeza y se la llevó a los labios, donde depositó un casto y dulce beso- Un placer.

El sonrojo de Hermione fue tal, que Kevin esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al verla. Estuvieron un rato hablando, primero empezaron a contar un poco de sus vidas, para después terminar hablando de política y libros. Se lo estaba pasando realmente bien, Kevin era excelente oyente y su forma al hablar era exquisita, no usaba palabras vulgares y siempre hablaba con educación. Aprovechó la oportunidad de analizarlo cuando él sacó una hoja y un boli y comenzó a escribir.

Era muy guapo, ojos marrones oscuros, pelo castaño de punta, se podía ver los kilos de gomina que había empleado. Vestía con unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta blanca, con un logotipo que desconocía y una zapatillas blancas. En verdad no sabía porque se fijaba en su ropa, quizás era la costumbre de ver a la gente con túnicas y ropa de magos. Pero tenía que admitir que le gustaba lo que veía, y más su sonrisa, con sus dientes perfectos y blancos.

Se reprendió mentalmente por pensar en esas cosas, ya tenía bastante con dos, para que ahora fueran tres. Sus ojos se desviaron al papel que tenía entre las manos, que ahora contenía números, formando un número de teléfono, o eso dedujo.

-Bueno, yo me tengo que marchar -ambos se colocaron de pie, Hermione lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza, era más alto que ella, y tenía que levantar un poco la cabeza para poder verlo bien- Ha sido un placer conocerte y espero volver a vernos -ella solo asintió- Ten, por si un día te apetece que nos tomemos algo -le entregó la hoja, que segundos antes estaba escribiendo- Aquí tienes mi número. Hasta luego.

-Adiós -dijo finalmente, apretando la hoja con fuerza. Ahora que se fijaba bien de espaldas no estaba nada mal- Bonito culo -se dijo así misma.

-¿Quién tiene un bonito culo, Granger?

La voz. La voz que hacía días que no escuchaba. La que hacía que su corazón se acelerase. Era él, solo podía ser él. Y de nuevo sintió como si el aire le faltara. Quería morirse.


	13. Coqueteando

**CAPÍTULO XIII:**

Nunca llegó a pensar que un día, se encontraría con Draco Malfoy en un parque, que tuvieran una conversación más o menos normal e hicieran un pacto. Que después él y ella se volvieran cómplices, al igual que su primer beso, fuera con él. Todo era demasiado extraño e irreal, parecía sacado de cuento de hadas, donde el príncipe se acababa enamorando de una plebeya, una persona de muy baja categoría. Los finales felices para ella no existían, no porque no creyeran en ellos, sino porque para que llegaran a ser felices, siempre tenía que haber algún tipo de sacrificio y eso era algo que no le gustaba tanto.

No mentía cuando pensó que quería morirse. No porque él estuviera detrás, sino porque había escuchado de su propia boca, como había admirado el trasero de… ¿Kalvin? Ah no, era Kevin. Tener a Malfoy detrás la ponía tan nerviosa que no pensaba con coherencia y cometía errores.

¿Se volteaba o no se volteaba? Esa era la dura lucha que tenía en mente durante unos minutos. Quería verle y no quería, bastante contradictorio. Sabía que sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un tomate. Qué su labio temblaba. Y que si se giraba posiblemente y casi seguro, se desmayaría.

Podía oler con facilidad su aroma; menta fresca. Era difícilmente irreconocible. Estuviera donde estuviera y con quien estuviera. Sabría identificarlo, sin la necesidad de verle.

Su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, su respiración era bastante pronunciada, y su pecho ascendía y descendía con rapidez. Por suerte estaba de espaldas y no podía verla.

"Gracias a dios" dijo ella cerrando los ojos.

-¿Quién tiene un buen culo? –repitió Draco ya con enojo.

Le molestaba que ella no le contestara, y más que ni se dignara a girarse, pero lo que más le jodía, era que _ella,_ se había fijado en otro trasero que no era suyo y encima lo había admirado.

-¿Estás sorda?

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada.

-Por desgracia no, sino no tendría que aguantar tus tonterías –quedó cara a él, todo rastro de sonrojo desapareció de su rostro. Puso su mejor cara de mal humor y se cruzó de brazos- ¿Qué quieres?

Malfoy se encongió de hombros.

-¿Quién tiene un buen culo? –Volvió a repetir por tercera vez, pero ahora con más enfado.

-No te importa –respondió tratando de no sonrojarse de nuevo.

-¿Cómo que no me… -Iba a terminar su frase cuando una de sus manos fue estirada hacia atrás.

Miro hacia abajo y se encontró con una pequeña niña de ojos claros lo miraba con entusiasmo.

-Hola –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hermione miró a la niña aterrada. Se había olvidado de ella completamente, y ahora iría diciendo por toda la casa que habían estado con él.

-Diana –la llamó, con una seña le indicó que se pusiera a su lado. Pero como siempre ella hacía lo que quería.

-¿Quién eres? –le preguntó Diana, emocionada de ver a un chico tan guapo.

Se retiro el cabello a un lado coquetamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Draco.

-Yo, eh…-no sabía exactamente que contestar, estaba sorprendido por verla.- Yo soy Dra…

-Ya sé quien eres –dijo de pronto Diana con una sonrisa. Sin dejar hablar a él, ni a Hermione- Eres el futuro padre de mis hijos, quiero que me salgan preciosos –confesó con los ojos brillantes.

Hermione y Malfoy abrieron la boca anonadados. ¿Realmente había dicho eso la niña? Tenía 5 años por el amor de dios.

-¿Quién narices eres tú? –preguntó Malfoy saliendo de su sorpresa.

-Es la hija de una vecina, yo… yo tengo la obligación de cuidarla –saltó Hermione nerviosa. Trató de coger a la niña y llevársela a su lado, pero de nuevo, hizo lo que quiso.

-Me llamo Diana –se presentó la pequeña con una mini reverencia- Pero por ti me llamo como quieras. –Le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione sonrió, usando todo su control para no reírse por la cara de tonto que tenia Malfoy. Tenia que reconocer que la pequeña era todo un show. Por un momento se olvidó quienes eran, y disfrutó del momento.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Al otro lado de la ciudad, dos encapuchados rondaban por un bosque sombrío. Iban varita en mano, esperando cualquier ataque. Estaban preparados. Pararon cerca de una roca, lo bastante grande como para descansar.

Uno de ellos se apartó la capucha, dejando su rostro a la vista.

Su piel morena, resaltaba más a la luz del sol, y sus ojos marrones brillaban con astucia. Revisó su alrededor con un movimiento de cabeza. Fijó sus ojos en su compañero que yacía sentado en la gran roca.

-Pero mira que eres perro, no puedes andar ni dos metros y ya estas agotado –dijo con aburrimiento.

Su compañero le enseño el puño, para luego levantar un dedo, claramente para picarlo.

-Vete a la mierda Crabbe –declaró Zabini dándose la vuelta- Lo que me sorprende es que sepas lo que significa eso.

Como respuesta solo oyó un gruñido.

"Qué narices hacemos aquí…." Murmuró Blaise sin saber que hacer.

El Lord los había mandado a ese lugar, en busca de algo, pero no les dijo el que. Notaba una presencia, no era su compañero, había alguien más. Sin embargo no lograba averiguar donde se encontraba escondido. Decidió dar un rodeo por el lugar, Que Crabbe se las apañara solo. Como si querían llevárselo, solo traía problemas.

Maldijo el día que lo defendió del su señor, tenia que haberlo dejado que lo torturara. Fue su culpa el incendiar el salón, por estúpido. Y él como buena persona sacó la cara. Ahora su castigo era llevarlo siempre detrás.

Echaba de menos a Malfoy, desde luego. Pero él había "ascendido" y tenía otras misiones. Todavía no entendía como pudo ser, 'puesto que fracasó en matar al viejo director. Pero bueno, él no era quien para cuestionar a su señor.

No lo veía casi nunca, por mucho que fuera a la mansión. Era extraño, siempre aparecía y desaparecía cada dos por tres.

Algo tramaba, desde luego.

El crujido de una rama captó su atención y se paró en el acto. No se movió. Puso toda su atención en escuchar algún sonido. Lentamente sacó su varita del bolsillo y la mantuvo al lado de su pierna. Olfateó un par de veces y sin pensarlo lanzó un _Inmobilus _a la copa de un árbol cercano.

Un bulto cayó en seco en la tierra. Blaise se acercó con cautela, empuñando la varita. Sonrió complacido por el hallazgo que tenia delante.

-Vaya, vaya, Longbottom, nos volvemos a encontrar –lo saludó.

Neville, permanecia con los ojos cerrados. Lo había sorprendido y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Deberías ser más cuidadoso estúpido chico –le decía, mientras lo levitaba y caminaba delante de él- Al Lord le va a gustar esto, un integrante de la orden, esto va a ser muy interesante.

Zabini llegó a la zona donde había dejado a Crabbe, que seguía con la misma postura. Rodó los ojos y con un movimiento de cabeza, se levantó.

-¿Qué hace Longbottom aquí? –preguntó con su voz de bobo.

-Pues que me toca hacer el trabajo de los dos, pedazo de inútil. Nos estaba espiando alelado, que ni para cazar a magos sirves. Vámonos a ver al Lord.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Harry se hallaba sentado en una de las butacas de la casa, con los ojos cerrados y las manos entrelazadas. Llevaba todo el día pensando y pensando. Le dio vueltas al tema de la guerra final, los horrocruxes y su relación con Ginny. La conclusión fue una enorme jaqueca.

No le veía un final feliz a ninguno. La guerra cada vez se acercaba más, y no habían destruido todas las partes y su futuro con Ginny parecía cada vez más lejano.

Él sabía que no sobreviviría.

Se dio cuenta de que siempre lo supo, pero no quiso verlo.

Todo el mundo dependía de él, que tenia _el futuro de la humanidad en sus manos_. Y eso era una enorme responsabilidad. Podía dar las gracias que siempre tuvo ayuda a su lado, sus amigos, nunca lo dejaron solo. Nunca. Y no sabía como podría a llegar a agradecer eso, le faltarían años.

Tenía que trazar un plan lo más eficaz, rápido y seguro posible. No tendría una segunda oportunidad.

Su mente comenzó a planear con rapidez, esta vez lo haría solo. No quería más muertes y sacrificios innecesarios.

Todo lo que hiciera, lo haría él solo. Por Ginny, por todos.

**¤°.¸¸.·´¯»¤°.¸¸.·´¯»**

Hermione no podía contener la risa más, cada dos por tres, tenia que taparse la boca con la mano para contenerse. En muy pocas ocasiones, uno podía ver al grandísimo Malfoy, silenciado y aturdido por una niña. Una niña, que no paraba de agitar las pestañas coquetamente. Claro estaba, que la ella de mayor sería toda una seductora, que por donde pasara un charco de babas habría.

Hermione chasqueó los dedos en la cara de Malfoy, este movió la cabeza, como si acabara de despertarse. Todavía no podía creérselo. Bueno, estaba claro que levantaba pasiones, pero ¿una mocosa? Ella, coqueteando con él, ¡ella a él!

-Voy a hacer como que no he oído nada –aclaró Malfoy arrogante, cruzándose de brazos.

Diana lo imitó con el ceño fruncido, no le gustó para nada su aclaración. La estaba ignorando. Hermione al darse cuenta, que la gracia ya había acabado, decidió que ya era hora de aclarar ciertas dudas y temas.

-A todo estoy Malfoy, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Tenemos que hablar sobre _el pajarraco_ –dijo con una mirada intensa. Por el bien de todos decidió no llamarlo por su nombre, no confiaba en nadie, y toda persona, cosa o animal podría descubrirlo y ser un espía.

-¿Ha sucedido algo malo? –Hermione enseguida se puso tensa y blanca. Rezaba interiormente para que no fuera así. Diana los miraba alternativamente sin entender nada. Sería pequeña, pero si algo la diferenciaba de todas las niñas, era su gran inteligencia y audacia para entender las cosas. Y sabía que algo muy pero que muy malo sucedía. No por nada, había visto desaparecer a sus padres y había sobrevivido a una matanza.

-Tengo que pedirte una cosa, y no aceptaré un no por respuesta- dijo tajante y duro.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó con miedo Hermione.

-Quiero entrar en la Orden.

۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰ ۰۪۪۫۫●۪۫۰

_¡Aquí estoy de vuelta!_

_._

_Disculparme por la enorme ausencia que he tenido, _

_pero he de decir que no ha sido nada fácil. Ya lo expliqué en la actualización anterior._

_Sé que el capítulo de hoy ha sido cortito, que muchas de vosotras me querréis matar, lo sé, _

_que voy empeorando cada capítulo, no lo niego. Y que otras me habrán olvidado_

_lo merezco… _

_Pero también quiero daros las gracias por las que han estado ahí animándome a seguir_

_Y que no la abandone, he de decir que nunca lo haré, aunque tarde un año o dos mas, esta _

_historia tendrá final._

_Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios recibidos en el capitulo anterior_

_Y en especial a Natalia,_

_Porque sin ella y su insistencia no me habría puesto a escribir de nuevo. _

_Espero que os guste, y nos leemos en el siguiente._

_Un beso enorme. _

_**Giseel!**_


End file.
